


If you need fixing, I'm the one to call

by Zupsgirl1 (Fraulein_Zupan)



Series: Sexy Handy Super Yuuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Apartment Super Yuuri, Christophe is a shit but we love him anyway, Developing Relationship, Dildos, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Hanydman Yuuri, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Plumbing Innuendos, Rating will go up, Romance, Sexual Humor, Sexual innuendos, Tenant Victor, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vicchan Lives, Yuuri and Christophe are best friends, silly sexual innuendos, so much pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein_Zupan/pseuds/Zupsgirl1
Summary: After settling into his new apartment in a new city, a leaky faucet starts causing a bit of a problem for Victor Nikiforov. Lucky for him, the apartment building employs a very helpful superintendent, or “super”, to help fix the problem. Luckier still, he also turns out to be one of the most attractive men Victor has ever laid eyes upon. Looks like Victor will be having a few more “issues” in need of fixing in the near future.The fic where Yuuri is a super / handyman for an apartment building in NYC, and Victor is the tenant that can’t help but become smitten and keeps looking for things for Yuuri to fix in his apartment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a need for Yuuri in a handyman type job, with Victor finding things to break so that he needs to keep calling him to come fix them. Just a fun silly idea, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please note that I don't have much experience in home repair, but I am looking online for how-to guides so I guess Yuuri is fixing things the correct way, just using a lot of sexual innuendos while explaining what he's doing. ;) 
> 
> For my lovely friends [cath-sith](http://cath-sith.tumblr.com) and [AlexWSpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexWSpark).  
> Thank you both for listening to my ramblings and enabling this silly idea! All the love and hugs!

_Drip… drip… drip…_

 

Victor lay in bed, tossing and turning, the incessant dripping of his bathroom faucet a slow, torturous sound. As the night wore on, each splash of water seemed to grow louder, poking at his nerves like needles. He groans and rolls over once again, pulling the pillow over his head.

 

He has only been in this apartment for just over a month, moving to New York City from St. Petersburg for a fresh start and a new job. He is enjoying the city so far; all the hustle and bustle, the ability to get takeout or coffee at any time of night, the apartment itself spacious enough and in a good neighborhood. He unpacked the last of his boxes the week prior and with that came the feeling of finally feeling settled. He and his poodle Makkachin could now relax and really start to enjoy their new home. Victor felt confident in saying that everything has been going pretty well so far.

 

That was until yesterday, when his bathroom faucet wouldn’t stop leaking, no matter how much Victor fiddled with the damn thing trying to fix it.

 

Victor sighs in exasperation, throwing the pillow and blankets off himself. Makkachin looks up from where she was sleeping on the opposite side of the bed, tilting her head in confusion.

 

“Sorry Makka, I can’t take it anymore. I’m moving to the couch.”

 

Makkachin lets out a quiet huff and just puts her head back down — at least the dripping wasn’t bothering her — as Victor stomps out to the living room, dragging his blanket. Tomorrow he is going to have to look into getting a plumber. Maybe someone at work could recommend one.

 

\--------

 

The next morning Victor stumbles into the office, bleary-eyed and sipping a latte; he needed the venti size due to the lack of sleep. His coworker Sara glances up from the next desk over as he plops down into his chair with all the finesse of a baby elephant.

 

“Rough night?” She asks, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

 

“Yes, but not in the way you’re thinking. My bathroom faucet is leaking and the dripping noise is driving me insane so I haven’t slept in days. You wouldn’t happen to know a good plumber, would you?” Victor asks as he boots up his laptop.

 

“Doesn’t your apartment have a super? Did you try contacting them first?”

 

“A super? Super what?” He spins his chair back towards Sara, looking at her curiously.

 

“A lot of apartment buildings have superintendents, or “supers”. They take care of the building, are responsible for maintenance and fix small things like leaky faucets. I’m sure your place has one, so you should check before shelling out money for a plumber. They should be able to check out the problem pretty quickly, well… if you have a good one that is.” Sara huffs a laugh. “I’m surprised the landlord or management office didn’t provide you with their phone number when you moved in.”

 

“Huh. Maybe it’s somewhere in the paperwork they gave me. I never did finish reading through everything… thought it was just boring bylaws stuff, so I’ll have to take a look. Thanks for the info.” She gives him a smile and nods before turning back to her work.

 

Victor is going to have to check out this “super” situation when he gets back home tonight.

 

\--------

 

When Victor arrives home that evening, he immediately pulls out the pile of papers he received from the rental company when he signed his lease. There, right within the first couple pages of the packet is the name and number of the building’s superintendent — _Yuuri Katsuki_. Victor grabs his phone, and although he knows it’s getting a bit late, he really hopes this Mr. Katsuki could come up and fix the problem tonight. Victor doesn’t think he’ll survive another sleepless night.

 

“Hello? Katsuki Yuuri speaking.” A quiet, almost shy sounding, accented voice answers and a slight shiver runs down Victor’s spine. Interesting... he never thought he had a voice kink before.

 

“Uh, h-hello Mr, Katsuki. Um, this is Victor Nikiforov, apartment 5B. I know we haven’t met before, I’m pretty new here and actually didn’t even realize we had a superintendent in this building haha… um, but anyway, I’m very sorry for calling you this late, I’m sure you’re eating dinner or something and-”

 

“Mr. Nikiforov, please don’t worry, it’s perfectly alright. It’s my job to help the tenants. What can I do for you?” Katsuki politely interrupts Victor’s nervous rambling. He’s hears him lightly chuckling through the phone.

 

“Oh ok, sorry. So yeah… my bathroom faucet started leaking a couple days ago and I can’t get it to stop. I know it probably sounds silly, but it’s actually been keeping me up at night. I was hoping that you can come take a look… whenever you have time of course!”

 

“That’s no problem at all Mr. Nikiforov, sounds like it should be an easy fix. I can come up this evening if that works for you? I would hate for you to not get another night’s sleep.”

 

“Oh yes, that would be fantastic! Thank you so much.” Victor felt a sense of relief wash over him that he could hopefully have the problem fixed tonight.

 

“Would a half hour be alright?”

 

“Perfect… I’ll see you then. Thanks again Mr. Katsuki, I really appreciate this. Bye!”

 

“See you soon.”

 

Victor hangs up, smiling to himself. This was wonderful — he was going to get his sink fixed so he could finally get some sleep, and he didn’t even have to call a plumber. Saved him money too… except Victor didn’t know if he was supposed to tip or pay the super. Sara never said anything about that.

 

Feeling a bit of panic creep up, Victor quickly texts Sara. She confirms that no, he shouldn’t have to pay anything since the super’s fees should be included in the cost of his rent, and tip was at his own discretion. Apparently most people tended to just gift a large tip to apartment building employees, such as supers and security around the holidays, instead of tipping per service call. Victor sighs in relief as he actually didn’t have any cash on him, and is thankful he had thought to get Sara’s phone number last week. Now all he had to do was clean up a little and wait for Mr. Katsuki to arrive.

 

\--------

 

Exactly half an hour after their phone call, Victor’s doorbell rings. Makkachin barks and runs to the door, jumping around excitedly in front of it. Victor hurries over and grabs her collar before unlocking and opening the door…

 

… and gasps in shock at a sight straight out of his dreams standing before him.

 

A gorgeous Japanese man holding a tool bag is staring back at him with wide amber-brown eyes framed by blue glasses. He has fluffy, messy black hair, a lean yet muscular build — the sleeves of his gray t-shirt straining over his biceps, a tool belt slung over narrow hips and gloriously thick, firm thighs covered in a pair jeans just tight enough to show them off. Forget the faucet, Victor needs this beautiful man to fix him instead.

 

Victor realizes that he’s just standing there staring and not saying anything when a light pink blush begins to spread across the man’s cheeks and slightly ducks his head to cough into his hand, eyes still focused on Victor.

 

“Mr. Nikiforov? I'm Yuuri, the super. We spoke on the phone a little while ago. I'm here to fix your dripping pipe- er… I mean your leaky faucet.” His blush deepens.

 

Victor quickly snaps out of his reverie and stands aside to let him in, still holding on to Makkachin’s collar. “Y-yes! Sorry, please come in! And y-you can just call me Victor.”

 

_Smooth Victor, real smooth._

 

Yuuri gives him a shy smile and walks through the door. “Alright then Victor. It’s nice to finally meet you… I received notice that you moved in recently, but I’m sorry we haven’t had a chance to meet until now. Usually I try to introduce myself to the new tenants sooner, but it’s been a little busy for me lately with summer almost here. I’ve been receiving a lot of requests to help set up air conditioners, so my apologies for not stopping by before now.”

 

“Oh no worries, I can understand why you’d be in high demand.” Yuuri’s eyes widen slightly — _holy shit, just what are you saying Victor?_ “Uh so anyway, like I mentioned on the phone, I didn’t even realize this building had a super, or what a super even was. I’m new to the city and a coworker had to tell me to check because I was about to call a plumber.” Victor rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

“Oh, well I’m glad you didn’t since this is what I’m here for. Just call me anytime you have an issue and I can either hopefully fix it myself or if it’s too big a problem, I’ll help get someone in who can.”

 

Yuuri then smiles down at Makkachin, who has been sitting patiently next to Victor during their exchange, tongue lagging out of her mouth.

 

“So who is this beauty?”

 

“This is Makkachin, my best girl. You can pet her if you like, she’s very friendly I promise.”

 

Yuuri puts down his bag and squats down, much to Victor’s delight as his thighs strain even more against the fabric of his jeans, and holds out a hand for Makka to sniff. “Hi Makkachin, I’m Yuuri. It’s lovely to meet you.”

 

Victor feels it’s alright to finally let go of her collar, but as soon as he does Makka bounds towards Yuuri excitedly, knocking him to the ground and covering his face in slobbering kisses.

 

“Makka, NO! Oh shit, I’m so sorry, I swear she’s never done this before! Makka, we don’t knock people over like that!” Victor tries to tug her off, but Yuuri just laughs and holds her face in between his hands.

 

“No, no it’s fine. Really. I just love dogs and she’s so sweet. Yes, aren’t you girl? You’re just the sweetest right? You should meet my Vicchan.” Victor swoons as Yuuri lovingly talks to his dog — this man is a literal angel.

 

Victor does manage to pull Makka back enough so Yuuri can finally stand up and brush himself off.

 

“Who’s Vicchan?”

 

Yuuri looks at him shyly again. “My dog. He’s a toy poodle, actually looks like a smaller version of Makkachin. I think they would get along- I mean if you wanted to introduce them that is. Vicchan loves meeting all the dogs that live here in the building.”

 

An image of Victor and Yuuri walking their dogs together, arms wrapped around each other’s waists, immediately pops into Victor’s head. “Oh, that would be wonderful, Makka and I love making new friends! We haven’t had much of a chance to meet that many people yet-” Victor trails off realizing how eager he sounds. Yuuri was only talking about their dogs and not the two of them walking off into the sunset together.

 

He clears his throat. “So, do you bring Vicchan to work with you sometimes?”

 

“Well sometimes…” Yuuri looks confused momentarily before his eyes widen. “Oh, silly me! You probably don’t know- I actually live here in the building, apartment 1A down on the first floor. That way I’m always available if a tenant needs something.”

 

Victor’s heart speeds up at the thought of Yuuri living so close, but he’s curious whether it is just him alone, or does he live with someone else? Is he already in a relationship? Victor really doesn’t see how a man that looks like Yuuri, who seems so nice and loves dogs, could actually be single. Still… he has to check.

 

“So… is it just you and Vicchan then?” Victor moves towards the kitchen, trying his best to make it sound casual.

 

“Yup… just us two single guys living it up in the big city.” Yuuri gives a nervous sounding chuckle. “Uh, I mean… sorry, nevermind. So you said the bathroom faucet was the one giving you the trouble?”

 

Victor has to resist jumping and punching a fist in the air at the revelation. _He’s single, yes!!_  

 

“Ah yes, that’s the one. Could I offer you anything first? Perhaps a drink?” He pauses with his hand on the handle of the fridge.

 

“Hmm, thanks but I’m ok right now. Maybe after I take a look.”

 

Victor nods then leads Yuuri to the bathroom, standing just outside the door as Yuuri walks over to the sink. He doesn’t want to seem like he’s hovering, but he really would prefer to keep the conversation going and try to learn more about this godlike man gracing his home. Perhaps sneak a couple glances at those tight muscles at work — _ok wow Victor, that doesn’t sound creepy. Nope, not at all_.

 

“Do you want me to..?” Victor vaguely motions back towards the living room. Yuuri looks up, brows furrowed in confusion. “I don’t want to be in your way or anything.”

 

“Oh! Whatever works for you, you’re not in the way at all, but I’d hate to keep you from anything while I work on this. But I… I wouldn’t mind the company either.” He flashes another one of his shy sweet smiles and Victor feels his heart flip.

 

Yuuri sets to work, inspecting the sink, picking up the conversation once he senses Victor is still standing there.

 

“So, you mentioned you were new in town… did you move here for work? If you don’t mind me asking of course.” Yuuri shoots Victor a nervous glance over his shoulder.

 

“Oh I don’t mind at all. I moved here from St. Petersburg, Russia. Just wanted a fresh start and an opportunity opened up so I jumped at the chance. How about you? Excuse me if I’m making an assumption, but I take it you’re not originally from New York?”

 

Yuuri lightly chuckles. “You are correct — I’m originally from Japan. A small coastal town in the southern part of the country named Hasetsu. I grew up in an onsen, which is a small hot springs resort. My parents run the only one still open in town. I came out here a few years ago for university and after graduation I decided to stay.”

 

They continue to chat as Yuuri takes the faucet apart, Victor learning that Yuuri went to school for dance and has performed in a few small productions in the city. The income isn’t consistent though, so he found the job as a super through an old college buddy whose family owns the building. Besides the paycheck, he also gets a nice discount on rent, and he can put his knowledge of small home repairs to good use, which he learned from helping his father around the onsen. He likes the job since he enjoys helping people, another trait from his upbringing, and all the tenants are really nice and patient, although that’s something he admits took him by surprise. Victor secretly wonders if it’s because everyone just immediately falls in love with Yuuri upon meeting him — he knows he would wait however long it would take for Yuuri to service him, flash him a smile, step on him, mount him like a horse — really he’d wait forever just to get any sort of attention from the man.

 

Yuuri also mentions he enjoys ice skating in his free time, and taking Vicchan for runs in the nearby park. Victor files this bit of information away in the back of his mind for possible future date ideas.    

 

“Ah-ha! Just as I thought, your O-ring and washer just need to be replaced. I can fix you right up tonight.” Yuuri looks over with a wide smile, Victor’s heart almost leaps out of his chest.

 

“O-o-ring and washer?” Victor has heard of washers but has no idea what an O-ring is and briefly wonders why so many plumbing terms sound a bit naughty. _More likely it’s just your dirty mind Victor._

 

A blush spreads across Yuuri’s cheeks and his smile quickly disappears. “Yeah, sorry I tend to do that sometimes — assume people automatically understand what I’m talking about.” He holds up a couple small rings. “These here, they just get worn after a while and need to be replaced, is all. I brought some new ones with me since I had a feeling that was the problem.”

 

“Oh great! I’m glad it’s easy to fix then. What do you need to do, if you don’t mind me asking? Not that I would attempt to do it myself without calling you first of course.” Victor winks as he pushes himself off the door frame and moves closer. He smugly notices that Yuuri’s blush deepens.

 

“Uh, sure, I don’t mind.” Yuuri clears his throat, then gives a small smirk as he holds up one of the rings. “Hmm, first you need to check that there are no obstructions or rust in the hole.” He points to the spot where he removed the faucet, then proceeds to stick his finger in the hole and swirl it around the inside. Victor thinks it’s suddenly very hot inside the bathroom.

 

“So this here’s the washer, which first needs to be lubed up _real good_ , then you insert it along with your O-ring into the hole.” Yuuri continues as he motions to the other parts laying in front of him. “Next you screw in the stem here, then the nut goes on top, and finally finish off by grabbing your handle and popping it back on. Then you’re all good to go… no more leaking keeping you up!”

 

Victor can see the amusement dancing in Yuuri’s eyes and he swears the man is purposely trying to mess with him. He fears he’s going to burst into flames at any second and wonders whether Yuuri would politely clean up the mess left behind? Is that listed under his job responsibilities? Victor thinks it should be, given that upon being hired, the landlord should’ve realized the potential issue of how many tenants were going to spontaneously combust when coming in contact with Yuuri.        

 

“Wow! You… uh, you really know your stuff Yuuri. Thanks for showing me. Well… it definitely seems like you have everything under control, so I’m just going to check on Makka real quick if you don’t mind.” Yuuri’s smile widens and he nods before turning back to the sink.

 

Victor rushes out and heads back to the kitchen. He grabs a treat for Makka then leans against the counter, trying to calm down. He doesn’t have anything else to do to keep himself occupied while Yuuri was still here, but he needed a quick breather to get his thoughts — and the burgeoning issue in his pants — under control.

 

What is _wrong_ with him? Why was he getting so flustered and nervous around Yuuri? Yes, he is extremely attracted to him, but normally Victor wouldn’t get this tripped up just because a guy was hot. He was someone who could easily lay on the charm, never have an issue flirting or asking someone out. But now… there’s just _something_ about Yuuri making Victor feel giddy and excited in a way he’s never felt before. The flow of conversation between them thus far has been comfortable and easy, perhaps a little bit flirty, and Victor feels as if there’s a hint of possibility that this can become something new and wonderful — but frankly it’s also a little confusing and scary how taken he already is.    

 

Victor really wants to ask Yuuri out, but he’s too nervous to do so. He would normally just go for it, not caring too much whether he got rejected, but this time he’s actually worried. Maybe it’s the fact that Yuuri is the super and lives in the building? If the situation didn’t work out — whether Yuuri said no, or if they did go on a date and things went terribly wrong — how could he ever face the man again? He would probably have to pack up and move again, possibly hightail it back to Russia.

 

No, it's probably best they get to know each other better, become friends first. That will give Victor the chance to impress Yuuri enough that he can feel confident enough to ask him out on a date… and then for him and Vicchan to move in; his bed is big enough for both them and the dogs to snuggle in after all.

 

“Victor? I’m all finished in there.” Yuuri’s voice cuts through Victor’s thoughts. He looks up and sees him standing at the edge of the kitchen, toolbag in hand.  

 

“Oh ok, great! Thanks so much Yuuri, I really appreciate you coming so quickly.”

 

Victor realizes what he says a second too late and feels his cheeks heat up. Yuuri ducks his head, but not before Victor can see his lips quirking up in a smile and hears him softly chuckle.

 

“No problem at all. Glad it was an easy enough fix. Hopefully you will be able to get some sleep now. Well, I guess I’ll see you around, just give me a call if you need anything.” Yuuri turns to head out.

 

“W-wait a minute!” Victor can’t let him leave just like that, he feels compelled to find a way to spend some more time together. “Did you have to leave so soon? How about that drink I promised?”

 

“Oh uh thanks, I’d love one really, but I need to take Vicchan out for a walk soon.” Yuuri rubs the back of his neck, lips quirking up in a half smile.

 

Victor deflates, his hope sinking like a piece of lead. “Ok I understand. I guess… I guess I’ll be seeing you then.”

 

Yuuri turns back towards the door, but seems to hesitate before turning back. “Hey, I usually try to take Vicchan to the nearby dog park on Saturdays. If you wanted, we could meet up this weekend and introduce the two pups.” Yuuri smiles widely down at Makkachin, who has noticed him getting ready to leave and wandered over, and gives her a scratch behind the ear.    

 

Excitement washes over Victor and he can’t stop the wide grin spreading across his face. “That would be perfect, Makka would love that! You have my cell phone number now right?” Yuuri nods. “Just text me when you plan on heading out and we’ll meet you downstairs.”

 

With that, they say their goodbyes and Victor stands at the door and watches Yuuri head for the elevator. He quickly ducks back inside so he’s not caught staring, collapsing against the door and sliding down to the floor. Makka comes over and plops down besides him, resting her head in his lap.

 

“Oh Makka, I think I’m in love. What am I gonna do?”

 

* * *

 

Vicchan excitedly greets Yuuri as he enters his apartment, happily yipping and licking Yuuri’s face as he scoops him up once he deposits his tools next to the door.

 

“Hey buddy, you miss me? Guess what? I made a new friend today. Her name’s Makkachin and I think you two will really like each other. We’re going to go have some fun with her and her dad on Saturday. Her dad is… well he’s really nice too.”

 

Yuuri gently puts Vicchan back down and fishes his phone out of pocket. He first saves Victor’s number, then presses the contact for his employer — a picture of a eggplant emoji.

 

“Yuuri, mon cheri! How’s my _favorite_ sexy super today? Nail anything good lately?”

 

Yuuri lets out a long sigh. “Hey Chris. I’m fine and nope, my hammer still isn’t getting much use, but thanks for asking.” Chris laughs heartily. “So I called to tell you that I finally met the new tenant you rented 5B to… Victor Nikiforov?”

 

“Ah yes, I remember him from when I showed him and his realtor the apartment. Sooo… what’d you think?” Yuuri swears he can practically hear Chris waggling his eyebrows.

 

“Seriously, what the hell Chris? I thought we were friends. Why didn’t you warn me that he was so damn hot?!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri go on their doggy date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm blown away by all the kudos and comments! Thank you all so much for showing this fic so much love!! <3
> 
> All the love to cath-sith for the beta and support!

Three days. Victor has to wait three whole days until his and Yuuri’s doggy date on Saturday. Well, it wasn’t really a _date-date_ , despite how much Victor wanted it to be one. They were just introducing their sweet pups and going for a walk. That’s it, nothing more. Victor is trying to not get his hopes up, but there is a voice in the back of his head whispering that maybe, _just maybe_ Yuuri is a little attracted to him as well. Sure he had just been doing his job by being so helpful, but Yuuri was so much nicer than Victor expected an apartment super to be and he had been flirting a bit, hadn’t he? The way Yuuri explained how to fix the faucet — the words wittily rolling off his tongue accompanied by a teasing sparkle in those big beautiful eyes — makes Victor think that there _had_ to have been some kind of meaning behind it.

 

Victor can’t help but smile and feel happiness bubbling up inside every time he replays their interaction in his head, even if it did keep him up for half the night. His faucet might now be fixed, but Victor’s sleeplessness hasn’t yet been cured.

 

Victor walks out of the elevator early on Wednesday, Makkachin happily trotting alongside him, excited for her morning walk. As they cross the lobby he hears a voice, faltering in his steps as he glances over towards the source — Yuuri standing off to one side, looking like a wet dream (very close to the one Victor had only a few hours ago) in another tight t-shirt and pair of jeans, thumbs hooked into his toolbelt. He’s chatting with a couple of young women, who are staring at him with lovesick expressions best described as if hearts were shooting from their eyes.

 

Victor feels a pang of jealousy — of course Yuuri gets attention from others, how could he not looking the way he does and being so nice? It suddenly dawns on him that he actually doesn’t know the type of person Yuuri would be interested in. Are those ladies more what he’s attracted to? He starts to second guess himself — maybe he _did_ misread the situation and Yuuri hadn’t been flirting with him.

 

Not wanting to be caught staring, Victor tries to hurry towards the door before being spotted; however, Makkachin has other ideas and decides she wants to greet her new friend, despite Victor’s hold on her. With a loud boof, she turns and bolts across the lobby, jerking the leash out of Victor’s hand, making him stumble and fall flat on his face. Yuuri looks over at the commotion and noticing the happy pup charging right for him, opens his arms to catch her as she jumps, laughing and accepting a faceful of doggy kisses. Victor separates his face from the hard tile floor and feels his heart skip as he watches the two of them.

 

Victor isn’t sure how he’s going to survive living in this building if he’s going to keep witnessing this angel among men lavish such love upon his dog.

 

“Hey, Makkachin! How are you girl? Aww, thank you for the kisses, you just made my morning!” As Yuuri continues to hug and pet her, he looks around for Victor, eyebrows furrowing in confusion until glancing down and noticing him sprawled out on the floor. “Oh! Good morning Victor, whatcha doing down there?”

 

“Hey Yuuri, good morning.” Victor finally gets up and brushes himself off. “Uh, nothing really… trying to teach Makka a new trick, is all. Just showing her how to play dead.” _Just like I want to do… crawl under the nearest rock and die from embarrassment._

 

Yuuri laughs brightly, and wow can Victor get used to hearing that all the time. “Well despite your _amazing_ demonstration, unfortunately it seems like she hasn’t got it just yet. Might have to go over it a few more times.” Victor swears he sees that mischievous twinkle in Yuuri’s eyes again.

 

Suddenly remembering they have an audience, Yuuri gently pushes Makkachin down after one more scratch behind the ears then turns back to the women still standing by watching the exchange. “Ah, sorry ladies. So would one o’clock today be alright to come by?”

 

Victor stops himself from visibly pouting at Yuuri’s attention being diverted away and the thought of him being in the women’s apartment. What if they try to woo him by answering the door in sexy lingerie and a plate of fresh baked cookies or a cool refreshing drink? _Need to stop by the store and get chocolate chips and wine… or is he more of a beer guy? I should also dust off those skimpy thongs that haven’t seen the light of day since before the move._

 

Victor quickly grabs Makkachin’s leash again and makes to walk away, already feeling bad about the disruption they caused, but before he can leave Yuuri says goodbye to the women and turns back, squatting down to pet Makkachin some more. He looks back up at Victor and smiles shyly.

 

“Sorry about that… like I mentioned yesterday, it’s been a little hectic with requests.” Victor understands. He can’t blame anyone for wanting an excuse to get Yuuri into their apartment. Having the chance to watch those muscles at work would get anyone’s pulse racing. Stop, _you’re being creepy again Victor — Yuuri is not just a piece of eye candy. Candy that I definitely wouldn’t mind getting my mouth around, especially that firm looking a-_

 

“So how’s the faucet? I hope you were able to finally get some sleep.”

 

Victor is quickly shaken out of his thoughts by Yuuri’s softly spoken question. He’s watching him with those big brown eyes and all Victor can think about is how he _still_ didn’t get much sleep last night due to needing to take care of another “leaking problem”, and feels himself start to blush.

 

“Ah… yeah, the faucet is perfect! Definitely didn’t keep me up _at all_ , so thanks again.” He rubs the back of his neck and changes topics. “So how are you this morning? Up early I see.”

 

“Oh I’m pretty good, thanks! Yeah, although I much rather sleep in, I’m usually up early so I can take Vicchan on a walk before starting on things needed around the building.”

 

Victor nods. “I was just about to take Makka out... well before she rudely interrupted your conversation that is.” They both huff a laugh and Victor looks fondly down at his loyal companion. “You know, we talked about this girl, we’re supposed to say ‘excuse me’ and wait our turn.” He glances back at Yuuri, who’s standing up again but still petting the naughty poodle as she sits and laps up the attention. “I’m really sorry about the interruption.”

 

Yuuri waves his hand dismissively. “No problem at all. It’s always nice to be greeted by such hands- ah, happy faces first thing in the morning. Shame you just missed Vicchan though. I’d go get him but I really need to get started on my first call... but you still good for Saturday?” Yuuri looks at him expectantly, perhaps a bit hopefully.

 

“Yes! I’m - _we_ are both very excited to meet Vicchan.” Victor averts his eyes, wanting to hide exactly how excited and desperate he must look. “We haven’t actually met too many people yet, so it will be good to get out and enjoy time with some nice company.” He glances back up and gives Yuuri a small smile.

 

Yuuri smiles again and gently touches Victor’s arm, and it’s all he can do to hold back a gasp at the contact. “We’re both looking forward to it as well, and the weather looks like it will be nice. Should be fun.” When Yuuri removes his hand Victor immediately misses the warmth of his skin against his own.

 

With that, they say their goodbyes, albeit a bit reluctantly in Victor’s case. Yuuri promises again to text Victor with a time for them to meet, then Victor heads out for Makkachin’s overdue walk. Thank goodness she hadn’t peed on the floor, for that would’ve been another embarrassing incident he just didn’t need tacked on that morning.

 

\----------

 

Luckily the next few days pass by relatively quick. Victor buries himself in work during the day and actually joins some coworkers for happy hour after work on Thursday. It’s nice to relax and have a chance to get to know them a little better without work getting in the way of chatting.

 

He receives a text from Yuuri Friday evening just as he was finishing dinner.

 

 **Super Yuuri:**  Hey Victor it’s Yuuri. Would tomorrow at 10 work for you and the lovely lady?

 **Super Yuuri:** We can grab some breakfast too if you like? I know a cafe that allows dogs

 

 **Victor:**  Hi Yuuri! Yes 10 is perfect! Breakfast also sounds good!

 **Victor:** Makka and I are looking forward to it!

 

 **Super Yuuri:** Great! Vicchan and I will meet you in the lobby o(^◇^)o

 

Victor let out an inhuman sounding squeal — how dare this man be so adorable!

 

 **Super Yuuri:**  Have a good night Victor

 

 **Victor:**  Thanks Yuuri, you too :)

 

Victor almost typed out a heart emoji but stopped himself. _What is wrong with you, he’s not your boyfriend. Get ahold of yourself man._

 

He was a little nervous about how things would go but definitely excited about spending some time with Yuuri and getting a chance to know him better. Victor hoped that Vicchan would like him and Makkachin as well — a way to a man’s heart was through his dog after all.  

 

* * *

 

_Meanwhile in apartment 1A..._

 

Yuuri was starting to panic. He was meeting Victor tomorrow morning and has no idea what to wear. He knows it’s not a real date, that he only just met the man, but Yuuri feels like there might be mutual attraction and that this could possibly be the beginning of _something_ , so he wants to make a good impression. Not only was Victor the most gorgeous man Yuuri has ever met, but he was also very sweet and actually a little dorky. Certainly not as cool and collected one would expect just by looking at him, which Yuuri found endearing. Victor was someone he could actually see himself being with for the long haul if only given the chance.

 

Yuuri surprised himself by flirting with the man, getting an unusual burst of confidence and quickly pulling out the skills he picked up from Chris over the years. Victor seemed receptive to it… at least Yuuri hopes he interpreted the flustered reactions and blushing correctly. Yuuri never could quite tell in the past if someone was interested in him and honestly still had a hard time believing he could garner attraction from others.

 

Once the job was done, Yuuri had noticed something in Victor’s expression when preparing to leave, something in his eyes akin to disappointment, setting Yuuri into motion again to act out of his comfort zone and ask Victor to take their dogs for a walk together that weekend. Why not take the chance, especially when he could use his own precious pup as an excuse for them to see each other again sooner rather than later?

 

Seeing him the other day had been a nice surprise as well. Sure, Yuuri sees the building tenants all the time — in the lobby, walking through the halls, in the elevator — but considering he hadn’t seen Victor at all during the first month after moving in, Yuuri really hadn’t expected to just run into him again before Saturday. He is proud that he managed to stay cool, or at least hope he seemed so, despite screaming on the inside. Victor had looked amazing again, of course, put together in a fashionably casual way that seemed effortless, and laying in a heap on the ground as Makkachin launched herself at Yuuri after clearly ripping free from Victor’s grip, made his heart swell with such affection and fondness over how perfectly imperfect the man actually is.

 

However, each of the two times he’s seen Victor he was wearing scrubby work clothes, so how he looks tomorrow is _very_ important, especially if he wants to win his way into Victor’s heart… and eventually his pants (because who was he kidding, Yuuri was not only hoping for a meaningful relationship but all the perks that came with it as well).

 

After pacing back and forth to the mirror, trying on different options only hating each one, the contents of his closet littering his room while Vicchan curiously watches from his spot on Yuuri’s bed, he finally gives up and grabs his phone to contact the only person he knew could help him in such a crisis.  

 

 **Yuuri:**  Code Katsudon - HELP!

 

 **Eggplant Emoji:**  What’s your gay emergency?

   

\----------

 

For the first time in years, Yuuri wakes before his alarm. He’s buzzing with nervous energy about meeting Victor in just a few hours. Resigning himself to not getting any more sleep, he hops out of bed and showers quickly. He’s pulling on some shorts when the doorbell buzzes and Vicchan shoots out of the bedroom, yipping excitedly. Not even bothering to put on a shirt and running a hand through his damp hair, he opens the door to let in the expected guest, his best friend Christophe, who also is his employer's son and helped secure Yuuri the job. He quickly walks through the door, his boyfriend Phichit trailing behind. Over the past couple years the two have been dating Yuuri has become quite close to him as well, glad his friend found someone that he clicks with and who makes him happy.

 

“Yuuri mon cheri, we are here to help as promised! And I’ve come bearing gifts” Chris stops to give Yuuri a quick peck on both cheeks, then holds up a carry out tray with coffees and another bag Yuuri can only assume contains clothes.

 

“And I’ve brought makeup as requested… I’m so excited you’re _finally_ letting me put my skills to work on your gorgeous face! Although I know you won’t need much, not with your flawless skin... not that you should go full glam for this situation anyway.” Phichit gives Yuuri a quick hug, then hurries over to the kitchen table to deposit his huge makeup case.

 

“Yeah, I only want a little something extra, maybe enhance my eyes some just to make them stand out more? I just don’t want to look as if I’m trying too hard.” Yuuri shrugs. “And thanks again for coming to help, both of you. This really means a lot.”

 

“Yuuri darling, you know I always have your back. I’d never let that precious gay ass of yours flounder when there are a hot man’s affections to win. Although as I always tell you, there’s no need to worry so much. There have been so many men willing to fall at your feet, you just never notice them.”

 

“Maybe I just never have been interested in any of those potential tripping hazards.” Yuuri shoots back with a smirk.

 

Sure he’s dated a bit, less so since graduating, and some were nice enough, but they just didn’t have what Yuuri was looking for in a potential long-term partner. Immediately his thoughts shift to Victor again, and it’s strange how Yuuri is already drawn to him. That there just seems to be something different about him. He can’t quite put his finger on it, but just thinking about the man makes Yuuri feel things he’s definitely never felt before, and it’s both exciting and terrifying.

 

“So let’s see what ridiculous get-ups you brought with you so I can go back to freaking out over my own clothes.”

 

“Hmph.” Chris folds his arms across his chest and shoots him a pout in mock offense. “And here I thought you trusted me.”

 

“I usually do… but I also _know_ you and what you consider “tasteful”. I’m also still not over the fact you didn’t even warn me about Victor, especially since you knew I’d find him attractive. Now look at the situation I’m in… I’m actually interested in the guy, in more ways than one.”

 

Phichit gasps and claps his hands together. “Oh this really _is_ serious then?! I thought you just wanted to just bang the living daylights outta him, but it sounds as if you actually _like-like_ him! Aaahh I’m so excited that you’re finally putting yourself out there and going for it Yuuri. It’s about damn time!”

 

Yuuri sighs, but can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. “Thanks... yeah I do really like him. I mean, we just met, but it’s just so easy talking to him and he’s really sweet. That’s why I want to make a good impression today. This isn’t even a real date, so I’m hoping I can get him to like me enough to at least give me a chance… if I’m even the type of person he’d be interested in.”

 

“He’d be crazy to not be interested in you. But if you really want to seal the deal, I say just show up naked… he’ll definitely _love_ you then.” Chris winks and Yuuri swats at him while Phichit snickers.

 

“Alright that's enough, we’re wasting time. I leave myself in your hands… make me beautiful.”

 

* * *

  

The elevator dings and Victor takes a deep breath as he waits for the doors to slide open. The mantra of _this isn’t a date, this isn’t a date_ plays over and over in his head as he wills himself to calm down. Makkachin, probably already sensing Yuuri and his small companion, pulls Victor out of the elevator and into the lobby. Yuuri is standing off to the side looking even more amazing than ever ( _which excuse him, now that's just unfair_ ), a backpack slung over one shoulder and holding the leash of an adorable small poodle, who starts bouncing around Yuuri’s feet with his tail wagging rapidly upon seeing them approach.

 

Yuuri looks up to see what’s caught Vicchan’s interest and noticing Victor and Makkachin, smiles brightly and waves. He’s wearing a tight navy henley, the long sleeves pushed up and all three buttons undone so that his collarbone is peeking through. The shirt is paired with dark jeans which are hugging his ass and thighs more than any of the previous pairs Victor has seen on him. His hair is also gelled back, and paired with his usual blue framed glasses, it’s quite possibly the hottest thing Victor has ever seen and he literally has no fucking idea how he’s supposed to make it through this morning without melting into a puddle of goo.

 

“G-good morning Yuuri!” Victor pulls back on Makka’s leash so that she doesn’t barrel over Yuuri again or his tiny pup.

 

“Morning! How’s it going?” Yuuri pushes back off the wall he was leaning against and reaches out to scratch Makka behind the ears as she stops and sniffs Vicchan. He smiles down at the pair of them as Vicchan licks Makka’s nose. “This here is Vicchan, my best buddy. Vicchan... this is Makkachin and her dad, Victor.”

 

Vicchan actually yips in reply and after giving Makka another lick, hops over to Victor, tail still wagging. Victor crouches down to gently pet him and coos. He holds his hand out palm up, to which Vicchan immediately gives his paw, so he gives it a little shake.

 

“It’s so nice to meet you Vicchan, I’ve heard such nice things about you from your proud papa here.” Smiling back up at Yuuri, he notices a slight pink tint has spread over the man’s cheeks. “Oh Yuuri, he is just _precious_. Absolutely adorable… I love him already.”

 

“T-thanks. I’m so glad… and thanks again for meeting us today. Vicchan has been very excited.” Yuuri bites his lip, which barely conceals his smile. “Did you want to head out?”

 

Victor stands and nods, motioning for Yuuri to lead the way, and they walk out into the sunshine.

 

\----------

 

The cafe is cute and they manage to snag a table outside so all four of them can enjoy the nice weather. Once again, conversation between them is easy and comfortable. Victor loves listening to Yuuri talk about his family and friends, watching how animated he gets, losing himself in those gorgeous and expressive eyes ( _did his lashes look that long before?_ ). As good of a storyteller Yuuri is however, he also seems to want to know all there is about Victor, asking all sorts of questions and listening intently.  

 

As they both focus on deciding what to eat, Victor can’t help but peer over the top of his menu to sneak glances across the table. Yuuri’s shirt looks way too good on him and is showing off his elegant neck and sharp lines of his collarbone. _He looks so delicious… I just want to run my tongue along- arrgh stop it, Victor! He’s not one of the breakfast items!_

 

Yuuri seems to sense him staring as he glances up and they lock eyes. A blush blooms across his cheeks again and he puts the menu down.

 

“D-did you decide what you're having? I'm thinking of the egg white wrap so I can also get a chocolate croissant… I'm letting today be a cheat day.”

 

He smiles sheepishly and Victor believes that Yuuri should be allowed a cheat day everyday. _I can hand feed him chocolate croissants in bed every morning, then kiss the chocolate from his lips after each bite…_

 

“V-Victor? Are you ok?”

 

“Oh! Ah yeah sorry. I was just thinking a cheat day sounds like a good idea.” He quickly scans the menu. “I think I'll get the spinach quiche and a raspberry and cheese danish.”

 

“Mmm, good choice.” Yuuri licks his lips and yup that's it… Victor is not even making it through breakfast intact.

 

“S-so speaking of cheat days... does that mean you work out? You _definitely_ look like you do.” _Shit, no you’re being too obvious._ “I-I mean… is there a gym nearby that you use? I haven't found one to join yet.”

 

Yuuri chuckles but blushes even more. “Yeah, I use one that’s only a few blocks away from home. I can give you the number and website. It’s 24 hours so it’s pretty convenient with my crazy schedule.”

 

The server shows up with their drinks then so they place their orders, making sure to get treats for their furry companions, before returning to the conversation between sips of coffee. Despite the butterflies, Victor can’t remember the last time he felt so comfortable with someone. Talking with Yuuri is enjoyable and although he wants to make a good impression, he doesn’t feel like he needs to put on airs, to be something he’s not. It’s a welcome change from previous partners. Victor always felt that people expected him to be this perfect person, only kept around to look good on their arm and not have his own thoughts or depth, not seeming to care that there is so much more to him.

 

He then reminds himself that Yuuri isn’t a romantic partner — they aren’t boyfriends, only possibly friends at this point. How is it that he’s yearning for the other man’s affections already? Victor is never one to fall so easily, even with people he has dated.

 

Their food arrives and they dig in immediately, Victor nearly choking when Yuuri makes an almost indecent sounding moan when he takes the first bite and licks crumbs from his lips. He quickly averts his eyes and focuses on his own food, trying and failing not to imagine Yuuri making those noises in bed… while Victor works to find which spots get the loudest and most pleasurable reactions. He feels himself start to get hot, his skin is probably starting to flush, so he quickly grabs his water glass and takes a big gulp.

 

“Everything alright? Is it spicy?” Yuuri is looking at him curiously, head adorably tilted to the side.

 

Victor swallows then clears his throat. “N-no, it’s fine. Delicious… still just a bit hot, is all.”

 

Victor flashes him what he hopes is a reassuring smile. It seems to do the trick in appeasing Yuuri and he goes back to his own food. They finish up the meal fairly quickly, pay the bill ( _separate checks so most definitely not a date_ ), then head to the park, which is a lot closer than Victor expected. The dog run is within a larger park, a smaller space where they can let the excited furballs off the leash and enjoy running around unrestricted.

 

“This is great, Yuuri! I knew that the park was here, but didn’t realize this particular area for dogs existed.”

 

Yuuri beams at him. “We can always take a walk around the park too if you like, but this spot is great to just let them go wild and have some fun.”

 

He bends down to unclip Vicchan’s leash, Victor doing the same for Makka, and they both immediately take off, bouncing around each other. Victor’s heart swells with affection seeing his sweet girl have fun with her new friend. No matter what happens, or doesn’t happen, between him and Yuuri, he knows that at least Makkachin is happy.  

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting on a bench with Victor, watching the fondness in the other man’s face as his eyes follow Vicchan and Makkachin running around and playing, Yuuri tries to think back to the last time he felt so happy and content. It’s a bit terrifying how comfortable he is with Victor already, that even though the doubts on whether the other man would actually be interested in Yuuri still creep up, he’s able to push them down for a bit and just enjoy the time they’re spending together.

 

If he’s honest with himself, he’s actually feeling pretty good today, another unusual burst of confidence. Chris and Phichit’s help definitely seemed to hit the mark — he’s pretty damn sure that he’s caught Victor ogling him more than a few times already. He’s put a lot of work into staying fit and the outfit Chris picked out shows off his body just right. Yuuri can even admit to himself that the tight clothes paired with Phichit’s superior makeup skills, which help to give his eyes a little extra pop, do make him look kind of hot. He’s had to resist batting his eyelashes too much where it would start to become obvious.

 

Now if he could only get up his nerve to try to turn this newfound friendship into something more.     

Maybe he should step up his flirting game some more? Victor responded well to it the other day, the silly innuendos Yuuri casually threw out causing the other man to get a bit flustered. Couldn’t hurt to try that tactic again and see what happens.

 

He waits until there is another comfortable lull in the conversation, the two of them just sitting and watching the dogs play with one another, then turns to root through his bag.

 

“Hey Victor, so I have balls.”

 

He hears Victor’s sharp inhale and has to stifle a laugh.

 

“W-what was that Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri pulls a couple tennis balls from his bag and turns back to show him. “Balls? I have a few balls… you know, for Vicchan and Makka to play with.” He smiles innocently and slowly blinks, knowing the mascara he’s wearing makes his lashes look long and full.

 

Victor clears his throat and reaches for one of the balls. “O-oh that’s perfect… great idea!”

 

They call the dogs over and spend some time playing fetch, the pups excitedly chasing after the balls and each other, and pick up their earlier conversation. After a little while when Vicchan and Makkachin seem to be getting a little tired, Yuuri decides to strike again and reaches back into his bag.

 

“Looks like it’s a good time for a break. I have a big bone for you...”

 

This time the reaction from Victor is immediate and he whips his head towards Yuuri. “W-wha?!”

 

Yuuri pulls a couple rawhide bones out of the bag and waves them in in the air, giving Victor a huge grin. “A bone for you to give Makkachin? I brought a couple with me as a treat and have a big one for you to give her… if it's alright for her to have one of course.”

 

“Uh yeah… t-that’s fine. _Wow_ , you really thought of everything didn’t you?” Victor’s eyes narrow slightly and Yuuri worries that maybe he’s gone too far. However, Victor reaches out to take the bone but lets his fingers wrap over Yuuri’s, letting them linger for a moment before pulling the bone slowly from his hand, all the while keeping their eyes locked a small smirk on his face.

 

“Thanks, Yuuri, Makka will _love_ this. Bones are always nice, yeah?” Victor says in a low tone and Yuuri can’t repress the shiver that runs up his spine. Is this really happening? Are his sub-par flirting tactics actually working? He’s afraid to move, to do anything that will break this moment, hoping that he hasn’t been wrong and there really is something growing between them, only just simmering beneath the surface?

 

Victor is the first to break the spell, however, giving Yuuri a wink then turning away to give Makkachin the bone and show her some affection. Yuuri sighs fondly while watching the two of them as he gives Vicchan his own treat. It’s unreal that he’s finally found someone like Victor — insanely gorgeous, sweet, smart yet fun and silly, loves dogs unashamedly — everything Yuuri has wanted in a partner. He’s just not sure if he’s the type of person that Victor would want back.

 

After the dogs finish up their treats, Yuuri suggests they take a walk to stretch their legs. Victor enthusiastically accepts so they leash the dogs once again and head out into the park. Yuuri is glad that Vicchan enjoys playing with Makkachin, that they are getting along so well. His heart fills with happiness as he watches his tiny poodle bounce around, yipping in excitement, picking up various twigs and sticks way too large for him to carry back and show off to his new friend. The whole situation feels nice, almost domestic in a way. Yuuri can envision them taking their dogs on their daily walks together; waking up in the mornings, getting coffee, planning their day as they walk along hand in hand. A happy sigh escapes his mouth, the action unfortunately not going unnoticed by Victor. He turns to give Yuuri a questioning look.

 

“Everything ok Yuuri? Thinking about something in particular?”

 

Yuuri wonders if he should just say what’s on his mind, just go for it and admit his feelings, even though it’s probably crazy and too fast since they’ve only known each other a couple of days. He’s usually crap at reading the signs when someone is into him, but he doesn’t think he’s imagining the mutual attraction between them, despite the part of him that wants to jump up and say he’s wrong and there’s no way Victor could ever be interested in someone like him. But oh how he wants to tell that part to shut up and take the chance, forge ahead and say just it…

 

Suddenly Yuuri’s phone starts ringing, interrupting his thoughts. Quickly fishing it out of his pocket he sees it’s one of the other tenants, Mrs. Robinson. She’s one of his regular callers — always having some sort of issue going on and demanding that Yuuri fixes it right away.

 

Apologizing to Victor he answers to find out what the issue of the week is — this time her clothes dryer isn’t heating up and she needs Yuuri to come as soon as possible because she _absolutely_ _must_ finish drying the extra set of bed sheets before her overnight guests arrive later today. Internally groaning, Yuuri appeases her with a promise of being there within the hour to take a look, then hangs up and gives Victor another apologetic look.

 

“I’m really sorry that I have to cut our time short… unfortunately a super is never really off the clock.”

 

Victor nods in sympathy. “I understand Yuuri, you have an important job to do. I’m glad we got to spend the morning together though, it’s been really fun.”

 

They head back towards home, walking closely together, arms bumping occasionally. Yuuri itches to reach out and grab Victor’s hand but restrains himself. The moment has passed for now. Getting to know each other over the course of the past few hours has been great, and he wants to spend more time with Victor, but he’ll have to find a better time to let his feelings be known. Doing it now when he has to run off to work isn’t the right time.

 

As they turn onto their block, Victor suddenly speaks up. “You know Yuuri, it’s going to be getting hot soon, and you mentioned something the other day about helping to put in air conditioners. I just realized that I don’t have one… do you have any suggestions on where to purchase a window unit?”

 

“Actually you’re in luck because I have a couple brand new units in storage. I try to keep a few in stock in case someone has an issue with theirs. I can bring up one for you if you need!” Yuuri gives him a big smile.

 

This is perfect. Another chance to help Victor out with something in his apartment can be the perfect way to flirt some more and maybe even show off a little bit again! Maybe once they’re alone together again Yuuri can actually find the courage to let the man know he’s interested in him.

 

“Wow, that would be fantastic Yuuri, thanks! So uh… how much would it be?”

 

“Oh I can’t remember exactly, so don’t worry. I’ll figure it out and let you know. When would you want me to come by?” Yuuri doesn’t really want to worry about the cost, maybe he can just give it to Victor as a gift, he only cares that he has a way for them to see each other again soon.

 

“Well I know you’re really busy, so honestly whenever you have time. I work Monday through Friday and usually home most nights by six. Unless… unless you prefer to pop in during the day. You have the key-”

 

“No! I mean that no, evenings are perfectly fine. How about Monday? I can come up around seven again if that works?” Yuuri tries to keep the pleading tone out of his voice. He wants to do this while Victor is there, not when it would be just him and Makkachin. As much as he loves the sweet poodle, she’s not the one he’s trying to woo.   

 

“Seven on Monday would be perfect. Really thank you so much Yuuri, I really appreciate this.”

 

Victor gives him another blinding smile and Yuuri notices a slight blush across his nose. Victor looks so adorable and sweet, and the urge to throw caution to the wind and kiss him is so strong, but they are approaching the building so Yuuri knows he needs to get going. If he kisses Victor he’s definitely not going to want to part ways, and he has to get changed and head up to Mrs. Robinson’s apartment before she calls him again to complain.

 

Yuuri bends down to give Makkachin a scratch behind the ears and scoop up Vicchan. “Thanks for joining me today Victor. I had… both Vicchan and I had a lot of fun. See you on Monday?”

 

Victor holds the door open for him and gives a nod. “Yes, we’ll see you Monday. And thanks again for inviting us out, we had fun too. I hope we can do it again soon.”

 

Yuuri watches Victor head for the elevator, knowing he’s wearing a dopey smile on his face but can’t help it. He’s already falling, he knows it, and it’s scary as hell. Monday… Monday he’ll say something. Yuuri might technically be working but he knows Chris doesn’t mind him fraternizing with one of the tenants, especially this one in particular. He’s taught Yuuri everything he knows after all.

 

\--------

 

 **Yuuri:**  So def not a date, but it was fun. Chris, I really like him so much. Still not sure but think he *might* be into me too

 

 **Eggplant Emoji:**  Darling I’m sure he is. There’s no way he wouldn’t be into dat ass ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **Yuuri:** *eyeroll* Doing an AC install for him Monday so I have another chance to be alone with him

 

 **Eggplant Emoji:** Oh ho! Now you can really show off those sexy muscles. He’ll be yours in no time ;)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fluff and silliness. 
> 
> Next time, sexy handyman Yuuri will install Victor's AC for him as he continues to suffer from thirst.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the night Yuuri installs an Air Conditioner for Victor while he continues to die of thirst for the sexy super.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I just want to thank all of you for the incredible amount of love you've given this fic! I am seriously blown away at all the amazing comments and kudos! This started out as just a silly little idea, but you all have kept me so motivated to keep going with this story, so it's now seems to have taken on a life of its own and going to be longer than I originally intended. 
> 
> I'm also so happy that people are liking the friendship between Yuuri and Chris, that now I'm already planning on turning this into a series and writing a side fic on their first meeting and the origin of their friendship. I'll make sure to keep you updated!
> 
> This chapter was originally 8k, but my awesome betas cath-sith and [ajwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf) suggested I break it up, so luckily for you that means you're going to get three updates posted close together! Yay!!
> 
> Lastly, a huge thank you to cath-sith and ajwolf for the beta. They are both such awesome people and have helped me so much. AJ writes amazing YOI fics that you should definitely go check out (and if you have read them, I highly suggest reading them again because they're just that damn good!)
> 
> Ok enough of my rambling. Without further ado, here are our ridiculously cute smitten dorks!

Victor races home Monday evening, ducking out of work a little early after explaining he has the super stopping by to install his air conditioner. He had spent most of Sunday cleaning the apartment and going food shopping, so now there was only one thing left to do. He was a man with a plan — wooing one Yuuri Katsuki by way of fresh home-baked goods. Yuuri mentioned that he watches what he eats and that Saturday was a cheat day, so Victor is taking a chance here, but seeing the way the man savored his pastry and hearing the sinful noises coming out of his mouth, Victor just knew he had to put this plan into action.

He hurriedly changes and heads into the kitchen, pulling out ingredients and mixing bowls in preparation. He’s only got a little over an hour until Yuuri arrives, so he slips on the new apron he recently bought and gets to work.

Victor is frosting the last cupcake when the doorbell rings. Glancing at the clock, he sees it’s exactly seven and smiles to himself. Punctual as always. Wiping his hands on the front of his apron, Victor opens the door and feels a sense of deja vu. As his eyes sweep over the sight in front of him, Victor once again feels that he must be actually sleeping, for how is the man standing in his doorway even real?

Yuuri is leaning against a cart with the air conditioner, wearing green cargo shorts which unfortunately hide his thighs, but make up for that by hanging dangerously low on his hips, no doubt helped by his toolbelt being loosely slung around his waist. The shorts also show off his sculpted calves ( _so now I’m a calf guy apparently_ ), and are paired with a loose fitting tank top. How _dare_ he try to make Victor self-combust on the spot.

 

“H-hey Yuuri. Come on in. How are you?”

 

“Hi there, doing great thanks.” He flashes Victor a smile that he swears is just on this side of seductive, then peers around Victor, looking into the apartment. “Uh… I need to roll this cart in if that’s ok. I just want to make sure Makkachin stays safely away. I don’t want to accidentally roll over her paws.”

 

Victor quickly leads Makkachin to her bed and asks her to stay, which she does despite her obvious want to jump on Yuuri as she’s practically vibrating in excitement. Yuuri rolls the cart through the door, setting it near the living room windows, then immediately turns towards the happy pup and calls her over for some love. Crouching down to give Makkachin belly rubs, Yuuri tilts his chin up and sniffs the air, smelling the warm, delicious aroma filling the apartment. Looking at Victor, he hones in on what it actually says on the front of his [apron](https://www.amazon.com/Apron-Aprons-Sausage-Barbecue-Kitchen/dp/B01DCABGDY) and quirks an eyebrow up at him.

 

“Cute apron. ‘ _Does my sausage look big in this_?’ Hmm, guess it depends how much can fit in my mouth. That’s really the most accurate way to measure right?”

 

Victor chokes on air. “Y-yeah… well... I do prefer thick juicy ones myself.” _Hah! Good recovery Nikiforov!_

 

Yuuri lets out a laugh, amusement sparkling in his eyes. “Oh I definitely agree with that. So, something really does smell good in here… I’m guessing you were you cooking? Doesn’t smell like sausage though.”

 

Victor chuckles. “Yeah, unfortunately no sausage this time. M-maybe later though.” Victor clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck, knowing his face must be red. “Actually I was baking…  just finished up some cupcakes.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widen slightly. “Oooh yum. Is it someone’s birthday?”

 

“Nope. I just happen to find these adorable baking pans the other day and got inspired! Come see Yuuri… they’re [doggy paw](https://www.amazon.com/Silicone-Bakeware-Footprint-Chocolate-Reusable/dp/B0714Q2MHH/ref=asc_df_B0714Q2MHH/?tag=hyprod-20&linkCode=df0&hvadid=198068498826&hvpos=1o2&hvnetw=g&hvrand=5280823770613090451&hvpone=&hvptwo=&hvqmt=&hvdev=c&hvdvcmdl=&hvlocint=&hvlocphy=9004009&hvtargid=pla-350912040658&psc=1) shaped! I made some for us and also some that are safe for Makka and Vicchan!”

 

Yuuri rushes to the table to look where Victor has set out the cupcakes and gasps, hands flying to his cheeks. “These are so cute Victor! Y-you made them for us… for me and Vicchan?”

 

“Of course! Think of it as a thank you for all your help… and for making me feel welcome here in a new country and city. And I couldn’t forget Vicchan either, now could I? Makka wants to share with her new friend too, right girl?” Makkachin gives a boof at the sound of her name and Victor winks at Yuuri, taking delight in the hint of pink dusting his cheeks.

 

“Thank you so much, that’s just… just so nice of you. Maybe I should go get Vicchan after I install the AC so they can eat their treats together... that is only if you don’t have anything else to do later?”

 

“No of course not! That’s a great idea Yuuri!”

 

“Ok, well let me get to work then. Which window would you like the unit in? Most tenants seem to prefer the living room window, which does a pretty decent job of cooling the whole apartment down if you keep the bedroom door open. But if you really need an extra for in the bedroom I can find one for you. I personally haven’t had a problem with just the one, but it’s whatever your comfort level is.”

 

Victor thinks for a minute, finger tapping his mouth. Yuuri knows the apartments best so he probably should go by his advice, and get a second unit if necessary for the bedroom. _If things work out between us maybe I’ll actually need one to cool down the all heat we’ll be making._ His mouth starts curling up into a small smile, his body starting to warm up just from the thought of the two of them together — in his bed working up a sweat. He needs to quickly divert himself from these type of thoughts spiraling out of control for now though. Yuuri is here to do a job first, so he should let him get to it, then Victor can work on turning up the charm. Besides, as much as he wants to get Yuuri into bed — and do naughty _naughty_ things to each other — he wants a real relationship with him even more. He wants to be with Yuuri so much more than he’s ever wanted to be with anyone before, so he can’t rush this. So for now the plan is cupcakes with the dogs, followed by a real date, _then_ the bow-chicka-wow-wow.

 

“The living room is fine Yuuri, since you seem to think it best. I should listen to the expert, da?” Victor shoots him a wink.

 

Yuuri blushes and ducks his head. “Ha, I wouldn’t say I’m an expert… but yeah the living room should work well for you.” He walks over and opens the window, pulls a tape measure and pencil from his toolbelt, and starts taking measurements, holding the pencil between his lips when not making marks on the window sill. Victor can’t help but pout to himself.

 

_Why does the pencil get to be so lucky? I can give those lips something better to wrap around instead._

 

Yuuri turns back to the cart and — _holy crap_ — squats down with that glorious ass of his on full display, then lifts the air conditioner up as if it weighs nothing, and Victor practically swoons. He doesn’t miss the way the muscles of Yuuri’s arms flex as he lifts, can’t stop himself from just standing there gawking at him. What he wouldn’t give to be able to have those sculpted arms wrapped tightly around his own body, to be lifted up in the air and pushed up against the wall. Victor feels himself start to harden and thank god he’s still wearing an apron to hopefully help conceal his rapidly growing problem. Victor looks away and actually bites down on his knuckles, unable to control a small squeak from escaping.

Yuuri positions the unit in the window carefully then glances over, eyes slightly narrowed, probably having heard the noise Victor made. He looks like he’s trying not to smirk, however the pencil is still stuck in his mouth, lodged between his teeth. Yuuri adorably tries to talk, which lessens the seductive effect he’s currently holding over Victor, but only slightly because it really just makes him that much more endearing.

 

“Cous you take sa pinsal peas?”

 

Victor snorts. “I’m sorry, what? Take the pencil?”

 

Yuuri gives him a playful glare and nods. Victor chuckles and walks over, hesitating briefly before reaching out, since he knows it’s quite possible he’ll implode the moment he touches Yuuri’s mouth, but moves forward since Yuuri is waiting for help. He gently takes hold of the pencil, feeling a spark as his fingers brush against Yuuri’s lips, a shiver running down his spine as he lingers a moment longer than necessary. Victor can still feel the warmth of Yuuri’s mouth on the pencil and the urge to replace it with his own lips is oh so tempting. Especially when Yuuri licks his lips, then pulls the bottom one in between his teeth. Thoughts of those lips tracing along his body start sneaking in. _Stop stop stop — you’re getting out of control. Seriously Victor what is wrong with you? Let the man do his job, then you can ask him to ravish you._

Victor realizes he’s staring at Yuuri’s mouth too long and flicks his eyes up; Yuuri is looking at him with an expectant expression and a slight blush across his cheeks. He knows he can’t just keep staring at him like a dumbshit when the poor guy is standing there holding an air conditioner up on an open window ledge.

 

“Uh s-so... do you need me to do something with this?” Victor averts his eyes, scrunching his shoulders up and rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Yuuri clears his throat, then makes a small noise sounding like a chuckle. “Yeah, if you wouldn’t mind, could you mark where the holes need to go?”

 

“S-sure thing. Just mark where the holes are on both sides?”

 

“Uh-huh… gotta know where to _drill_.”

 

Victor’s brain proceeds to short-circuit.

 

Somehow pulling himself together, shaking his head to clear the fuzziness, Victor brings himself to move and do what Yuuri asked, making small dots where the brackets are placed over the window frame. Once he’s done, Yuuri hefts the unit up again — _ohgodohgodohgod_ — and places it down on the floor.

 

“Thanks. Ok so now I gotta drill holes to _screw_ into.” Yuuri stands and stretches, his tank top raising slightly to show off a bit of his defined abs, then flashes Victor a wicked smile. The thought suddenly crosses Victor’s mind that he hasn’t yet named a beneficiary for his bank accounts in the event of his death, which is about to occur any second now — he really wanted to leave everything to Makkachin.

 

Victor just stands there dumbly for a moment while Yuuri gets to work, before heading into the kitchen so as to take a moment to calm himself down. He takes off the apron and sets out a couple plates and glasses for their cupcake treat later. Noticing how warm the apartment is, not only from the oven and lack of AC, but definitely how hot Yuuri is making Victor feel with all his — _Yuuriness_ —  he gets an idea on how he can finally turn the tables around on his playful super. Victor tugs his t-shirt down so that the v-neck is a low as possible, then hurries to the fridge to grab a couple cans of seltzer. He heads back to the living room as soon as the sound of the drilling ceases.

 

“Hey Yuuri, would you like a drink? I know it’s pretty hot in here and I’m sure you’re working up a sweat with all that heavy lifting.”

 

Victor leans against the doorframe, holding one up in offer to Yuuri while he takes a sip of his own, tilting his head back in an exaggerated manner so as to show off his neck and collarbones as he takes a few big, slow gulps. As he lowers his head, licking his lips, and gives Yuuri a heavy lidded stare. Yuuri is staring right back with narrow eyes and his mouth parted, and Victor can see his chest rising with heavy breaths. Victor resists the urge to smirk. _Two can play your sexy little game, you delicious minx._

Yuuri slowly walks over, takes the can from Victor and pops the top. “Thank you _Victor_ , you’re right… it is getting quite warm.” Victor almost melts just from the way his name sounds rolling off Yuuri’s tongue.

Yuuri rubs the back of his arm along his forehead slowly, flexing his biceps and triceps and every other muscle possible ( _seriously how many muscles can an arm possibly have?!_ ). He takes a long sip from the can, finishing with an ‘ _aah_ ’, before — _holy fucking hell_ — running the can down his neck to cool himself off. Victor can see the condensation leaving behind a trail of dampness and goosebumps along his skin, and it takes every ounce of willpower that Victor has to not throw the man onto the sofa and follow the wetness with his tongue.

Yuuri shoots him another sexy smirk, then turns and saunters back to the window, hips swaying oh so slightly. “Thanks again, this really hit the spot,” he throws back over his shoulder. Victor slumps against the doorframe and tries to take a few steadying breaths.

 

“Hey Victor, I could use your help over here if that’s ok.” Yuuri calls. Victor nods, puts his drink down and practically runs over, tripping over his feet. He stops in front of Yuuri with a sheepish smile, knowing he looks like an eager schoolboy.

 

“What do you need me to do? Hold you up- I mean hold this up for you?”

 

That earns him a low chuckle. “You can, but actually… I thought that you would rather do the _screwing_.”

 

Victor’s mouth falls open and he blinks a couple times, but recovers quickly and clears his throat. “Well to be honest Yuuri, either is _perfectly_ fine with me. I can most certainly screw if you prefer, but I’m also quite happy to let you do the work instead.”

Yuuri’s face instantly flushes a bright red. _Nikiforov shoots and scores! It’s now 2 to… goddammit Yuuri is definitely still in the lead._

Yuuri coughs into his hand, looking a little shy all of a sudden, and gestures down at the air conditioner sitting on the floor between them. “Uh, ok that’s… yeah that’s very good to know. Um, I was thinking that I can hold up the air conditioner on the ledge, then if you wouldn’t mind, you could screw it to the window frame?”

 

“Sure thing! Hand me your tool?” It’s now Victor’s turn to flash Yuuri a devilish smirk.

 

Victor sees Yuuri roll his eyes fondly, then turns and bends over to pick up the electric screwdriver, sticking that delectable ass straight up in the air and pointed towards Victor. He has to clap a hand over his mouth to suppress a whimper. When Yuuri straightens and turns he’s wearing a deceptively innocent look on his face. “Here you go… I just hope it isn’t too _big_ for you to handle.”

 

“Oh don’t worry, that’s the way I like them... big and powerful. Gotta get the job done right.” Victor winks, and it’s all he can do at this point to not laugh. This is so much fun, even if it’s driving up the sexual tension and making him crazy, he loves the way they can just bounce off each other like this. Yuuri is such a dream — kind, witty, fun and so gorgeous. Victor really needs to marry this man.

 

Yuuri has his fist pushed against his mouth, looking like he’s trying to cover up that he’s about to bust out laughing any second as well. He squats down again and grabs both sides of the AC, then peers back up with a cheeky grin. “You ready?”

Deciding they need to get serious now and get this job done, or else risking the damn unit falling out the open window, Victor just gives him a quick nod and moves out of the way. After Yuuri positions it over the frame and sets the side sashes in place to cover the window opening, Victor gets to work securing the brackets. Once that is done and the unit is secure, Yuuri adds extra insulation in the top of the window. Finishing up, he stands back and waves his arms towards the window with a flourish.

 

“Ta-da! Now all that’s left is to plug it in.” Yuuri does so, then turns it on. It immediately starts up with a quiet hum.

 

“Wow Yuuri, this is great! It blows so quietly too. Although some noise wouldn’t bother me. Always expect a little humming while blowing, right?”

 

Yuuri purses his lips together, adorably suppressing a grin, and closes his eyes. When he reopens them, Victor can see the amusement sparkling within them. “You’re exactly right Victor. Humming and some vibration is always expected. Shows it’s hard at work keeping you feeling good.”

 

Victor’s body starts heating up again, his face and neck feeling like it’s on fire. He probably should drape himself over the air conditioner to cool off. _Calm down, calm down… you can’t let this get out of control._

Victor needs to figure out whether this is just a game to Yuuri, or whether he actually wants more than a night of what would most likely be mind-blowing sex. Victor feels it’s getting to the point where he’ll just willingly give himself over, let Yuuri have whatever it is he wants, but Victor knows that as amazing as it will be, having only that part of Yuuri will leave him unsatisfied. He wants it all, knows that they can be so good together.

Victor claps his hands, trying to snap them out of this thick sexually charged tension for the moment, and waves Yuuri towards the kitchen. “Alright, so that was really great teamwork!” He holds out his fist for Yuuri to bump, which causes the other man to finally let out a laugh as they awkwardly pound their fists together. “How about we reward ourselves with a treat now, what do you say?”

 

Yuuri smiles brightly, a look of excitement on his face. “Yes, sounds great! I should run down and get Vicchan then, if that’s ok?”

 

“Of course! Makka will be very happy to see him!”

 

Yuuri collects his stuff and throws it onto the cart, then pulls it over to the door, as Victor runs to hold it open for him. He pauses right outside and gives Victor an excited look.

 

“So I’ll be right back! Just have to drop this off in the storeroom first.” With that, he hurries out the door and Victor pokes his head out into the hall as he leaves. No way can he pass up any opportunity to watch that fantastic backside in motion.

  
_I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Victor's apron](https://www.amazon.com/Apron-Aprons-Sausage-Barbecue-Kitchen/dp/B01DCABGDY)  
> [cupcake pan](https://www.amazon.com/Silicone-Bakeware-Footprint-Chocolate-Reusable/dp/B0714Q2MHH/ref=asc_df_B0714Q2MHH/?tag=hyprod-20&linkCode=df0&hvadid=198068498826&hvpos=1o2&hvnetw=g&hvrand=5280823770613090451&hvpone=&hvptwo=&hvqmt=&hvdev=c&hvdvcmdl=&hvlocint=&hvlocphy=9004009&hvtargid=pla-350912040658&psc=1%20rel=)  
>   
> 
> Come say hi, I’m Zupsgirl1 on both [Tumblr](http://Zupsgirl1.tumblr.com) and Twitter [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JustUsThreeZs?lang=en)
> 
> Check out my other works on ao3, including my Princess Bride/Robin Hood: Men in Tights inspired WIP, "It's Inconceivable: Victor in Tights". I just posted a new chapter for that story a few days ago (beware, lots of emotions!): [Zupsgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein_Zupan/pseuds/Zupsgirl1)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of the night Yuuri installs the air conditioner - it’s time for cupcakes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please note that any negative thoughts regarding Yuuri’s looks and/or worth belong solely to Yuuri himself, and do not in any way reflect the true feelings of the author (man is fucking gorgeous and a catch, ok? Just ask Victor.) 
> 
> There's a conversation near the end of this chapter in which they are speaking Russian. Since I've been using italics for Victor and Yuuri's internal thoughts and for emphasis, I didn't want it to get confusing so quotes within a double slash (\\\\) indicate a person is speaking in Russian. I hope this works for everyone!
> 
> Thanks again to Cath-Sith and AJWolf for the beta and support!!

Yuuri hurries downstairs to go collect Vicchan. While in the elevator he decides to shoot Chris a text to let him know how it’s been going. Last night they worked out a plan on exactly what Yuuri should wear and Chris coached him on upping his flirting game. He strongly encouraged Yuuri to keep up the innuendos since it seemed like Victor was responding well to it, despite how silly it felt at times. However, he did have to admit it was really fun to watch Victor blush and get all flustered. He wonders just how low that adorable pink flush travels and really hopes he can eventually find out.  

 

 **Yuuri:** Chrrriiiisss omfg he baked paw shaped cupcakes for me and Vicchan!! I’m getting Vicchan now to bring back to his apt

 

 **Eggplant Emoji:** He bakes too?! So he's hot, sweet AND bakes?

 **Eggplant Emoji:** You found the trifecta mon cher!! You better marry him!

 

 **Yuuri:** Don't forget he also loves dogs

 

 **Eggplant Emoji:** Quadfecta… srsly he's a GD unicorn

 

Yuuri giggles at that. It’s so true, and he keeps wondering how he got so lucky in meeting someone like Victor and actually have him be interested? Yuuri supposes he really should be more thankful to his best friend for renting that apartment to Victor. Maybe he’ll get him a giftcard to that sex shop he loves so much — a treat that Phichit will appreciate as well.

 

 **Yuuri:** I think my seduction techniques are actually working. Def seemed into it as I lifted the AC. Made sure to flex and stick my ass out like you said to

 **Yuuri:** We keep going back and forth with the ridiculous jokes too. It’s been both fun and really fucking hot ;)

 

 **Eggplant Emoji:** That's my boy, I knew you had this! \o/

 **Eggplant Emoji:** Prepare for that perfect ass to be wrecked 

 

 **Yuuri:** I figured I'd let him do the preparing ;)

 

 **Eggplant Emoji:** Oooh I like the way you think. Let him take care of that precious cargo you work hard at hauling around. The man will be in heaven ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 

Yuuri feels his cheeks heat up. Despite knowing Chris for so long and being close, he still gets shy when his friend compliments him and insists he's good looking and worth someone's affections, especially since Yuuri usually can't see it. He really loves his friend for how much he cares and tries to help boost his confidence.

 

 **Yuuri:** Shit… I’m just thinking though

 **Yuuri:**  Do you think with the way I'm acting he thinks I only want a fling?

 

 **Eggplant Emoji:** Yuuri no. You spent the day together just walking dogs and having brunch. You didn't even hold hands!

 **Eggplant Emoji:** He also baked for you! Don’t think that’s just a ploy to get you into bed. I doubt the man needs to work that hard to get laid

 

 **Yuuri:** Yeah that’s gotta be true

 

 **Eggplant Emoji:** He’s gotta know you're not someone to use for just a good lay. You’re the whole damn package darling.

 

 **Yuuri:** I hope you’re right Chris

 

 **Eggplant Emoji:** Of course I am. Now go get him! ;)

 

Yuuri reaches his apartment, going in to grab his small companion, who is already excitedly waiting by the door the minute he opens it. He picks him up and laughs as he’s immediately covered in doggy kisses.  

 

“Hi buddy! Guess what? We’re going to see Makkachin! And her daddy made special treats for us! Isn’t that exciting? So let’s be on our best behavior ok?”

 

Yuuri heads back upstairs, carrying the wiggly pup and feeling excited he gets to spend even more time with Victor tonight. Maybe Chris is right — that Victor really does like him and wants more than just a quick thing — but that little sliver of doubt still lingers. They did have a nice day together on Saturday, and Victor did go out of his way to bake cupcakes. Yuuri is really touched by the gesture. Like Chris said, Victor probably doesn’t need to work too hard at getting someone into bed. The man is so gorgeous that people probably are constantly throwing themselves at him. That thought however, makes Yuuri stop in his tracks.

 

_Since he could get anyone, why would he want me? Sure we have fun together, but I know I’m nothing special. Despite what Chris always tells me, there are way hotter guys out there who are more in Victor’s league._

 

Yuuri shakes his head, trying to clear the negative thoughts before they spiral and weigh him down. He knows that they could be really good together, that he would treat Victor so well and be a good boyfriend. Yuuri also knows it’s not all about looks and deep down knows he’s attractive, just maybe not at the level that Victor is. Yuuri can also be fun, both in and out of the bedroom, so at the very least he _knows_ he’ll give Victor a good time in bed. Yuuri is definitely not lacking skills in that department even if it has been quite a while since he’s put them to use. It’s just that he wants more.  

 

Alright, he can do this. He is going to go for what he really wants. He will try to not worry and just carry on with the flirting, laughter, and learning more about each other. He promised himself he was going to give it his all, tell Victor how he feels and ask him out on a official date. No more skirting around it — it’s time to channel what Chris refers to as his “Eros Yuuri” (thanks to that class on love in ancient Greece Chris made them take sophomore year), and lay all his cards out on the table. Yuuri is determined to end the night with a plan for an actual date, or at the very least find out that Victor isn’t interested in a relationship. He hopes it isn’t the latter.

 

Also as much as he’d love to end the night with a tumble in the sheets, Yuuri knows it’s best to hold out until he takes Victor out for dinner. Falling into bed with Victor too soon will ultimately result in Yuuri falling even more, and he just can’t risk it if Victor doesn’t want anything serious. Yuuri can’t open himself up to heartbreak like that.

 

Vicchan starts licking his face again, bringing Yuuri out of his thoughts. He laughs and continues on, bouncing the silly poodle in his arms as he practically runs back to Victor’s, excited that he’s finally putting himself out there and making the effort to actually get the guy this time.

 

* * *

 

  
Victor is pacing around the apartment, thinking about all that’s happened tonight, worrying that his motives are being misconstrued. Besides needing Yuuri to know how much Victor wants him — above him, below him, in the hall, against the wall — he also wants to make it clear how much he really likes him and wants to date him. Victor just needs to get his shit together and ask the man out on a proper date. No more wimping out.

 

A couple soft knocks on the door alerts him to Yuuri’s return, and he bounds over to the door, Makkachin right on his heels. Victor doesn’t think he’ll ever not have his breath taken away at the sight of Yuuri. He’s forever in awe of how someone can be both so cute and ridiculously hot. Holding a tiny adorable poodle in his arms is just the frosting on the cake — Yuuri is the epitome of perfection.

 

Speaking of cake…

 

“Hey, welcome back! And hello Vicchan, we’re so excited you’re here and have something special for you!”

 

Victor gives the pup a few scratches before Yuuri sets him down. Makkachin immediately sniffs at Vicchan, who bounces around her feet. The two friends then take off across the living room over to where Makka’s bed and toys are. Victor closes the door then glances at Yuuri, who’s watching the dogs with a soft sweet smile, and feels his heart swell with affection. They all fit together so perfectly — Victor can just envision coming home to the same situation every night. It’s crazy how much his heart already aches for it.

 

“So why don’t we get them their treats first, then we can enjoy ours.” Victor says softly, gently touching Yuuri’s elbow as he walks past him.

 

Yuuri nods and they head into the kitchen, Victor grabbing Makka’s dog bowl along with an extra one for Vicchan. He places a doggy-safe cupcake in each, then winks at Yuuri as he places the bowls down and whistles. No sooner has he stood back up do the excited poodles come running in, sliding across the floor, heading straight for their treats. Yuuri just starts laughing and Victor feels like he can get drunk on that sound, wants to find a way to bottle it up and save it so he can listen to it all the time.  

 

With the dogs happy and occupied, Victor then carries the tray of cupcakes for Yuuri and himself over to the table where he previously set out plates, then serves each of them a cupcake.

 

“They’re chocolate with vanilla frosting, I hope that’s ok? And what would you like to drink?”

 

“Oh wow, that’s perfect. Chocolate cake is my favorite! Um, do you have any milk? It’s a bit late for me to have coffee or else I’d definitely go for that instead.” Yuuri gives him a small sideways smile.

 

Victor gets them both a glass of milk, and they sit down to eat. Victor pulls the cupcake wrapper off slowly, trying to stall so he can watch Yuuri’s reaction as he takes the first bite, hoping that it tastes alright. He would hate for Yuuri to find them terrible and either have to spit it out or politely act as if they are delicious. Turns out he needn’t worry as Yuuri moans sinfully around the cake, eyes closed and a look of absolute pleasure on his face.

 

“Mmmm… oh maw gawd, mawwy me!”

 

Victor can’t help but first laugh at Yuuri’s adorable reaction, however his brain comes to a screeching halt as he processes what he thinks Yuuri just said. _No, there’s no way. My mind is just playing tricks on me — he did not just say ‘marry me’._

 

Maybe it’s time to show Yuuri the magazines and pinterest boards with ideas for their future wedding that he’s been collecting during slow times at work. He even found the most precious little tuxedos for Makka and Vicchan to wear...

 

“What was that Yuuri?” Victor composes himself and asks with a sweet smile, desperately trying to keep his hoping heart calm.

 

Yuuri suddenly chokes on the cupcake, coughing as he takes a big swallow. Victor jumps up to pat him on the back, but Yuuri holds up his hand indicating he has it under control. Victor grabs his glass anyway, pushing it into Yuuri’s hand. Soon enough Yuuri’s coughing calms down so he can take a sip. He looks up and gives Victor a sheepish smile, teary-eyed and face flushed red.

 

“S-sorry about that. Apparently I forgot how to swallow.”

 

“Well that can put a bit of a damper on your social life.” _SHIT! What are you even saying Victor?_

 

Victor starts to panic and looks down at the table. “Uh, I mean… what I meant was… oh crap, I’m sorry that was a really bad joke.”

 

However Yuuri cracks up, letting out a loud cackle and doubling over. Victor watches him for a minute in shock, but hearing the sweet sounds of Yuuri’s laughter and seeing the pure joy on his face, he starts laughing too, grateful that he hadn’t offended him.

 

“Wooo, that was great!” Yuuri wipes the tears from his eyes. “You know, you’re absolutely right though… I guess I am a little rusty. Probably should work on practicing some more.”  

 

Yuuri looks at him from under his lashes, and just like that the mood seems to shift once again. Victor starts to feel hot, no doubt his face is turning red, but he’s still unsure of what to do. More than anything he wants to go for it, act out his desire, pull Yuuri in close and kiss every inch of his body.

 

In an attempt to distract himself from his increasingly naughty thoughts, Victor shoves his own cupcake into his mouth — _hmm, they’re actually pretty good_. Proud with his success in baking, he happily chews and picks up another one to offer to Yuuri, however he’s looking at Victor with a barely concealed smirk and amusement dancing in his eyes. He tilts his head questioningly and swallows his bite.

 

“What is it?”

 

“You just have a little… “ Yuuri starts to point at his own mouth, but then reaches over instead, dragging his thumb slowly along Victor’s lower lip, the soft warm caress causing a shiver to run down his spine and his eyes briefly flutter shut. Yuuri’s touch is gone too soon however, and immediately Victor misses the feeling. He opens his eyes and catches Yuuri staring back, giving him a heated look as he brings the thumb to his own mouth, letting his tongue dart out and sensuously swirl around it to lick off the frosting collected from Victor’s lip. Victor inhales sharply and feels his mouth go dry, eyes transfixed on Yuuri’s pink tongue. Yuuri then wraps his plush lips around the thumb and starts sucking lightly. Visions of that delicious mouth wrapped around Victor’s dick instead fill his head, and he shifts in his seat to adjust as he starts to feel himself getting hard.

 

“This frosting is _delicious_ Victor. So sweet and smooth… did you make it yourself?” Yuuri’s eyes are dark with lust, yet there’s a tinge of playfulness there.

 

_Oh my god, is this actually going to happen? He really does like me, or…  or is this just all a game to him?_

 

Victor’s torn because as much as he _wants_ Yuuri, to have that ridiculously hot body writhing underneath him, he doesn’t just want sex. Victor wants something real and lasting.

 

Yuuri is still staring at him, now with an eyebrow raised while he waits for an answer. Victor clears his throat and finally speaks. “Um… no, sorry it’s store bought. I-I didn’t have enough time to make it from scratch, and I uh… I really wanted to finish before you arrived.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widen in amusement. “Mmm, well it’s still really tasty. And really Victor, you didn't have to rush. I wouldn't have minded watching you finish.” He punctuates the statement with a wink and... _fuck_.

 

The air between them is heavy, this really going to happen, they only need to take the next step. Victor wants to do nothing more than take Yuuri right there on the table that very instant, but he knows he should first establish that after they ravish each other, he would very much like to take Yuuri out to dinner. _Just go for it man, tell him how you feel._

 

Victor takes a deep breath, but before he says anything he feels himself leaning forward, eyes still stuck on those full lips. Yuuri's eyes briefly flick down to Victor's lips and he starts leaning in as well. Victor feels he’s falling off the edge of the cliff, finally going to make the jump, and hopefully be on the way to starting a relationship with the man of his dreams. He will take him to bed, then to dinner, followed by getting married, living happily ever after with their pooches, and…

 

RING!!!

 

Victor is startled by the sound of his phone going off over on the kitchen counter, and jumps back, his heart in his throat. Yuuri is staring at him with wide eyes and mouth partially open. Who could even be calling him at this time, actually ringing him instead of texting?

 

“Shit! I’m so sorry Yuuri, excuse me a moment please.” Yuuri nods and mumbles ‘no problem’ as Victor stumbles across the kitchen and grabs the phone, answering it without really processing what number is calling.

 

“H-hello?”

 

\\\ “Vitya? Oh I’m so glad you actually answered!” //

 

\\\ “Gosha? Are you alright? It’s so late there, what’s wrong?” //

 

\\\ “Annnyyyaaa! She broke up with meeeee!!” //

 

Oh crap. Georgi, one of Victor’s best friends that he grew up with back in Russia, who he hasn’t really spoken to much since moving, is now calling and apparently crying over a break-up with his girlfriend. Victor can’t just ignore this and make an excuse not to talk to him. It wouldn’t be right, especially since he of course cares about his friend. He knows Georgi needs him and Victor wants to talk and try to help. Just did it have to be when Yuuri is here and things are heading in the right direction, when they’re on the edge of becoming _something_? Man, does Georgi have shit timing.

 

\\\ “Oh I’m so so sorry, that’s terrible Gosha. Look, I’m here for you and we can talk about what happened, but I have someone here so can you give me a minute?” //

 

\\\ “I’m sorry Victor, I can go. I don’t want to interrupt anything. Just because love has forsaken me, doesn’t mean you don’t deserve it. You deserve all the love Victor. Just like I thought I had with… with _Annnyyyaaa_!” // Victor winces and jerks the phone away from his ear until Georgi’s long, drawn out cry subsides.

 

\\\ “No, no Georgi it’s not like that. Well, not yet.” // Victor glances nervously over at Yuuri, who’s just casually scrolling through his phone. He doesn’t think he understands Russian, but one never knows these days.

 

He sighs before continuing, understanding how dramatic Georgi gets about love. \\\ “I mean, he’s the… the building manager, and he was here installing an air conditioner, but yeah. He’s also someone who’s becoming a friend and… and hopefully more.” //

 

\\\ “Oh Victor, that’s great. Then you go and do what you have to. You should go for it and make yourself happy. Don’t miss out on your chance at love. You don’t have to worry about me.” //

 

\\\ “Georgi, I’m always here for you, you know that! We need to talk, so just hold on a minute, yes?” //

 

Victor pulls the phone away, sighs and gives Yuuri an apologetic look, feeling his heart sink the moment he sees understanding register in Yuuri’s eyes that he wasn’t going to be happy with what Victor is about to tell him.

 

“Yuuri, I’m so so sorry, but my good friend from Russia is on the phone. Apparently his girlfriend just broke-up with him and he’s all torn up about it. I should… I really need to talk him through this.”

 

Yuuri gives him a small smile and nods, but Victor can see how disappointed he looks, the way the space between his eyebrows crinkles a little. Victor wants to kiss those little frown lines away and make him understand how much he wants him to stay.

 

“It’s ok Victor, I completely understand. This is important, and I would do the same for my friend. I hope he’ll be alright.”

 

Yuuri stands and carries his plate and glass to the sink as Victor whispers to Georgi to just hold on another moment, then puts the phone down so he can get the door. Yuuri goes over to scoop up Vicchan, giving Makkachin a couple quick scratches, both dogs softly whining at the loss of the other, and walks out as Victor holds the door. He turns and gives Victor one last glance, an unreadable expression on his face, causing Victor’s stomach to plummet, knowing how frustrating it is that the sexual tension brewing between them had to come crashing to a halt unexpectedly.  

 

“Again I’m _really_ sorry Yuuri. Thank you so much for all your help tonight. M-maybe we could-”

 

“It’s no problem at all Victor.” Yuuri waves his hand dismissively. “It’s my job, and I’m glad I could be of help. I hope the AC works alright, but just call me if there’s any problems. And good luck to your friend again, hopefully he’ll be ok.”

 

With that Yuuri shoots him a small smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, before turning and walking away. Victor stands there a bit dolefully, watching as Yuuri heads down the hall, shoulders slumped and head hanging low. _No, don’t let him just go! Ask him out you dumbass!_

 

“Yuuri, wait!”

 

Yuuri stops and turns back, raising his eyebrows questionly.

 

“I was actually going to ask you before but... um, I-I wanted to know if you would like to grab dinner together one night this week?”

 

Relief washes over Yuuri’s features and he gives Victor a smile, bright and beautiful. “Really? Y-yeah, I’d love too. Absolutely!”

 

Victor’s heart practically beats out of his chest. “Fantastic! Ok yeah… so uh, well I need to get back to my friend, but I’ll text you later and we can pick a day. Does that work?”

 

“Yes! Yes, that sounds good. Ok then… um, have a good night Victor.” Yuuri gives him a little wave and bites his lip, but it does nothing to cover up his adorable smile. Vicchan lets out a little bark, making them both laugh.  

 

Victor waves, then closes the door, pausing to punch the air in victory. He runs over to his phone, hearing Georgi’s pitiful sniffling through the earpiece before he even picks it back up.  

 

\\\ “Gosha? I’m here now and you have my full attention. Tell me what happened.” //

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all gonna get what I'll call a little intermezzo in Yuuri's POV that will finish up this night, which will most likely be posted on Saturday. I will give fair warning that it's not quite pushing up the fic rating yet, but it will be very close. 
> 
> Come say hi, I’m Zupsgirl1 on both [Tumblr](http://Zupsgirl1.tumblr.com) and Twitter [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JustUsThreeZs?lang=en)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short intermezzo in Yuuri's POV after he leaves Victor's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! As mentioned this is now really borderline with the rating change. It's pretty brief and if you wanted to, you could just skip down to the first break. It will be pretty obvious what Yuuri is doing. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Thanks again to Cath-Sith and AJWolf for the beta! You both are amazing humans! <3

Yuuri slumps against his door the minute it closes behind him and he deposits Vicchan back on the floor. He understands why Victor had to cut the night short — he really is so kind-hearted, as evident in how much he obviously cares about his friend and how willing he was to drop everything to help — but dammit Yuuri felt like they were actually getting there. Yuuri is a bit shocked with himself at how bold he got, Victor just somehow brings out that side of him, but he really was having a lot of fun and fuck if it hadn’t turned him on. Now he’s left with a set of blue balls.

 

But also a date for dinner.

 

At first Yuuri was elated, finally one of them made a move and asked, but within the short time it took to ride down to the first floor Yuuri’s mind began to fill with doubts.

 

_Did Victor mean a real date? Or is this just a dinner between friends? Are we even friends? Or is this only to thank me for helping him out? No, no, no… there is definitely something more between the two of us, you can’t be the only one who feels it Yuuri. Maybe Victor only is looking for sex though. But he can get anyone he wants, so what would he want with me? He can probably just look at someone and they’ll drop their pants and hop onto his dick. Yeah, just like you almost did. Dammit I like him so fucking much, why does it have to be this difficult?_

 

Yuuri knows he shouldn’t worry so much and just be happy about going to dinner, that they can use it as another opportunity to learn more about each other, but he can’t help it. He desperately wants to know what Victor wants. Whether he’s looking to be in a real relationship, specifically with Yuuri, before they ultimately make it to the bedroom.

 

That’s Yuuri’s biggest issue. No matter how turned on Victor makes him, how much Yuuri wants him — and fucking hell does he _want_ him — Yuuri can’t do anything casual. Not when his heart is already invested. Each encounter only makes Yuuri fall deeper, learning that Victor isn’t the unattainable godlike man that he first appeared to be. He’s sweet, dorky, smart and sexy — everything Yuuri has ever wanted in a boyfriend. He can’t remember ever feeling like this before, and definitely never so quickly. Yuuri is so scared of screwing it up or that his feelings won’t be returned — that he’s only worth a tumble in sheets and nothing more.

 

If only Yuuri wasn’t so fucking horny _now_ , he could control himself from just pouncing on Victor the next time he sees him. He can then lead with his heart and not his dick and find out Victor’s true feelings. Actually… maybe he should just go take care of that now.

 

Seeing that Vicchan has already curled up in his doggy bed, Yuuri makes sure his water bowl is filled, then hurries to his bedroom and closes the door. What he’s about to do is _not_ for sensitive puppy eyes. Stripping off his clothes he lays on the bed and opens his nightstand, fishing out his bottle of lube and the bright blue dildo that Chris gifted him on his last birthday. (“Because you love blue, mon cher! And because if you are going to keep depriving the world of the gift that is your delicious ass, then at the very least you need to keep said ass satisfied somehow.”)

 

Yuuri pours the lube over his fingers and his eyes flutter shut, picturing Victor watching him with his gorgeous blue eyes, imagining it’s Victor’s fingers instead of his own. “Fuck, fuck... oh god yes... _Victor_ .” Yuuri gets lost in the daydream as he moves to using the toy, slowly at first then working up to a steady pace, desperate for a release and thinking how good it will be to have Victor fuck him. Closer, _closer_... just as he’s nearing the peak he imagines Victor kissing him, deeply and so full of love, then suddenly he’s coming, intense pleasure crashing through him and he yells out, back arching off the bed.

 

As he comes down from the most intense orgasm he’s had in a long time, he just lays there with his chest heaving and heavily gasping for air, and wishes for Victor to really be there beside him, curled up in each other’s arms. Eventually his breathing calms and enough feeling returns to his legs so that he can hobble to the bathroom to clean up. When he returns to the bedroom, Yuuri leaves the door cracked for Vicchan, then flops onto the mattress, letting the cleaned dildo fall where it may, and curls up under the covers. At least he took the edge off so he now doesn’t feel so frustrated. If an orgasm can be that good from just imagining himself being with Victor, Yuuri hopes the real thing will be that much better. In fact, he’s pretty sure it would have to be considering how strong his feelings are.

 

— — — —

 

Yuuri wakes the next morning to his phone playing “I’m Too Sexy”. Groaning, he smacks his hand onto the nightstand, feeling around for the offending object. Chris’s contact picture — one of him and Yuuri posed together in pole class — is brightly displayed on the screen and momentarily blinds him in the darkened room.

 

“Whaa?” Yuuri mumbles as he hits the accept button.

 

“Good morning sunshine! My don’t you sound out of it… must’ve had a fun night I assume?” Yuuri winces at Chris’s too cheerful and loud voice booming out of the earpiece.

 

“Nnnghh. Got cut short. His friend called crying over a break-up.” Vicchan pads into the bedroom at that moment, jumping onto the bed and curling up against Yuuri’s legs. He gives him a few scratches behind the ear.

 

“Damn, really? So nothing happened at all?”

 

“Well, we flirted some more and ate the cupcakes, which were so good that I unwittingly asked him to marry me.” Chris cackles loudly. He knows how weak Yuuri is to sweets. “But then things actually started getting pretty tense again, and I swear he was going to kiss me… but then he got the goddamn phone call.” Yuuri sighs dejectedly.

 

“So what then… you just _left_?”

 

“Yeah. I mean what else was I supposed to do?” Yuuri flops onto his stomach and groans as he stuffs his face into his pillow for a moment, but then remembers what had happened next. “Oh! But he did ask me to go to dinner with him this week. He’s supposed to text me so we can pick a night.”

 

“Wonderful! See, I knew it would work out.”

 

“I don’t know Chris.” Yuuri huffs, flipping back around so he can stare at the ceiling. “I mean... I’m still not sure if he meant it as a real date, or if we’re just going out as friends.”

 

He hears Chris let out a long sigh. “Yuuri, the man asked you to dinner after flirting with you all evening. You said he was even just about to kiss you before being interrupted. Believe me, this is a _date_.”

 

“Yeah… you’re probably right. At least I hope you are. But shit man, I was so pent up afterwards let me tell you.”

 

“Put my birthday gift to good use, did you?” Chris laughs and Yuuri can practically see him smirking over the phone.

 

“Of course I fucking did. I had to or else I would’ve probably gone knocking on Victor’s door in the middle of the night.” Yuuri groans, rubbing his free hand down his face.

 

“That wouldn’t have been a bad thing.”

 

“Yes it would have! You know I… I don’t want just a one night stand. That’s not me and I really want this to work. I want all of him, Chris.”

 

“I know, I know. And you deserve that Yuuri. Hmm… maybe I need to come over and see for myself how this guy acts around you. I know you, and can tell you’re already second guessing everything, right?”

 

Yuuri just hmms in response, picking at a loose thread on his blanket.

 

“I can find a reason to hang around and observe how he is when you’re interacting. You know, like how he looks at you and his body language. Maybe then I can help put your mind at ease before your dinner date?”

 

Yuuri thinks over the suggestion for a moment. “Yeah… that’s actually not a bad idea. You wouldn’t mind?.”

 

“Of course not darling, you know I’d do anything for your poor lonely gay ass… and your blue balls.”

 

“Hey!” Chris just laughs and Yuuri shakes his head even though he knows Chris can’t see it. He technically isn’t wrong but still.

 

“Alright, alright enough. Well now I’m gonna go back to sleep for a bit. I wore myself out last night.” Chris snorts and Yuuri can’t help but chuckle a little either.

 

They say their goodbyes and hang up, then Yuuri snuggles back under the covers, Vicchan moving to settle against his back. He thinks about Victor and hopes he’ll text him later today. The sooner they make dinner plans, the sooner Yuuri can then plan on his impending freak out. But until then, he’s just going to get some sleep.

 

* * *

 

In an apartment a few blocks away, Chris sighs and shakes his head as he hangs up the phone. He thumbs over Yuuri’s contact info, changing it from a peach to a blueberry emoji. Once Yuuri gets his man, Chris will change it back, but for now it’s only appropriate. “Sorry mon cher, I love you, but I have to do it.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately there doesn’t seem to be an actual blueberry emoji that exists for texting, so any of you that possess a certain set of skills, I politely ask that you get on that. I feel this is depriving us of something magical. *And yes I know there are blue circle emojis… but it’s not the same!*
> 
> Chapter six is already in the works, so an update should hopefully be coming soon. This month is going to be a bit busy, and I also want to work on the next chapter of It's Inconceivable: Victor in Tights, but I still think it will only be a few weeks before I have an update for you.
> 
> I’m Zupsgirl1 on both [Tumblr](http://Zupsgirl1.tumblr.com) and Twitter [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JustUsThreeZs?lang=en). I'm always happy to take asks about my fics or you can just come say hi!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is excited that Yuuri agreed to a date and starts to prepare, only to break something in the process. Looks like he's going to need Yuuri's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This next chapter is a bit longer since I couldn’t find any good place to break it up that wouldn’t disrupt the flow. Hopefully you all don’t mind! I’m super excited to share this update because my bestie Cath-Sith and I came up with one of the scenes a few weeks back and I’ve been dying to write it ever since. I’m super happy with how it came out so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I also just want to thank everyone again for the amazing comments and all the kudos! I’m still just so blown away over how much love this fic is getting and I appreciate all of you so much! 
> 
> Thanks this time to AJWolf and kanzaki19 for the beta and all the amazing support! <3 <3 <3

 

 **Victor:** Hi Yuuri! So sorry again about last night

 

 **Super Yuuri:** Hey! No worries, I understand. How’s your friend?

 

 **Victor:** He’s ok, but still upset of course. I was able to help calm him down a bit at least

 

 **Super Yuuri:** Understandable. Break-ups suck. That’s good you were able help though

 **Super Yuuri:** Thanks again for the cupcakes, Vicchan and I really enjoyed them!

 

 **Victor:** My pleasure, I’m happy you liked them! ;) Thanks for the AC, it’s working great so far

 **Victor:** So, would you still like to go to dinner?

 

_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!_

 

 **Super Yuuri:** Of course!

 **Super Yuuri:** I mean, that is if you want to

 

 **Victor:** Definitely!! :)

 **Victor:** I was thinking Saturday, if that works for you? I thought we could take the doggos for a walk before if you like?

 

 **Super Yuuri:** Saturday is perfect. And I’d love to go for a walk :)

 

 **Victor:** Yay! \o/

 **Victor:** How does 5 sound?

 

 **Super Yuuri:** Works for me! Do you know where you’d like to go? I mean, could you just let me know the dress code?

 

Crap, Victor hadn’t picked a place yet. He was going to ask Sara today for some recommendations but she’s been in meetings all morning. He hopes Yuuri doesn’t think he’s not taking this seriously since he hadn’t decided where to take him yet.

 

 **Victor:** I have some ideas but just need to make a couple calls. I’m thinking someplace nice but casual if that’s ok?

 

 **Super Yuuri:** Sounds great! I’m looking forward to Saturday o(^▽^)o

 

 **Victor:** Me too Yuuri… very much! (｡♥‿♥｡)

 

— — — —

 

Victor arrives home Tuesday night with a spring in his step, despite not getting enough sleep due to being up half the night on the phone with Georgi, trying to help him work through his broken heart. After a strong cup of coffee and securing a date with Yuuri for Saturday over text, he found himself full of excited energy. He got a few restaurant recommendations from Sara and was able to secure a reservation for six-thirty at his top choice. According to Sara, it was a quiet little bistro with a casual dress code. Even though he would love nothing more than to wine and dine Yuuri, he has a feeling that Yuuri would appreciate something that’s not too pretentious. It would also take the stress out of them having to rush off to change for dinner after playing with the pups. And to be honest, if their clothes were going to come off during the date, Victor would rather they be in close proximity to each other (as in Victor’s bedroom) and that the clothing stayed off, thank you very much.

 

Victor takes Makkachin out for a quick walk before making them both dinner. He’s a bit disappointed that he doesn’t run into Yuuri as he passes through the lobby, but he knows the likelihood is slim, especially since he’d never even seen Yuuri the whole first month of living in the building. He still has hopes of catching a glimpse of the man and flirting a bit. Even if it is a bit silly. Yuuri has better things to do with his time other than sit around the lobby all day.

 

After dinner, Victor is feeling a bit restless and finds himself wishing Yuuri and Vicchan were there. The dogs could play while he and Yuuri cuddle on the couch together, putting on a movie that they hopefully wouldn’t pay much attention to. He wonders if it would be too forward to invite Yuuri to come up and hang out tonight, even though they haven’t even been on their date yet. Would that be awkward? They did hang out together on Saturday though, so Victor doesn’t think it would be too weird. Dammit, if only he didn’t have to end things so quickly yesterday before he had a chance to tell Yuuri his feelings or kiss him, then he wouldn’t necessarily be in this current predicament.

 

Victor flops onto the couch, Makkachin settling over his lap, and thumbs through his phone to check out his Instagram. Does Yuuri have an Instagram account? A quick search yields no results, so either Yuuri doesn’t have one or it’s under some username that Victor isn’t able to figure out. Victor sighs dejectedly over the fact that he can’t even satisfy his want to see Yuuri with pictures.

 

Victor hates this awkward stage they’re at. Even though they have a date planned ( _a_ _real date_ _finally!_ ), they’re not actually dating per se. They could be – and hopefully will be – but there’s still the small issue of not knowing exactly what Yuuri wants. Is he looking for a relationship, for them to only be friends, or maybe just lovers? The sexual attraction is definitely there, it’s impossible to deny, but Victor wants more than someone who’s just a bedmate. From the short time he’s spent with Yuuri, he’s already falling hard. Everything is comfortable and easy when they’re together, so for Victor what he wants is simple — he wants a relationship. To be able to call Yuuri his boyfriend ( _and for them to eventually get married and raise their poodles in sweet domestic bliss, but one step at a time_ ).

 

He just needs to not chicken out this weekend and tell Yuuri how much he likes him. Then maybe Victor can finally get answers to all these questions swirling around in his head.

 

Now feeling even more restless than before, the excitement over telling Yuuri everything makes Victor want to not delay and do it tonight. He fiddles with his phone, toying with the idea of inviting Yuuri over. There would be nothing wrong with that, right? Maybe Yuuri is able to come hang out, and Victor can put his heart on the line and admit his feelings. Then if all goes as well, dinner on Saturday will be a celebration of their new status as _boyfriends_.

 

 _Perfect!_ Victor doesn’t see any reason to delay, to not just go for it, especially now that there aren’t any other distractions (he's definitely putting his phone on silent this time). Smiling to himself, he opens his messaging app and shoots off a quick text to Yuuri. Nothing too forward, just a simple _“Hi Yuuri! Wondering if you and Vicchan were up to anything tonight?”_. That doesn’t sound too desperate. He’s practically giddy with anticipation, hardly able to sit still while he waits for a response. Makkachin gets frustrated with his bouncing leg and shifts so she’s curled up at his feet instead, making him feel a little guilty for disturbing her rest.

 

Five minutes pass; then another five. Victor frowns at his phone as his initial excitement begins to wane. He doesn’t want to worry, start letting himself think that Yuuri is already tired of him and doesn’t want to hang out. Maybe Yuuri really did only want a quick fling and decided things weren’t progressing quickly enough so it wasn’t worth all the effort, especially since he can probably walk out the front door and have his pick from the people lining up to bang him.

 

_No, knock it off Victor. Yuuri does have a life, and he can be doing any number of things right now which can be the reason for him not being able to respond. He can be helping a tenant, in the shower… oh, that’s a nice image… or maybe he’s out with friends. He can be hanging out at a loud bar and can’t hear his phone. Unless he’s out and already picking up someone else so he’s ignoring me. Or he’s already in bed, in another person’s arms and… no, no, no! STOP IT!!_

 

Of course, Yuuri is free to do whatever or whoever he wants, they’re not together. Victor just needs to remember that Yuuri did agree to go out to dinner with him, and that means something, that he’s at least a little interested in seeing what this attraction between them will lead to. Victor really needs to pull himself together before his thoughts spiral out of control and focus on something else until Yuuri texts him back — _if_ he texts him back.

 

Hopping up from the couch, Victor heads towards his bedroom, deciding to distract himself by trying to pick out an outfit for Saturday. He needs to dress casual but nice, in something that Yuuri will love. If Victor doesn’t own anything acceptable, he’ll have the next couple days to go shopping at least.

 

Victor opens the door to his walk-in closet, flips the light switch and steps inside. The huge closet was definitely one of the biggest selling points when he looked at this apartment, considering how many clothes and shoes he owns. If Victor had met Yuuri that day he would’ve signed the lease right there and then, instead of trudging through the city with his realtor looking at a few more places before deciding on this one. The man that showed them around should have definitely mentioned having an incredibly hot and helpful super as one of the amenities — no wait, scratch that — he does _not_ want Yuuri to be used as a selling tool, and definitely doesn’t want others renting in the building just for the sole purpose of drooling over him and trying to win his affections.

 

_What, like you’re not doing exactly that Victor?_

 

All things considered, Victor feels very lucky that he did choose to live here — or else he probably would never have met Yuuri. Victor pushes away that thought since things definitely worked out for the best, as he now has an apartment he likes and a date with the sexy super.

 

Victor busies himself looking through his clothes, unsurprisingly not happy with most of the options. The outfit needs to be perfect so as to show Yuuri that he’s putting forth the effort and taking this seriously. Victor picks out a blue button-down that sets off the color of his eyes nicely, and a pair of dark slim-fitting jeans, setting them aside as a possibility. He rummages through his other clothes, choosing a few more things for the maybe pile, but thinks he still should go shopping at lunchtime tomorrow to try finding something better.

 

While he’s at it, maybe now is a good time to actually go through the boxes he hasn’t unpacked yet and find his good underwear. Victor owns a few pairs that accentuate his ass and package perfectly and thinks Yuuri might appreciate the view if they make it to the bedroom for some dessert after dinner. Best to show off the goods a bit before getting down to it. Victor takes care of his body and knows he’s in good shape, but nothing wrong with putting himself in the best possible light and showing off a bit. Yuuri is unfairly gorgeous and deserves Victor to be at his best.

 

Victor starts pulling down the boxes he’d stuck up on the top shelf when moving in. As he grabs the last one, the corner of the box hits and catches slightly on the clothing rack. It makes a loud cracking type noise, but nothing else happens. Victor shrugs and sets the box on the floor with the others, kneeling down to begin looking through them. He hits the jackpot with the second box he opens, finding all of his sexy (and very skimpy) bikini briefs and thongs. Now to decide which one to wear. Pulling them out one by one, Victor gives them each a good inspection, checking for softness, how well they fit, and degree of sexiness, making two piles on the floor: one for the options that have good potential to seduce and the other one for no-gos.

 

Victor is about two-thirds of the way through the box when he hears another cracking sound. Looking back up at the rack, he doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary at first, but all of a sudden one end of the pole breaks off from the wall and crashes down, sending everything that was hanging from it to the floor. All his suits, shirts, pants — everything — collapses into one big heaping pile. Victor just stares at it in shock, wondering how the hell that even happened. It’s not like he hit the thing _that_ hard — at least he doesn’t think so anyway. Shit, is he going to get charged for that now? Victor supposes that’s something he’ll have to ask Yuuri about… wait a minute, that’s exactly what he should do! Ask Yuuri to come up and see if he can fix this.

 

Victor jumps up, leaving the mess behind and runs back to the living room to grab his phone from where he left it on the coffee table. Turning on the screen he notices that Yuuri still hasn’t texted back, so he hesitates, unsure now of what to do. Should he try texting him again? There’s a reason Yuuri hasn’t responded. Would it seem pushy if he sent another message? Or… maybe there’s a possibility that his notification sound is off and he didn’t hear the phone? Victor really doesn’t believe Yuuri would ignore him, no matter what the voice in the back of his head is trying to tell him.

 

Victor paces in front of the couch for a minute, tapping his phone gently against his chin trying to decide what to do. If Yuuri’s ringer is off then he won’t hear another text, however, he does live in the building… Victor even knows what apartment number he is. It would be so easy to run downstairs and see if Yuuri is actually home and just didn’t get his message. He worries whether Yuuri would mind Victor stopping by unannounced though.

 

Before he can overthink it and talk himself out of going, he grabs his keys and heads to the door. “I’ll be right back Makka! Be a good girl while I’m gone,” he calls over his shoulder as he runs out of the apartment towards the stairwell. He’s too nervous and excited to stand and wait for the elevator. Victor bursts through the door and takes the steps two at a time. He knows he’s probably being ridiculous and that there’s a very good chance Yuuri isn’t even home, but he has to try anyway and is excited at the prospect of seeing the man in his own home if he’s honest with himself. _That’s not too creepy is it?_

 

Victor makes it to the first floor in record time and enters the lobby, stopping to glance around. He hasn’t actually paid much attention to the layout besides where the elevators and mailboxes are located, and he’s definitely never made note of whether there were other apartments down here. For some reason, he had assumed they started on the second floor. Victor walks down the small hallway off the lobby, beyond the mailbox alcove and notices that there is a door at the end. Approaching it he sees a gold ‘1A’ painted on it — _bingo_.

 

Victor takes a second to calm himself after hauling ass down the stairs, smoothing his hair and taking a deep breath, then rings the doorbell. Immediately he hears Vicchan start barking and the telltale signs of his little paws running towards the door. Victor smiles, picturing the adorable furball bouncing around excitedly inside. However, there’s no sound of human feet accompanying him, no indication that Yuuri is home or coming to answer the door, and Victor feels his heart sink.

 

After giving it one more minute without any sign of Yuuri, only Vicchan getting more excited, Victor dejectedly turns away, shoulders slumping and starts heading back down the hall. He stares down at the floor glumly, not caring to look where he’s going. He knew it was a bit of a long shot, but still can’t help feeling disappointed. As he nears the end of the hallway, someone suddenly rounds the corner and forcefully smacks right into him, knocking them both to the ground. Shit, he really didn’t want to bruise his ass before Saturday — he’d prefer to be sore from Yuuri pounding him into the mattress, and not from crashing into a neighbor who can’t look where they’re going.

 

Victor groans and looks up to see who it is that was in such a rush that they just knocked the wind out of him, and possibly ruining his chances of bottoming on Saturday, and gasps in surprise as he sees it’s actually Yuuri scrambling to get up off the floor.

 

“Oh my god Victor, I’m _so_ sorry! I was in a rush to get home so I could feed Vicchan and wasn’t paying attention!” Yuuri stands and holds a hand out to help Victor up, but instead of meeting his eyes he glances around with a curious look on his face. “Huh, I thought for sure I’d sent your mail flying, but I don’t see it anywhere.”

 

Victor takes the offered hand and allows himself to be pulled up, loving the feel of Yuuri’s slightly calloused skin, knowing the cause is all the hard work he does. What he would give to have those hands all over him; how good the combination of soft and rough will feel on his most sensitive areas. _Nope, not right now Victor_. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he looks at Yuuri questioningly, trying to register what he said.

 

“Mail? I wasn’t getting my mail Yuuri. I was... I was actually coming to see you, but saw you weren’t home.” Victor realizes he’s still holding onto Yuuri’s hand, and reluctantly pulls it away and rubs the back of his neck.

 

“You were coming to see me?” Yuuri gives him a bright smile and Victor’s heart soars.

 

“Yeah, I was! I mean... I hope that’s ok though because I don’t want to intrude or anything. It’s just that I had sent you a text, but then didn’t hear back – which is totally fine of course! I-It’s not like I expected you to not be busy or anything haha… but then my clothing rack in the closet fell, and everything is just in a huge heap on the floor and so... well I thought maybe I’d just come see if you were home and just hadn’t heard the phone.” Victor knows he’s rambling and sees Yuuri’s face falls slightly before pasting a smile back on and oh no, that won’t do. Did he say something wrong?

 

“Oh, yeah sure. That’s no problem. Sorry, I didn’t get your message, I had run out of the apartment to go help a tenant and accidentally left my phone behind. Um, let me just get my tools.” Yuuri walks past him, a small frown forming over his face, and suddenly it clicks that Yuuri must have misunderstood and thinks Victor only texted him for help.

 

“Hey Yuuri, I um…” Yuuri stops and turns back, eyebrows raised. Victor averts his eyes, and kicks lightly at the floor with the toe of his shoe, suddenly feeling a little nervous. “I just want you to know… I actually texted you before the closet incident. I was, um… I was going to ask if you and Vicchan wanted to come up and…” Victor shrugs. “I don’t know, I guess hang out for a bit.” He looks back up and shoots Yuuri a shy, yet hopeful smile.

 

Yuuri’s face immediately brightens again. “Oh! Wow, thanks Victor. We definitely would’ve loved to have hung out.”

 

Yuuri runs a hand through his hair, which Victor now notices isn’t gelled back, instead left soft and fluffy like the first night they met. Looking down at the rest of him, Victor then notices that Yuuri is dressed much more casually than he’s ever seen him — black, comfortable looking track pants and a loose, soft gray t-shirt. Not what he seems to usually wear for working, however it’s perfect attire for cuddling together on the couch, Victor thinks.

 

Yuuri motions for Victor to follow him. “Sorry again about missing your messages. Come on, you can wait inside while I get my stuff and then we can go take a look at your closet.”

 

Victor quickly follows, chuckling a bit as he hears Vicchan getting excited on the other side of the door again as Yuuri stops to unlock it.

 

“So I was with Mrs. Robinson again. She’s the one who called on Saturday when we were out on our walk. I guess you could say she’s my most frequent customer.” Yuuri offers in explanation, shooting a sideways smile over his shoulder and rolling his eyes, making Victor laugh.

 

“So what did she need help with this time?”

 

They walk into the apartment, Yuuri immediately bending down to pick up Vicchan and shower him with love, causing Victor to almost walk right into the man’s perfect ass, which somehow looks even more amazing with the track pants pulled taut over it. Victor stops himself in time, however, and verbally berates himself for not looking where he was going and almost knocking them down to the floor again. Although now that he thinks about it, he honestly can’t think of many things that would be better than laying on top of Yuuri.

 

“Her t.v. isn’t working.” Yuuri lets out a long sigh as he nuzzles his poodle’s belly, startling Victor from his thoughts and making him feel as if his heart was about to burst from the cuteness in front of him. “I’ve tried explaining, politely of course, that it’s not in the list of things I’m responsible for. It’s either an issue with the television itself, which is her own personal property, or the fault of the cable company. Unfortunately, she’s _very_ persistent and _really_ needed me to look at it, because her world would come crashing down if she misses even _one day_ of her soap operas. And if her world comes to an end, then mine would surely crash and burn in a fiery death as well.”

 

“She sounds very, uh… rude, to put it bluntly.” Yuuri laughs and nods. “So were you able to fix it for her?”

 

Yuuri sighs again and sets Vicchan down, who runs off down the hall, presumably towards Yuuri’s bedroom. As Victor glances around the apartment, he notices the layout looks to be the same as his. The place is simply decorated, furniture in shades of dark blue with soft beige carpeting, and feels warm and cozy. Yuuri has one long couch, with a comfy looking throw blanket hanging over the back, and a matching armchair, both arranged around a dark wooden coffee table and facing a big television. Victor sees a few different video game systems set up and makes note of that for a talking point for later on, since he wants to know everything about Yuuri, including all the things he enjoys.

 

“Nope. It’s the cable company’s fault like I suspected, so now she has to call and let them figure it out. Good luck to the person who she gets on the phone, is all I can say.” Yuuri huffs out a laugh and heads towards the kitchen. “I need some water first, if that’s ok. Can I get you anything? And please make yourself comfortable.”

 

“I’m fine, please take your time. I’m the one who’s barged in on you!” Victor sits down in the armchair and watches from the living room as Yuuri putters around the kitchen, the half wall giving him a perfect view of Yuuri’s back (and backside) as he reaches up into a cabinet for a glass.

 

Victor hears the little jingle of Vicchan’s doggy tags, and looks up to see the adorable pup coming back down the hall, struggling to carry something long and blue in his mouth. Victor chuckles to himself over how cute the tiny poodle is, working hard to hold onto what he assumes is a large dog toy, dropping it a couple times before reaching the living room. Vicchan finally makes his way over to Victor, then drops the toy at his feet and lets out a triumphant bark. He obviously wants to play, so Victor smiles and reaches down to grab the toy. He freezes in shock, however, hand hovering midway in the air, as he realizes what Vicchan has actually brought over to him...

 

… It’s a toy alright. Just not a _dog toy_.

 

Vicchan seems to have found a big blue dildo, at least it certainly looks like one, and not some weird squeaky dog toy, less Yuuri has a twisted sense of humor. Yuuri must have left it out by accident and Vicchan thought it was one of his own toys instead. Not quite sure how to handle this situation, Victor stares down at the large phallic shaped toy, that despite its blue color, is otherwise very lifelike looking. Vicchan just sits at Victor's feet, waiting patiently, looking up at him with his tail wagging happily and tongue lolling out of his mouth.

 

Victor feels his cheeks heat up as he realizes that he’s in a bit of a predicament now. However, instead of reacting appropriately, whatever that would entail, his mind decides to first rejoice in receiving hard evidence to the fact that Yuuri does actually enjoy dick. Not that Victor had doubts, but it’s always nice to be sure. Next he quickly sizes up the toy, since knowing what Yuuri likes is important to him, so he can’t help but be curious. It’s actually a decent size — fairly long and thick — actually not too far off from Victor’s own size, so hey that’s a bonus.

 

Vicchan lets out an impatient sounding bark, snapping Victor out of his thoughts. He nervously looks back towards the kitchen and sees Yuuri gulping down some water. He knows he should say something, no matter how embarrassing it may be for both of them. Vicchan definitely shouldn’t be playing with a sex toy and he’d hate for it to get ruined with teeth marks, if it hasn’t already (he’s not going to inspect it that closely to check). Victor also really doesn’t think he should just pick up and handle Yuuri’s private toy like that — not without his permission first. _It would be nice for us to play with this later though… after Yuuri thoroughly cleans the doggy drool off it first of course._

 

Yuuri heads out of the kitchen back towards the living room. He’s walking straight in Victor’s direction with a big grin lighting up his face, looking soft and adorable, and Victor begins to panic. Yuuri hasn’t seen the toy yet and Victor knows he needs to act fast. He could quickly kick it under the chair and leave Yuuri to wonder later where it went, however, he’s pretty sure that Vicchan would immediately try going for it and bring attention to the situation anyway. He could just stand up and divert Yuuri away from the living room, but Yuuri will notice the dildo later and might figure out that Victor had seen it. That also leaves Vicchan alone with the toy, free to continue playing with and possibly damaging it. Probably best to just deal with the embarrassment and let Yuuri know. Hopefully, this will be something they can laugh about later and for a long time to come — one of those stories they will fondly recall on their wedding anniversaries or each time they decide to use toys in the bedroom. Sex is always better with some shared laughter between you and your partner anyway.

 

Victor steels himself, knowing his face is probably beet red by now and gives Yuuri a sheepish smile.

 

“Uh, Yuuri… Vicchan brought me a toy to play fetch with, b-but I don’t think it’s his.”

 

Yuuri walks around the chair, a puzzled expression on his face. “Huh? What do you mean it’s not his, who’s can it– OH MY GOD!” Victor winces as Yuuri screeches. “VICCHAN WHERE DID YOU– HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!”  

 

Yuuri lunges forward to grab the dildo, however, Vicchan apparently thinks this is part of the game he’s been waiting to play as he picks it up and takes off across the living room. Victor can't do anything but watch in shock as Yuuri starts chasing his poodle all around the apartment, attempting to catch him and get the toy back. Despite his initial clumsiness with carrying the large silicone dick, Vicchan now suddenly appears to have mastered the skill, holding it easily, darting away each time Yuuri gets near, both due to his tiny size and impressive agility. Victor suddenly feels as if he’s been transported into a [Benny Hill sketch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNBL5OMeuno&feature=youtu.be)* and can hear the music playing in his head, a perfect background to the mayhem in front of his eyes. It’s all quite hilarious and insane and before he can help himself, he doubles over, holding his stomach and laughing hysterically.

 

Yuuri and Vicchan have run in a circle through the dining room and kitchen, and are rounding back towards the living room, but as soon as he notices Victor’s reaction, Yuuri halts his chase efforts. His face is bright red and he’s breathing heavy, expression quickly morphing from horror and embarrassment to confusion. However, the ridiculousness of it all must register as Yuuri then starts cracking up too. He slowly makes his way over to the couch and flops onto it, burying his face into the cushions, while Victor keeps laughing uncontrollably. Vicchan stops running and looks at them with a tilt of his head, the blue monstrosity still hanging out of his mouth, making Victor laugh even harder. Victor is so tempted to take a picture of the naughty dog, but not sure what Yuuri would think about that, and he probably wouldn’t be able to stop his hand from shaking long enough to get a good photo anyway.

 

Yuuri finally dislodges his face from the couch cushions and sits up to look at Victor, eyes shining and an embarrassed smile on his face, cheeks still flushed. Victor takes a deep breath, attempting to get a hold of himself, and swipes at his own cheeks to wipe away his tears of mirth.

 

“ _Oh my god_ , I seriously can’t believe this is happening right now. I-I’m so sorry you had to see that.” Yuuri wheezes out.

 

Victor gives him what he hopes is a reassuring smile. “Please don’t be sorry Yuuri. I understand being embarrassed, I really do, but it’s ok. Not like we all don’t have things we use… uh, you know... for pleasure.” Victor feels his face burn at the confession and averts his eyes, suddenly a little embarrassed himself. “I-I mean… at least in my case, I haven’t dated in a long time, but I still… uh you know, have needs once in a while.”

 

“Y-yeah. Uh, same here…. Obviously.” Yuuri’s huffs out another laugh. “I honestly don’t date much so it's been quite a while for me as well. And I’m not one who settles for random hook-ups just because I'm in the mood.” Victor bites back a squeal of joy over the admission, that Yuuri isn’t into casual sex. He glances back up as Yuuri coughs into his hand, seeing that Yuuri is still holding onto some embarrassment as their eyes meet again.

 

“But thanks for understanding. I-I guess I forgot to put it away after… well, you know. It’s clean though I swear! Well… it _was_ clean.” Yuuri shoots Vicchan a glare, and Victor giggles.

 

Vicchan finally pads back over, so Victor quickly scoops him up before he can run off again. Suddenly finding himself off the ground, Vicchan opens his mouth and drops the toy, then attacks Victor with doggy kisses. The dildo hits the carpet with a heavy thud.

 

 _Hmm, so pretty solid too_ , Victor thinks.

 

Yuuri is up off the couch immediately, snatching the toy off the floor and quickly takes off down the hall. “I'm just going to put this away… be right back!”

 

Victor just smiles again at his retreating back, then nuzzles the small poodle, whispering to him so that Yuuri won’t hear. “Thanks buddy. I really needed a good laugh, and you just gave me some _very_ useful information about your daddy. I’ll have to make sure to get you an extra special treat later on.”

 

Vicchan licks his nose and Victor laughs and buries his nose against the soft curls on his head, loving how happy and alive he feels now that Yuuri and his funny little poodle have come into his and Makkachin’s life.

 

— — — —

 

Yuuri re-emerges from his bedroom a few minutes later, face still flushed pink, and heads into the kitchen to feed Vicchan, giving the poodle a reproachful glare as he bounces around his feet. Yuuri then goes to collect his tools, Victor not able to resist checking out Yuuri’s butt as he bends over to rifle through the closet where the tools are apparently stored. Yuuri straightens slowly, as if he knows he’s being watched, then faces Victor with a small smirk and a jut of his head towards the door, motioning for them to head on out.

 

“Vicchan, you are currently grounded, so I’m not bringing you up to see Makkachin. You need to sit and think about what you’ve done.” Yuuri turns to the poodle just as he finishes his meal and bounds up to them, however, the fondness lacing his tone undermines any real attempt at reprimand.

 

Vicchan seems to still understand though, ducking his head as he slinks over to his doggy bed, settling down into it with a pitiful whine. Glancing at Yuuri, Victor sees that his expression has softened to a small frown.

 

“Oh, ok… I’m sorry, I know it really wasn’t your fault buddy. Let’s go see Makkachin.” Yuuri sighs then bites his lip before turning to Victor. “Only if that’s alright with you of course.”

 

“Of course it is! I told you I had originally invited you both up to hang out, didn’t I?” Victor wonders if Yuuri even looked at the message yet, and has a brief moment of worry whether he came across too desperate in the text, and not as casual as he had hoped.

 

Yuuri gives him a soft smile. “Yeah you did. I feel bad I didn’t get the message sooner. Unfortunately, I have a bit of an early morning tomorrow, my monthly meeting with the boss, so I really can’t stay long after fixing the closet.”

 

Victor can’t help the disappointment he feels, but he has work tomorrow as well, so he understands and knows he shouldn’t have another late night anyway. Although now he feels guilty about having Yuuri work this late.

 

“Yuuri, it’s really alright if you want to come up another night to look at the closet. I’ll definitely make do for now. I uh… I might’ve just got a bit excited about... wanting to see you, so I just rushed down here. I actually feel a little dumb now… I’m probably being just as annoying as Mrs. Robinson.” Victor averts his eyes and frowns at the realization that he’s acting like an annoyance.

 

He feels a light touch on his forearm and snaps his eyes back up to see Yuuri looking at him warmly. “Victor, please believe me when I say that you’re _nothing_ like Mrs. Robinson. She may be my most persistent tenant, but you’re definitely my _favorite_.” Yuuri winks and Victor feels his face warm.

 

“T-Thanks… but I bet you say that to all the gu- tenants.” Victor huffs out a laugh and rubs the back of his neck.

 

Yuuri scoops up Vicchan, then opens the door and holds it for Victor. “Nope, only the cute ones.”

 

Victor trips over the threshold as he hears Yuuri’s words, stumbling forward and having to flail out his arms to grab the doorjamb in a very ungraceful attempt to save himself. He looks back at Yuuri over his shoulder, and sees the man wide-eyed and a dusting of pink across his cheeks.

 

“Are you alright?” Yuuri asks, genuine concern evident in his voice.

 

Victor rights himself and flashes Yuuri what he hopes is a suave-looking smirk. “Yes thanks, I’m fine. Although I promise I’m not as clumsy as I must appear to be... it just seems that I’m constantly falling for you.” He throws a wink over his shoulder, then walks out the door to the sound of Yuuri’s sputtering behind him.

 

— — — —

 

Makkachin comes bounding over the minute Victor opens his door, barreling past him to snuff at Yuuri and Vicchan. Yuuri laughs and puts the small poodle down so that the two friends can lick each other and run off to play with Makkachin’s toys. Victor loves how the two have become such fast friends and it makes him yearn for a day when coming home and watching them play and cuddle together is a daily occurrence. He sneaks a glance over at Yuuri and notices that instead of the dogs, his eyes are on Victor, filled with what he can only describe as warmth and affection.

 

“Uh, I was going to give them a treat while we looked at the closet. That is, if Vicchan is allowed to have one… you know, because he’s grounded.”

 

Yuuri chuckles and gives him a nod. “Yeah, of course it’s ok. I’m not really blaming him. It was my own fault for not putting away my stuff and he doesn’t know any better. I’m just projecting my embarrassment.” He looks down at the ground.

 

“Yuuri, I wish you weren’t still feeling embarrassed, but if it’s any consolation it really didn’t bother me at all. I thought the whole situation was adorable to be honest. Also made me a bit exci- um okay, actually nevermind that! I’m just going to give the doggos some treats and you can head back into the closet if you want.”  Victor shoots finger guns at him, like a complete dork, then rushes away into the kitchen, calling for the poodles to follow.

 

“Well, I prefer to just go look at the broken clothing rack, if it’s alright with you, because I honestly have no intention of ever heading back into the closet… not that I was ever really there to begin with.” Yuuri calls after him.    

 

Victor lets out some kind of inhuman sounding squeal and hears Yuuri’s laughter trailing down the hallway as he heads towards the bedroom. Victor rests his forehead against the fridge, trying to not lose his cool more than he already has, before opening it to hurriedly take out the leftover doggy-safe cupcakes. He gives one to Makkachin, then places two down for Vicchan.

 

“Here’s that extra special treat I promised you. Now if you could do me a favor and make sure to put a good word in for me with your daddy, I’d _really_ appreciate it. Then you and Makka can spend even more time together.” He gives both pups a couple scratches behind the ears, then leaves them to their treats to follow after Yuuri.

 

Victor is halfway down the hall when the realization hits that Yuuri is in his bedroom — in _very_ close proximity to his bed. His body fills with heat and his cock twitches at the thought, but Victor knows he can’t get carried away. Yuuri is here only to do his job and not be ravished by Victor. That’s not supposed to happen until Saturday after dinner…well maybe… fingers crossed.

 

Victor takes a deep breath and enters the bedroom. His hope of staying calm flies right out the window the second he turns towards the closet, feeling his legs almost give out at the sight of Yuuri squatting down, looking over at the clothing rack. His track pants are straining over ass and thick muscular thighs, and Victor is tempted to dive right under him and ask if he would sit on his face.

 

Yuuri then stands up, but bends back down at the waist, inspecting something else, Victor has no idea what at this point. Clearly Yuuri must be doing this on purpose to fuck with him, right? The golden rule is to never bend like that while working, it’s not healthy for one’s back, and Victor wants that back in good shape for when it’s lying under him. Despite this occupational hazard however, Victor will accept the opportunity to take a moment to ogle and appreciate the lovely view in front of him.

 

“So how’s my pole looking?” Victor composes himself enough to say, smirking as Yuuri lets out a startled yelp and jumps.

 

Yuuri clears his throat. “Um well, the p-pole is cracked, but it didn’t break the bracket. That’s still attached to the wall, which is good. I’ll just need to get you a new one. So what actually happened?”

 

“Oh, I was pulling boxes down and I think I must’ve hit it with the corner of one. I heard a cracking sound but nothing happened right away, so I figured it was ok. I honestly didn’t think I hit it that hard.”

 

Yuuri tuts and shakes his head. “Really Victor, you should try being a little more delicate. I mean I’m all for some roughness, but not at the expense of your rod getting damaged.”

 

Victor smirks and narrows his eyes playfully. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry Yuuri. I definitely learned my lesson on why it’s important to take care of one’s personal effects, especially after the incident before with Big Blue.”

 

Yuuri turns bright red, and Victor loves how cute he is when he’s flustered. Victor loves seeing all these different sides of Yuuri — how he can be sexy and confident one minute, but then shy and adorable the next.

 

“So no rush of course, but how long until you think you can insert a new one?”

 

Yuuri looks up at the ceiling as if he’s thinking, then shoots Victor a wicked smirk. “Hmm, I think I have some extras down in the storage room, so I should be able to give you a good strong rail tonight.”  

 

Now it’s Victor’s turn to blush. _Dammit, he’s too quick and got me again… wait, is he implying that he wants to actually rail me tonight? I mean, the bed is right there so we can just- no, no he’s only teasing again. At least I think he is._  

 

Yuuri starts to turn back towards the broken clothing rack, but suddenly freezes and stares at something on the floor. Victor follows his gaze and sees that in his haste to run and get Yuuri, he completely forgot about the piles of sexy underwear left on the floor. Victor’s not really embarrassed, he was going to wear them for Yuuri anyway, but now the element of surprise he had planned is ruined.

 

“Uh, doing some more unpacking were you? Or do you have some sort of special event coming up?” Yuuri shoots Victor a cheeky smile.

 

“Actually I do. A very _special_ event. Along with someone I’m hoping to impress.”

 

Yuuri’s smile dims oh so slightly, but he huffs out a laugh, sounding a bit strained. “W-Well… I’m sure they will be most impressed with whatever you decide to wear.”

 

Victor preens at the praise, now having high hopes that Yuuri will enjoy seeing him in the barely there underwear.

 

“Thanks Yuuri, I really hope so! I wanted to get a head start on deciding what to wear, even though I still have a few days to pick something.” Victor gives Yuuri an exaggerated wink, then turns to the blue shirt he picked out before the closet disaster struck. “What do think of this one?”

 

Yuuri seems to flounder for a minute, unsure of what to say, eyes darting between the shirt and pile of underwear. “W-Well… that one is very nice and brings out the color of your eyes nicely. Do you care about matching? Because that would go well with… um, with the silk bikini style you have on top of the pile there.” Yuuri’s cheeks are now bright red and he’s biting his bottom lip. It takes all Victor has not to kiss him right then and there.

 

Victor smiles and tries to hold back the excited laugh threatening to bubble up. “Oh, I think you’re right! That’s a very good option for my _special date_ this weekend… I want to look nice for them, and hope to be worthy of their attention.”

 

“Victor, anyone who doesn’t think that you’re worth everything is just… well, frankly they’re just an asshole who doesn’t deserve you wasting even a single second of time on!” A fire is lit behind Yuuri’s eyes, the intensity and weight of his words hitting Victor straight in his core. He’s falling hard and is helpless to stop it — not that he even wants to.

 

On impulse, Victor throws his arms around Yuuri’s neck, pulling him into a crushing hug. Yuuri squeaks in surprise, body tensing up, and Victor almost pulls away thinking that he’s crossed a line, but then Yuuri’s arms snake slowly around his waist. They are pressed tightly together and Victor can feel every inch of Yuuri’s hard muscular body through his thin clothing, and god does it feel good. Yuuri also smells incredible — a hint of citrus which is probably from his shampoo and soap, and just a little bit musky. Victor is incredibly tempted to bury his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck, wanting to kiss and run his tongue along the soft skin, but knows he can’t take more than he’s being given. Holding Yuuri like this feels so right — they fit together perfectly — and Victor doesn’t ever want to let go.   

 

Yuuri seems reluctant to end the embrace as well, arms still wrapped around Victor with one hand resting precariously low on his back. Yuuri’s face is so close, his nose brushing oh so slightly against the shell of Victor’s ear, sending a shiver up his spine and making him want to melt in Yuuri’s arms. Should Victor turn his head and kiss him now? He was going to last night, so why not now?

 

Unfortunately, he takes a second too long to react, as Yuuri gently pulls back, his blush having travelled up to the tips of his ears. Victor already misses the warmth of Yuuri’s body as they untangle themselves from each other and internally scolds himself for not acting when he had the chance.

 

Yuuri gives him a shy adorable smile and scratches at his cheek. “So I’ll just go get another rod, then I can fix this up real quick. Would it be alright if left Vicchan here while I run down to the storage room?”

 

They leave the confines of the closet and bedroom, heading down the hall back towards the living room. Victor notices the way their arms brush as they walk side by side in the narrow hallway, each touch sending tingles over his skin.

 

“Of course! Gives me time to spoil him a little more.” They both huff out a laugh.

 

“Vicchan is never going to want us to leave.” Yuuri teases him, sending a fond look over to where the two poodles are now curled up together in Makkachin’s doggy bed.

 

Victor feels his heart clench and almost says _“then don’t”_ , wanting to tell Yuuri to stay there with them forever. The words are right on the tip of his tongue, but he stops himself knowing it’s too soon. They haven’t even established whatever this is that’s growing between them and he doesn’t want to rush or scare Yuuri off.

 

Instead, he bites his tongue and gives Yuuri a bright smile. “Well, Makka certainly wouldn’t mind that. Vicchan is welcome over anytime. She really loves her new friend… and his cute owner.”

 

Yuuri lets out a small flustered-sounding laugh. “T-Thanks. And you’re both always welcome over as well… and I promise to make sure I put away all my toys. Haha! Um, so yeah… I’ll be right back then! Just give me a few minutes.”

 

Victor only can give a single nod before Yuuri is quickly rushing out the door. It’s funny how both of them are undeniably attracted to each other and are quick to push the teasing to the edge, only to become flustered messes the minute the other gives it right back. He smiles to himself and settles down onto the couch to wait for Yuuri’s return. The dogs are fast asleep so Victor figures best to leave them be and let them enjoy each other’s comfort. He only wishes Yuuri didn’t have to leave once he’s finished fixing the closet. Victor figures it’s probably best to hold off on telling Yuuri how he feels. Tonight just isn’t the right time, no matter how much Victor’s heart yearns to do it. He’ll get his chance soon enough — they have a date on Saturday after all.

 

Yuuri is back in record time, maneuvering a long clothing rack through the door and back down the hall. Luckily it’s a very easy fix as he said it would be, and the closet is back to normal in no time at all. Yuuri even helps Victor hang up all his clothing again, for which he’s very grateful, although neither of them acknowledges the sexy underwear again, leaving it sitting on the floor.

 

_Yuuri is just avoiding getting too close a look because he doesn’t want to spoil the surprise for himself on Saturday. Yeah, that must be it._

 

After the closet is tidied up, Yuuri takes the broken rod so he can dispose of it, and Victor walks him to the door. Realizing that Yuuri didn’t bring a leash for Vicchan, Victor sees an opportunity to spend just a few more minutes with them.

 

“Hey, would it help if I was to carry Vicchan downstairs for you? I see you don’t have his leash and it’ll be hard to handle carrying both him and the broken pieces at the same time.”

 

Yuuri gives him a grateful look. “Yeah, actually that would be great Victor. Thanks!”

 

Victor goes over to the tiny poodle, still snuggled up against Makkachin, softly cooing and giving him some gentle ear scratches so as to wake him. Victor almost can’t handle the cuteness as Vicchan yawns widely, tongue lolling out of his mouth, and stretches before snuffling Victor’s hand. Victor scoops him up and holds him close to his chest, as one would cradle a baby, and again gets a sweet feeling of domesticity. He smiles up at Yuuri and sees him staring back, his big amber eyes swirling with soft emotion. It’s all almost too much for Victor’s heart to take in at that moment, and he motions towards the door with his free hand.

 

“Shall we?”

 

Yuuri slightly shakes himself then nods, grabbing for the door handle, before turning back and softly calling to Makkachin. “Bye Makka, I’ll see you later. Thanks for sharing with Vicchan again.” He then leads the way out the door, Victor locking up behind them.

 

They idly chat in the elevator ride down, Victor asking a bit about Yuuri’s boss, who he's meeting with in the morning. He had forgotten that Yuuri is employed by his friend’s parents, the owners of the building. Yuuri seems to have a good relationship with them, talking about how they’re like a second family to him. Victor’s happy that Yuuri enjoys his job as much as he does. Not only is that good for his livelihood, but Victor also selfishly takes joy in the fact that it means hopefully Yuuri will be sticking around for a long while.

 

After Yuuri deposits the broken clothing rack in the garbage bin in the basement, he takes Vicchan back, electricity running through Victor as their fingers brush, and they reluctantly say goodnight as they reach the first floor. Both seem to want to linger but know they can’t with the early mornings ahead of them. On the lonely ride back up, Victor reflects on how quickly his heart has been given over to Yuuri and his adorable pup. The rate and intensity of his growing feelings is both exhilarating and frightening. Falling so fast and already willing to trust Yuuri with his heart like this, before even knowing how Yuuri feels, scares Victor. There’s a real possibility that his heart can be broken in one crushing instant. However, despite the fear Victor is still ready to open up to Yuuri, ready to give him his whole heart if he wants it.

 

 _I can wait until Saturday_ , Victor thinks with a smile on his face and heart full of happiness. Only a few more days and then he’ll tell Yuuri everything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure you all might chase me with pitchforks, but we’re not getting to their date just yet. Remember that in this timeline it is only Tuesday, and the date isn’t until Saturday so I have a few more days to make them suffer through. 
> 
> However to make up for it, I’ll be gifting you with the appearance of Mr. Eggplant Emoji himself for a good portion of the next chapter. I promise that it will be quite fun! 
> 
> The next chapter might not be out until after the holidays, since the month of December already looks like it’s going to be a bit hectic for me already. I also really need to finish up the next chapters of “It’s Inconceivable: Victor in Tights” and “Talk to Me Baby”, so I will probably work on those first. However I promise I’ll try to not make everyone wait too long!
> 
> *Lastly, for those unfamiliar, Benny Hill was an English comedian that had his own sketch show that ran from 1955-1991. Often the humor was pretty crude, however from what I mostly remember about the show is that it usually ended with a sketch that included a silly chase while the theme song “Yakety Sax” played. This is what I’m referring to during the dildo chase. Here is an example of one such ending scene in case you’re interested:  
> [Benny Hill Closing Chase](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zat9CRfUr-E&feature=youtu.be)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I now present to you... Christophe Giacometti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! I hope everyone had a lovely holiday season (if you celebrate) and a very happy new year. Here's hoping for a fabulous 2019. We're getting the YOI movie this year so I already know it will be great! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone again for all the love this fic is getting, I'm seriously blown away by everyone's wonderful comments and kudos, and each one makes my day a whole lot brighter. <3
> 
> I definitely have plans now for additional fics in this universe, including a prequel centered around Yuuri and Chris' friendship, and some funny ideas that will take place after this one ends, so I have now officially made this a series. Please subscribe if you would like to be kept informed of updates. 
> 
> Thanks to the amazing ajwolf for the beta and the constant support! <3

**Eggplant Emoji:** Do you have any calls this morning or can you do brunch?

 

 **Blueberry Emoji:** No calls yet, so sure. Mind if I bring Vicchan?

 

 **Eggplant Emoji:** Of course not! I miss my nephew. Although I should probably have a talk with him about how to properly take care of one’s toys ;)

 

 **Blueberry Emoji:** You really should. I actually liked that one a lot.

 **Blueberry Emoji:** BTW is Phichit gonna come?

 

 **Eggplant Emoji:** He already did… twice this morning so far ;)

 

 **Blueberry Emoji:** JFC, you know what I meant

 

 **Eggplant Emoji:** He’ll probably join us a little later. He needs some time to recover

 

 **Blueberry Emoji:** You’re impossible. See you soon.

 

 **Eggplant Emoji:** You love me. Meet you in the lobby at 10

 

 **Blueberry Emoji:** Yes I do, but I constantly question why :)

 

Chris leans against the wall of the lobby of the apartment building, scrolling through Instagram, while he waits for Yuuri to show for their brunch date. The elevator dings but he pays it no mind since Yuuri lives on the ground floor. Rapid clicking against the tile floor, sounding like the nails of a dog’s paws, echo across the room, but suddenly slow the more it draws near. Chris glances up and sees a large, brown standard poodle, the owner a young, extremely good-looking man with silver hair, who is looking over at Chris with a curious expression.

 

Oh, this must be Victor, Yuuri’s crush. Chris hadn’t been expecting to run into him so soon, at least not at ten o’clock on a Friday morning, a time when most are usually at work. He remembers the man from when he first showed him the apartment  — Chris never forgets a beautiful face. Then once Yuuri started expressing his interest in the new tenant, Chris had made it a point to check out his Instagram, and now getting a good look at both him and his poodle, who is the most frequent subject of his photos, Chris is positive in the identification.

 

Even just from meeting Victor once, Chris somehow knew that Yuuri would immediately take a liking to him, although just how much and how quickly has been unexpected. Yuuri has always been _selective_ with the men he finds attractive, even more so when it comes to actually agreeing to go on a date. Yuuri also has a tendency to be on just this side of oblivious, often missing the flirty intentions of men he’s enthralled, rarely believing someone might be attracted to him.

 

It has been Chris’ mission the past seven years —since he and Yuuri were assigned as roommates freshman year at Julliard — to help his best friend find the love he deserves. Chris would be happy if Yuuri allowed himself to just get laid once in a blue moon, but deep down he’s a romantic, wanting to find that one special person to spend his life and raise a menagerie of dogs with. Yuuri has only had one serious relationship during the time Chris has known him, which ultimately ended in Yuuri’s devastating heartbreak. Since then, he hasn’t been willing to take another shot at being in a relationship, nor have much interest in random hook-ups, except for on the rare occasion. Yuuri’s excuse has always been there’s no point since he has yet to meet someone he could see things lasting with for the long haul.

 

So imagine Chris’ surprise upon hearing that Yuuri is actually falling for someone — falling hard very quickly. Hearing Yuuri lament, however, that despite every indication Victor is interested (and honestly, why wouldn’t he be, Yuuri is a catch), that he still doesn’t believe the guy likes him for anything more than a possible fling. Now Chris has no doubt that the man would love to get Yuuri into bed — Yuuri does have the best booty (besides his own), and thighs any man would want to be crushed with — but hearing the things he's told Chris about their interactions, he's pretty sure there's more to it than just lust. You don't just spend time baking paw shaped cupcakes for a man and his dog if you only want to screw them… that's just too much work for someone who looks this good and can probably get anyone they want.

 

So since Chris wants nothing more than to see his dear friend get his happily ever after, and considers himself an expert in most things regarding Katsuki Yuuri —  witnessing many people tripping over themselves to get Yuuri’s attention through the years —he needs to step in.

 

“Good morning. How are you this fine day?” Chris practically purrs with a smirk as he meets Victor’s eyes.

 

“Hello… um, I'm well, thanks. And yourself?” Victor’s expression reads as if he is trying to place where he knows Chris from, and well now he shouldn't make it _that_ easy for him, that would definitely spoil the fun.

 

“I'm very well... _especially now_ ,” Chris responds with a wink and watches as a pink flush spreads across Victor’s nose. Chris is a happily taken man, but that doesn’t mean he’s lost his flirty touch. Phichit knows Chris is absolutely devoted.

 

“M-my apologies, but I'm terrible with names… have we met?”

 

Chris laughs good-naturedly at Victor’s confusion. “Yes, I believe we met once before, Mr. Nikiforov. I'm Christophe Giacometti… but you can call me Chris.”

 

He can tell that Victor still has no clue, can practically see wheels turning. He’d almost be offended that he failed to make an impression, but considering the man’s thoughts have most likely been occupied by Yuuri, he’ll let it slip.

 

“O-oh ok, Chris. It’s nice to see you again. And you can just call me Victor… this here is Makkachin.” He fidgets for a moment, glancing down at his poodle before back up at Chris.

 

“Hello, Makkachin. I must say, she’s an absolute beauty.”

 

Victor gives him a small smile, pride shining in his eyes. “Yes she is, isn’t she? She’s my best girl.” Chris nods and smiles at the poodle, sitting patiently next to Victor, tongue lolling out.

 

Victor clears his throat, obviously feeling a bit awkward and uncomfortable again. “Well, I hate to rush off, but I must be on my way.”

 

Chris waves his hand dismissively. “Of course, please don't let me keep you. I'm just waiting for our lovely super, Yuuri.” Something akin to understanding sparks in Victor’s eyes — maybe he thinks Chris is another tenant? — and his blush spreads to his cheeks. Well, Chris can work with this. Turning his tone a tad more suggestive, a sudden need to play things up a little, he continues. “Have you had a chance to meet him yet? Yuuri really is quite _wonderful_ , isn't he?”

 

Victor studies him for a moment as if he’s determining how he wants to answer. Chris can see him swallow hard, then narrow his eyes slightly. “Yes, of course, I've met Yuuri and he's absolutely _amazing_. Always extremely helpful, so strong and… and very sweet. In fact, he and I have plans for–”

 

“Hey Chris, I’m here!” Speak of the devil, Yuuri suddenly comes bursting around the corner, Vicchan trotting alongside. Yuuri is adorably flustered, but thank goodness he’s chosen to wear tight jeans and an even tighter t-shirt, hugging his toned body deliciously. Chris knows that if Victor is indeed interested, he’s sure to start drooling any moment.

 

Chris sneaks a glance back over at Victor, noticing him brighten up at Yuuri’s arrival, a beaming smile stretched across his face as he looks him up and down. That smile quickly fades, however, as Yuuri doesn’t notice him standing in the middle of the lobby and runs straight towards Chris. Before Victor can say something and make his presence known, Chris springs into action, deciding it’s the perfect opportunity to do as promised to help ease his friend's doubts and try to figure out just how deep Victor's interest truly lies. Although Chris thought he’d have a little more time before “accidentally” running into Victor, he supposes there’s no time like the present.

 

Chris pushes off the wall and swoops Yuuri into a hug. “Helloooo darling, good morning. I was about ready to think you’ve stood me up for our _date_.”

 

Chris reaches down and squeezes Yuuri’s ass, eliciting a squeak out of him. Yuuri twists away laughing and playfully slaps him on the arm, and Chris sneakily just shoots Victor a wicked grin, revelling a bit in the way Victor visibly tenses and stares at them in wide-eyed horror.

 

_Okay, one check for yes. Perfect._

 

“Sorry, I fell back to sleep after you texted me and–” Vicchan is pulling against his leash and whimpering, so Yuuri turns his head and finally notices Victor and Makkachin standing nearby. Yuuri blushes bright red and shoots Chris a glare before turning back to give Victor a shy smile. Chris notices the way Yuuri’s eyes light up as he looks between Victor and Makkachin. “H-Hey Victor, good morning! And hello Makka, how are you today, pretty girl?”

 

“Hi Yuuri, it’s nice to see you this morning.” Victor walks over and Yuuri crouches down to allow Makkachin to lave him with doggy kisses, Vicchan excitedly bouncing around the two of them. Victor smiles affectionately down at them, the lobby filling with the sound of Yuuri’s giggles.

 

_Another check for yes._

 

As Yuuri stands back up and brushes himself off, Victor seems to remember that Chris is still standing there, his face falling in what Chris assumes is a mix of disappointment and uncertainty. He’s most likely trying to puzzle out just what is the exact nature of their relationship.

 

Victor’s jaw clenches. “Well, I should get going, and I’d hate to keep you from your… um, yeah.” He looks down at the ground for a moment, as if to steel himself. “Nice seeing you again Chris, and I… I guess I’ll see you tomorrow Yuuri. That is if you’re still up for grabbing dinner?” Chris can see the strain the effort it's taking to give them a tight-lipped smile.

 

_Oooh, seems I hit a nerve. Another check for you — this is a good sign indeed._

 

Yuuri tilts his head and gives Victor a puzzled look. “Of course I am. I’m really looking forward to it. Did you think I wouldn’t want to go all of a sudden?”

 

Victor just shrugs but shoots a quick glance back at Chris. “No, no. Just wanted to make sure something better hadn’t come up.” He huffs out a laugh. “I’m excited for tomorrow too, and so is Makka. Well, I best be on my way then. Bye guys, have fun.” Victor flashes another strained smile and turns to lead Makkachin towards the front door.

 

Yuuri is taken aback at the abruptness of Victor’s exit and gives Chris a look — one which clearly means _“What did you_ do _?”_ , then quickly stuffs Vicchan’s leash into Chris’ hand and hurries after Victor. Chris watches in amusement. _You go get him, mon cher._

 

“V-Victor, wait!” Yuuri calls out. Victor stops and turns around, looking at Yuuri questioningly, if also a little relieved. “Are you not working today? I just realized that this is kind of late for you to be heading out, right?”

 

Victor shakes his head. “No, I took today off. I have some vacation time to use and decided to take the day to run some errands I need to get done.”

 

Yuuri rubs the back of his neck. “Oh okay. I was going to see if you wanted to join us for brunch. But I understand if you–”

 

“I’d love to!” The words seem to fly out of Victor’s mouth before he even thinks it over.

 

_Good, very good. Now I can really put him to the test and hopefully prove to Yuuri how much this guy is dying for a taste of him._

 

Yuuri’s posture relaxes and Chris can hear the smile in his voice as he exclaims, “Really? That's great!” He turns back around to Chris, looking a little unsure, however. “Y-you don’t mind, do you, Chris?”

 

Chris smirks, mind already conspiring on how to set his plan into motion. “Not at all mon cher. It will give me a chance to get to know Victor here a little better.”

 

— — — —

 

On the way to the cafe, Chris allows Yuuri and Victor to walk on ahead, both lost in conversation as their poodles happily prance in front of them, so that he can observe the body language as well as send off a quick text to Phichit. His makeup artist boyfriend was planning on joining them after he finished packing for a photo shoot he was flying out for later that evening, but Chris wanted to ensure that he had just a little more time before letting Victor in on the fact that he was in a relationship and not after Yuuri’s ass.

 

 **Disco Stick:**  Love, do you think you could hold off meeting us until I text you?

 

 **Mon Chou:**   Why what’s up?

 

 **Disco Stick:**  Code Katsudon Red

 **Disco Stick:**  Ran into Victor and Yuuri invited him to brunch. I might be giving him the wrong idea about us to see his reaction ;)

 

 **Mon Chou:**  Ooooh me likey. Sure, just let me know when to show up

 

 **Disco Stick:** As always, you’re the absolute prize mon amour

 

 **Mon Chou:**  I know. Love you babe

 

 **Disco Stick:**  ٩(♡ε♡ )۶

 

Pocketing his phone, Chris hurries to catch up with the other two. He notices the way Victor seems utterly captivated as Yuuri speaks, barely even paying attention to where they’re walking, constantly clenching his fist as if he’s holding himself back from grabbing Yuuri’s hand. Chris can tell that Yuuri is also not quite his usual self either; his beautiful smile stays in place, not faltering even once (Chris always tells him to show that dazzling smile more often), speaking animatedly and occasionally reaching out to touch Victor’s arm when emphasizing a point. Yuuri isn’t a touchy person with just anyone, so him looking so at ease with Victor already pleases Chris greatly — but also worries him with how quickly Yuuri is putting his fragile heart on the line.

 

Coming up to Yuuri’s other side, Chris throws his arm around his shoulders and briefly nuzzles against his cheek.

 

“Yuuri, I’m so happy we’re doing this. I’ve missed you my darling. You know you’ve been very cruel, keeping yourself away from me lately.”

 

Yuuri lets out a little huff of irritation and narrows his eyes at Chris, probably trying to figure out what he’s up to. “What are you talking about? I just saw you this past weekend.” Apparently, Yuuri has forgotten their previous conversation and hasn’t yet caught onto Chris’ ploy.

 

Victor is watching the exchange, eyes looking as if they will shoot lasers at Chris and strike him dead at any moment.

 

“Yes, not since Saturday! It’s been six whole days since that morning when you had to run out, leaving me behind!” Chris pouts dramatically.

 

Yuuri stiffens in Chris’ grip and splutters. “Chris! What are you–”

 

Chris firmly squeezes Yuuri’s arm and gives him a look to stop him from revealing the full truth of the situation — that instead of spending the night as Chris is inferring, both he and Phichit had come over to Yuuri’s early that morning to help prepare and calm him down before his doggy playdate with Victor.

 

Yuuri’s mouth snaps shut, hopefully understanding despite the questions swirling in his eyes, then sighs heavily and shakes his head, mumbling out an unconvincing “sorry”.

 

Chris looks over Yuuri’s head at Victor, who’s watching the exchange with a troubled expression, and gives him a devilish grin. He feels a small pang of guilt but he’s doing this for Yuuri’s sake, and so far Victor’s reactions and body language are indicating that he likes Yuuri a lot. Chris just needs to make sure.

 

They arrive at the cafe and grab a table outside. Yuuri sits down and ties Vicchan’s leash to the table leg, but before Victor can round the table to take the chair next to him, Chris snags it first. Victor freezes midway to the chair, mouth parting slightly in surprise, then huffs and shakes his head in frustration, turning to busy himself with securing Makkachin’s leash. Yuuri stares at Chris in bewilderment, mouthing “what the hell?” Chris just smiles cheerfully and settles in, sliding an arm around the back of Yuuri’s chair.  

 

They quietly peruse the menu for a few minutes before ordering. As the server leaves to place their order, Victor clears his throat and finally speaks up, voice a wavering a bit.

 

“S-so Chris... what is it that you do? Besides hang out with Yuuri of course.” He’s keeping his tone light, but Chris can feel the seething resentment starting to build up beneath the surface.

 

Yuuri starts to answer, however, and Victor’s eyes immediately soften as he looks at him. “Oh I thought you knew–”

 

Quickly, Chris kicks Yuuri’s foot under the table, causing him to flinch. “Ow!”

 

“Yuuri, are you alright?” Victor moves as if he’s about to jump to Yuuri’s aide. Chris makes note to give him another couple points for chivalry and concern.

 

Yuuri however, just waves dismissively. “No, I’m fine, I’m fine. Just banged my knee on the table.” He gives Victor a sweet smile while returning the favor by kicking Chris back.

 

Chris covers his mouth with his fist to suppress a chuckle. “You should be more careful love, wouldn’t want those lovely legs of yours all bruised up now — at least not by a table.” He bats his eyelashes, causing Yuuri to roll his eyes.

 

Chris props an elbow up on the table and leans on his hand, directing his attention back to Victor. “So what is it I do, you ask? Well, I’m a dancer and owner of a studio in Chelsea. But I also like to dabble in real estate here and there.”

 

Victor straightens and looks over at Yuuri curiously. “Didn’t you say you studied dance in school, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri flushes a little and ducks his head. “Yeah. It’s been difficult for me to get any decent parts, so the super job is my main source of income, but I do teach dance classes a couple nights a week. At Chris’ studio actually.”

 

“He’s really a beautiful dancer, much better than I’ve ever been. If you ask me, he needs to keep at the auditions because he deserves to be a star,” Chris boasts. Although both he and Yuuri were dance majors together, he is not ashamed to admit that his friend’s gracefulness and musicality on the dancefloor outshines his own — probably outshines most to be honest. Unfortunately, it’s been Yuuri’s lack of confidence while auditioning that’s hindered him.

 

“Chris, stop… I’m not that good.” Yuuri’s blush has become even deeper, spreading to the tips of his ears. As usual, always doubting himself and downplaying his talent.

 

“Mon cher, you know you're fantastic. You’ve been dancing since you were three years old after all. No one’s body can move like yours, that’s for sure.” Chris waggles his eyebrows and Yuuri just gapes at him for a moment, before slapping him in the arm.

 

The sound of a clearing throat brings their attention back to Victor. His lips are tightly pursed, but eyes sorrowful instead of flashing in anger like before. Chris starts to worry that maybe he’s going just a teensy bit too far.

 

“So that’s how you two know each other then? From working at his studio?”

 

The server shows up with their drinks at that moment, stalling Yuuri’s answer, and by the time she’s deposited their glasses in front of them and given the pups their treats, Yuuri seems to have momentarily forgotten what he was going to say, so Chris takes the opportunity to quickly change the subject.

 

“So Victor, how have you been liking the apartment and living in New York so far?”

 

The conversation picks up from there and Chris eases up on the suggestive comments in order to allow Victor a chance to relax. Chris is interested in seeing how Victor naturally acts around Yuuri as well. Pushing him to compete for Yuuri’s affections is one thing, and shows that he’s definitely attracted to him, but Chris needs to know if Victor likes his friend for more than just his gorgeous looks and hot body.

 

So far, he’s passing with flying colors. Victor looks at Yuuri as if he’s the center of the universe, that he’s been pulled into Yuuri’s orbit, and happily willing to revolve around him. It’s amazing to Chris how fast the both of them have become so smitten with one another. Chris has known Yuuri for years, understands why anyone should consider themselves lucky to date him, but he must say he’s impressed at how fast Yuuri has captured Victor’s heart.

 

As the server returns with their meals, Chris decides it’s a good time to tell Phichit to head over. He might have one or two more tricks up his sleeve, but it should work out perfectly. He quickly sneaks off a text.

 

 **Disco Stick:**  Alright my beauty, I think now’s a good time

 

 **Mon Chou:** OMW, see you in 10. Hope Yuuri hasn’t killed you by the time I arrive.

 

Chris places his phone on the table, face up, and the screen still lit. On the walk over he made sure to change his lock screen picture from one of him and Phichit taken in St. Tropez to a picture of him wrapped up with Yuuri on a pole. Yuuri is holding himself up, one leg bent around the pole, holding Chris as he backbends over Yuuri’s knee. They were practicing for a competition that they entered last year — came in first place too — and asked Phichit to take some photos.        

 

Yuuri is in the middle of telling a cute story about Vicchan. Victor is listening intently but happens to glance down at the phone for a second before returning his gaze to Yuuri, only to then do a double take, snapping his attention back to the phone. His fork slips from his grip and clatters against the plate, face heating up to a lovely shade of red.

 

Yuuri flinches and looks at him in confusion. “Victor? Are you alright?” He then follows Victor’s gaze and seeing the photo lets out a screech.

 

“What the hell Chris?! Why is that picture on your lock screen?!” Yuuri’s red hue now matches Victor and he reaches over to grab the phone, however, Chris is too quick and snatches it away from Yuuri’s grasp.

 

“Because I like that picture. We had a lot of fun practicing that routine, and it won us first prize in the competition, remember? We were amazing, yet for some reason, you haven’t wanted to enter another one since.” Chris sticks his lip out and pouts.

 

Chris only intended to use the picture to get a rise out of Victor, but it now dawns on him that it has been quite a while since he and Yuuri did something like this together. It’s gotten increasingly difficult with their busy work schedules, even with Yuuri working at the studio — he usually runs in for class and has to leave almost immediately after. Of course, they still talk or text every day and make time to hang out as often as possible, their friendship always being one of the most important aspects in each of their lives. But it’s just that no matter what’s happened or who’s comes along, whether it be career or guys, dancing has always been the one thing they’ve shared, something that’s just for them. Honestly, Chris would be lying if he said he didn’t miss it.

 

Yuuri seems to deflate at that. “I know Chris, and I’m sorry. Things have just gotten so busy lately, but you know how much I enjoy dancing with you. We’ll enter another one soon, I promise.”

 

Chris smiles softly, grateful Yuuri understands. “That would be fun and mean a lot to me. Thank you.”

 

As they continue eating, Vicchan finishes off his treat and bounces over to Chris, standing up on his hind legs, placing his paws against Chris’ lap to ask for some head scratches, which he’s more than happy to provide. “Hey there buddy, did you miss me? You know that reminds me, we need to have a little talk about something.”

 

“ _Chris_ …” Yuuri begins warningly, but Chris ignores him.

 

“I hear that you were _very naughty_ and chewed up the nice big blue toy that Uncle Chris got for your daddy. We need to discuss how we shouldn’t take things that don’t belong to us without asking first, and also how to treat them better. I now need to go find your daddy a new one.”

 

He hears a sudden choking noise. Glancing up, he sees Victor rapidly looking between him and Yuuri, eyes widened in shock and mouth agape.

 

“Chris, why now?!” Yuuri is aghast.

 

“What? I told you I was going to have a chat with my nephew, didn’t I?”

 

“ _Oh my god_.” Yuuri just covers his face with his hands.

 

“Uh, Yuuri…” Victor says quietly, and Yuuri slowly peeks at him through his fingers. “Um, I-I’ve been hesitating to say anything, but… well, I just have to confess that I’m getting a little confused.” Victor rubs the back of his neck, seeming to struggle with what he wants to say.

 

Yuuri lowers his hands and looks at him, clearly worried as to what he’s about to say.

 

“I’m beginning to realize that I might not have been clear about my intentions when I asked you to dinner. I had meant it to be a… well, a date. But now I’m feeling kind of stupid because I didn’t realize you were already involved with someone. I must've misunderstood, I thought you said you were single, so I apologize.” Victor looks down at the table dejectedly, and Chris can’t help but feel really bad now, even if he got the answers he was hoping for. He didn’t expect Victor to actually believe that Yuuri was dating him, he only wanted to get a rise out of him.

 

Yuuri blinks a couple times then stares at him, mouth slightly parted and grimacing in confusion. Shaking his head, he grabs one of Victor’s hands, causing him to snap his head back up and meet Yuuri’s eyes.

 

“Victor, what are you talking about? I’m not dating anyone… at least not _yet_ .” Yuuri gives him a shy half smile, but then his eyes widen. “Wait a minute… did you think I was dating _Chris_?!” Yuuri turns and levels a glare at Chris, who just throws his hands up defensively.

 

“Hey guys, I made it!” Phichit’s bright voice breaks through the mounting tension, startling all three of them.

 

Chris smiles and quickly stands. “Darling! I’m so glad to see you, I was wondering when you were going to get your sexy butt here!” He pulls his boyfriend into a tight hug, and Phichit wraps his arms around his waist, giving him a sweet kiss before he nuzzles into his shoulder.

 

As they untangle and sit down, Yuuri shakes his head and looks at Chris in exasperation. “I _knew_ you were up to something. Was he in on it too?” He jabs a finger in Phichit’s direction. Victor’s expression is growing more perplexed by the moment, eyes darting around the table.

 

Phichit just shrugs nonchalantly. “Surely I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was packing for my shoot, so I told Chris to go ahead and I’d catch up.” He turns and flashes Victor a dazzling smile, offering a handshake. “Hi there. I’m Phichit, Chris’ boyfriend and a good friend of Yuuri’s. I’ve heard a lot about you, so it’s nice to finally put a face with a name.”

 

Yuuri snorts and mumbles something in Japanese, but Chris can only understand the word “baka” and “Instagram”.

 

Victor takes the offered hand, still looking lost. “Chris’ _boyfriend_? So Yuuri isn’t… you mean that… it’s you and him? Not them?”

 

“That’s what I was just going to say,” Yuuri says and runs a hand through his hair. “He’s the friend that got me my job. His parents own the building — wasn’t Chris the one who showed you the apartment? I just assumed you remembered him.”

 

“Oh…yeah, now that you mention it I remember you did say something about that. I guess I just didn’t put it all together.” He looks at Chris and gives him a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry for not recognizing you sooner. I knew you looked familiar, but I thought you were a neighbor.”

 

“Well, it’s a shame that I failed to make a good enough impression so as to be remembered, and I feel like I should be offended, but since you’ve been so preoccupied with thoughts of our Yuuri here, I guess I’ll forgive you.” They all laugh at that.

 

“Chris and I have been best friends since college, he’s basically my brother. Although, after today I might be starting to rethink the friendship.” Yuuri shoots Chris another icy glare. He purses his lips trying to contain a chuckle and gives him a shrug in response.

 

“Oh wow, I didn’t realize. Look Yuuri, I’m really sorry if I came across like a jealous asshole. I swear I’m not normally like that… it’s just that I really like you a lot, and it felt like you were interested in me too, but I then I started getting all sorts of mixed up. I’ll understand if you don’t want to go on the date anymore...” Victor looks down at his plate, fidgeting with the napkin in his lap.

 

“No, of course I want to go!” Yuuri blurts out, making himself wince before he lowers his voice. “I really want to Victor. Actually, since we’re being truthful here... I admit I wasn’t sure if tomorrow was supposed to be a date or not. I-I mean I was really hoping it was! We keep flirting with each other and have been getting along so well, but I was still second-guessing everything — thinking that dinner was just a thank you for helping with the air conditioner...”

 

While watching the exchange between the two oblivious idiots, Chris takes Phichit's hand and gives it a squeeze. Phichit smiles affectionately and intertwines their fingers, then turns his attention back to the conversation.

 

“... then other day when I was fixing your closet you mentioned wanting to impress someone special…” Yuuri looks down at the table for a moment but then pops his head back up. “Wait, were you talking about me?”

 

Victor’s nose is tinged pink and he's looking bemused. “Yes, of course, I meant you. You really thought I was talking about someone else? And here I thought I was being so obvious. Seems like I might need to take some flirting tips from Chris.” He turns his attention back to Chris. “I do have to ask though… are you always this way?”

 

“Oh, Chris is definitely the flirty type,” Phichit chuckles, “and he’s always been playfully affectionate with Yuuri. However, something tells me that he was playing it up a bit, am I right, my love?”

 

Chris smiles mischievously. “Guilty as charged.” He gives Victor an apologetic look. “However, I am sorry for making you believe that I was flirting with Yuuri, or that we were dating. He can tell you, although I was mostly behaving like my usual self, I was definitely going a little overboard.”

 

Victor nods in understanding. “It’s alright. But, can I ask why? I guess I kind of feel like this was a test… that you don’t trust me?”

 

Chris hesitates for a moment, but glancing over at Yuuri, he feels somewhat chastened. “It honestly was nothing against you Victor, nothing you did. I’m just very protective of him… he knows why.” He turns back to Yuuri. “I honestly was only hoping to help ease your mind of all your doubts. I love you, but it can be so frustrating when you don’t realize how amazing and gorgeous you are.”

 

Yuuri bumps their shoulders together, then lets out a sigh. “I know, and you’ve been putting up with that from me for years. I’m trying to get better… to see what you see. So thanks for sticking with me.”

 

Chris pulls him into a quick hug. He knows it won’t happen overnight, but maybe now with Victor, Yuuri will start to understand that he deserves nothing but the best.

 

Phichit flags down the server to order some food, and the rest of the meal is pleasant and full of good conversation now that the awkwardness is gone. Chris is pleased when Yuuri’s and Victor’s hands find their way back to each other, Victor gently caressing Yuuri’s knuckles as if he’s something precious and hanging onto every word he says.

 

Chris thinks that maybe Yuuri finally has met the right one who will treasure him in the way he deserves. He hopes that Victor treats him right… and give that glorious gay ass a good dicking. Or else he’s going to be answering to one Christophe Giacometti.

 

— — — —

 

Once they arrive back at the building, Victor says his goodbyes, explaining he needs to get going on his neglected errands. He shakes Phichit’s and Chris’ hands, but before turning back to Yuuri, his phone chimes. Chris covertly sneaks a peek over Victor’s shoulder as he glances at the phone and sees a calendar notification for a waxing appointment in half an hour.

 

_Yaasss… Yuuri you’re gonna be in for a treat tomorrow!_

 

Victor quickly shoves the phone back into his pocket, none the wiser to Chris’ wandering eyes, and smiles at Yuuri. “Can Makka and I pick you and Vicchan up at your place tomorrow? Does five still work for you?”

 

Yuuri blushes and gives him a coy smile, scrunching his shoulders up slightly. Chris doesn’t think he’s ever seen him so enamored before. “Yes, that would be great. And five is perfect. We’ll be ready.”

 

Victor reaches out, taking Yuuri’s hand, and places a gentle kiss against his knuckles. Yuuri’s blush deepens even darker, spreading to his ears.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then Yuuri. I’m really looking forward to having an amazing evening together.” Victor says in a low, sultry voice. Yuuri practically swoons.

 

With that, he bids everyone adieu, and leads Makkachin to the elevator. Yuuri stares after him with stars in his eyes, and Chris shoots Phichit a secret smile.

 

Once the elevator door closes on Victor, Chris throws an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and leads him down the hall. Phichit following close behind.

 

“I’m sorry again for being such a shit. But I did tell you I’d help in figuring out whether he likes you, didn’t I? And I must say that I delivered quite well, don’t you think?”

 

Yuuri gives him a playful glare. “You did, but I didn’t think you were going to make him think we were dating!”

 

“Neither did I, but when I realized he was getting jealous, I figured I’d just run with it. I hope this eases your mind though. I had a feeling your doubts were unfounded, based on everything you were telling me.”

 

Yuuri sighs. “Yeah, I guess you were right… he _was_ asking me on a date. Doesn’t mean he wants a relationship though.” He gently pulls out of Chris’ grip and unlocks the door to let them into his apartment.

 

“Yuuri darling, that man couldn’t be more smitten with you. He looks at you like you are the sun _and_ the moon.”

 

“Yeah, even I could see it from the small amount of time I interacted with him. He’s super into you Yuuri!” Phichit rolls onto the balls of his feet, bouncing in excitement.

 

“Seriously, I’d be shocked if he didn’t ask you to be his boyfriend tomorrow at dinner, probably before you even get to the main course. That way you can be the dessert.” Chris waggles his eyebrows, and Yuuri gasps.

 

“Chris! I definitely can’t sleep with him on the first date!”

 

“Why not? Are we back in 1955 all of a sudden? Seriously, there’s so much smoldering tension between you two that we’re going to have enough heat to last us through the winter… and it’s only May. Please bang the poor guy. At least for the sake of global warming… do it for science, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri laughs and shakes his head. “Why the hell do I put up with you? Now can you both please come help me figure out what to wear tomorrow?”

 

Chris rubs his hands together and heads for the bedroom. “Of course mon cher… I say we should start with the underwear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to what I found online, 'mon chou' is an endearment meaning 'my sweet bun' or 'sweetie', so this is what Phichit is listed as in Chris' phone. Hopefully it's correct. I just like the idea of him having his boyfriend in his phone under a sweet name, because he's in love and serious about him. Phichit on the other hand, although head over heels in love as well, is also a Lady Gaga fan... as well as a big fan a certain part of his boyfriend's anatomy. ;) 
> 
> Remember to subscribe to the series if you would like future updates on the other fics I have planned for this universe.  
> Also come say hi, I’m Zupsgirl1 on [Tumblr](http://Zupsgirl1.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JustUsThreeZs?lang=en), [Dreamwidth](https://zupsgirl-1.dreamwidth.org/), and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Zupsgirl1)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally... the date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AJWolf and Cath_Sith for the beta, I don't know what I'd do without you!! <3 <3 <3

Yuuri nervously paces back and forth between his living room and the bathroom to keep checking on his hair, his clothes, fidgeting with pretty much everything as he tries to make sure nothing is out of place. It was ten minutes to five and Victor would be arriving soon to pick him up for their date.

 

 _Date_ … Yuuri wasn’t sure whether he’s more nervous now knowing this is an actual date than when he was still unsure — wondering if it was only a walk and dinner between friends. He was elated to learn that Victor was indeed interested in him romantically, but all day Yuuri has been worrying and the pressure he’s putting on himself keeps building, no matter how much he tries to relax. There’s just a lot riding on this date — at least for him — and he just wants the night to go well. He likes Victor so much already and would love for them to become close, to begin dating seriously. He never has fallen so quickly for someone like he has for Victor and wonders whether he can be enough for him? Will they have enough to talk about tonight? Can he keep Victor enthralled enough so that he won’t think that Yuuri is boring beyond all the flirting they’ve been doing? Will he still like Yuuri once he discovers the shy, nervous guy underneath the bouts of boldness and confidence he’s managed to exude?

 

Yuuri admittedly is also a little worried about what might happen _after_ the date. Victor said he likes him, had always intended for tonight to be a date — first going for a walk with their dogs followed by dinner — which sparks hope in Yuuri that Victor is interested in pursuing something more with than just a tumble in the sheets later. But that was just it; will they get there tonight? The angel on Yuuri’s shoulder says they should take things slow, but the devil sitting on his other side (who sounds remarkably similar to Chris) says he shouldn’t ignore the obvious chemistry between them and just should go for it. However, Yuuri wants to ensure that this thing building between them was going somewhere more serious first. He owes it to himself — Yuuri has been burned before and he knows that with all that he’s been feeling, his heart can easily get broken if he isn’t careful.

 

Yuuri shakes his head to stop his mind from going too far down that path. Now’s not the time to worry about those things. First, they need to make it through dinner; have fun and enjoy each other’s company. Conversation between them, whether it be flirty banter or just getting to know more about each other, has been easy and comfortable so far. Yuuri has never felt this at ease with someone besides Chris and Phichit, but they don’t count because they’re his friends.

 

Taking another look in the mirror and pushing back a flyaway hair from his forehead, he inspects his [outfit](https://www.pinterest.es/pin/104708760071653243/) one last time. Chris and Phichit helped him pick it out — tight dark jeans with a black leather belt and a gray blazer over a v-neck black t-shirt. Despite Chris’s suggestion that he wear a thong underneath, Yuuri opted to go with boxer briefs since they were more comfortable and they’re going to be walking around. No reason to worry about chafing.

 

As Yuuri makes his way back down the hall, the doorbell rings and Vicchan jumps down from his spot on the couch to run over; barking and hopping around in front of the door. Yuuri hurries over, pausing with his hand on the doorknob to take a deep shaky breath, then opens the door. He smiles and laughs as Makkachin immediately pushes her way in and Vicchan excitedly stands up on his hind legs and paws at her nose by way of greeting. Yuuri looks up at Victor, smile still in place, but blinks in surprise as soon as his eyes take in the sight before him.

 

Victor looks as if he’s walked straight out of a fashion magazine, stunningly gorgeous in a [royal blue blazer](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/496733033881518378/) over what Yuuri thinks is the same light blue button-down he saw in his closet the other day, paired with well-tailored white slacks. If that is indeed the same shirt, then maybe he’s also wearing the sexy silk bikini underwear that Yuuri suggested as well? He starts to feel a little hot under the collar just thinking about it.  

 

What catches Yuuri by surprise, however, is the lovely bouquet of blue tulips Victor is smiling shyly behind. He thrusts them out towards Yuuri, perhaps a bit too fast, with an unsteady hand. The gesture helps Yuuri relax slightly as he realizes Victor must be just as nervous as he is.

 

“F-for you. I know you like the color blue, so I thought…” Victor trails off and his eyes dart between Yuuri and the bouquet.

 

Yuuri’s smile widens and looks at Victor appreciatively as he takes the flowers, letting his hand linger over Victor’s a moment longer than necessary and enjoying the light pink blush that blooms across his face as they touch. “Thank you Victor, these are so lovely and will look great over on my table.” He steps aside to let Victor in. “Please come in. I'll just go put these in water and then we can go.”

 

Yuuri hurries to the kitchen, internally squealing in delight. He’s never actually received flowers from anyone except for after a dance competition. Certainly, never before a date or from a boyfriend — his ex was, shall we say, not the romantic sort, among other things he definitely was not (*cough* _faithful_ *cough*). As he searches the cabinets, the realization sinks in that he actually doesn’t own any vases. Yuuri worries for a moment on what to do, because he certainly doesn’t want the beautiful flowers to dry up; he’d like to admire the thoughtful and lovely gift for as long as possible. As he looks under the sink, in what now seems to be a fruitless search, he spots a couple cleaned out coffee cans in the back of the cabinet. Yuuri likes to keep some on hand since you never know when one will prove to be useful, especially in his line of work. This will have to do for right now — he can go buy a vase tomorrow.

 

Yuuri grabs a coffee can, filling it with water and the flowers before carrying it over and placing in the center of the table. He looks up and notices Victor watching him with a curious expression. Yuuri smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck, feeling a little embarrassed.

 

“Uh... unfortunately I don’t have a vase. T-this is the first time anyone has ever brought me flowers, so… so thank you Victor.”

 

“What? How… really?” Victor stares at him incredulously.

 

Yuuri ducks his head, his cheeks heating up. “Yeah. I don’t date much, remember? And I guess the few guys I have gone out with in the past just weren’t the bringing-me-flowers type.” He shyly glances back up at Victor and shrugs. “Not that I expected it of course. They never seemed overly interested in flowers from me either... so it’s ok.”

 

Victor strides across the room and grabs both of Yuuri’s hands, giving them a soft squeeze. “Yuuri, you deserve to be treated with respect and affection. Anyone who doesn’t see how special you are is a fool.” He smiles down at him, eyes so full of tenderness it steals the air from Yuuri’s lungs.

 

Victor’s expression then turns rueful. “Please forgive me if this sounds terrible but as unhappy as I am to hear that you’ve previously been in the company of those who clearly didn’t understand what an amazing man they had, I must admit that I’m glad it’s led to you being available to spend the evening by my side. Now I have the honor of taking you out and treating you the way you should be. I only hope that I can prove to be someone who is deserving of your time.”

 

Yuuri doesn’t think he’s going to survive this date if Victor keeps saying things like _that_.

 

“Thank you Victor. But that's not…” Yuuri is about to protest, say that he's the one who needs to prove he's deserving of being with Victor, but the genuine affection he sees in Victor's eyes stops him. “That really means a lot.” Yuuri manages to squeak out despite the tightness in his throat.

 

Yuuri is overcome with emotion, unsure how Victor can say those things about him. He’s just… Yuuri. He doesn’t think he’s anyone special, and is still having difficulty believing that Victor would want to be with someone as uninteresting as he is, but nevertheless he’s incredibly happy Victor is here with him now and is going to cherish their time together.

 

Yuuri clears his throat, feeling a little overwhelmed, and gently pulls his hands away so he can collect Vicchan’s leash. “So should we head out?”

 

— — — — —

 

Only ten minutes into their date and Yuuri already feels as if he’s in a fairytale; like a prince who is being wooed and accompanied by his knight in shining armor. Victor has been such a gentleman, holding doors open for Yuuri, immediately taking his hand as they walk along, the poodles trotting happily in front of them, and of course, there are the tulips. Yuuri feels like he’s walking among the clouds with how happy he is right now, and barely notices anything else happening around them as if they're the only two people in the world.

 

Conversation is flowing well between them as usual, although so far they've been only sticking to light topics. Even so, Victor hangs onto every word Yuuri says as if he's the most interesting person in the world. He hopes that their easy rapport continues once they’re at dinner, and are able to open up even more since there’s so much he stills wants to learn about Victor.

 

The weather is gorgeous, a light breeze blowing and the sun still shining despite the time, an indication that summer was just around the corner. They stroll through the park, pausing occasionally to let the poodles sniff around, Victor never letting go of Yuuri’s hand the entire time and making him wonder if it's possible to burst from the swell of affection and excitement filling his heart.

 

The walk isn’t intended to be too long since they have dinner reservations, so after about a half hour they turn back towards home. Yuuri is just walking along contentedly, smiling between Victor and their fuzzy companions, who have by now become the best of friends. He’s reflecting on how he could get used to all this — how nice it would be to go on more walks and for them all to hopefully start spending a lot more time together — when suddenly Victor slows his steps and tugs lightly on Yuuri’s hand. He turns his head to look back at Victor, but the window of the storefront they’ve stopped in front of catches his eye. It looks to be a florist with big beautiful arrangements on display.

 

He gives Victor a quizzical look. “Is everything alright?”

 

Victor nods quickly and holds out Makkachin’s leash towards Yuuri. “I’m so sorry, but I just want to run in here real quick. Would you mind holding Makka for a minute? I swear I’ll be fast!”

 

Yuuri can only stare dumbly as he takes the leash, Victor flashing him a grateful smile before rushing inside the store. Victor already got him flowers, so what’s going on? Yuuri just stands there with the dogs, curious as to what Victor is doing, when not even five minutes later, Victor walks out, carrying a shopping bag. He smiles brightly, if not a bit suspiciously, as he adjusts the bag handles over his wrist and takes back both Makkachin’s leash and Yuuri’s hand.

 

“Sorry about that. Just had to do something important. Let’s head back, shall we?”

 

Yuuri scrunches his eyebrows, looking at Victor a little skeptically, but chooses not to ask questions, hoping that all will eventually be revealed by his sneaky date.

Luckily Yuuri’s assumptions prove to be correct, for as soon as they enter his apartment and unleash the poodles, Victor walks right over to the table and takes something wrapped in tissue paper out of the shopping bag. Unwrapping it delicately, Yuuri realizes that it’s a blue cylinder-shaped vase, and his mouth falls open as Victor takes both the vase and the coffee can with the bouquet over to the sink to transfer the flowers. Once the task is complete, Victor turns back with a triumphant smile on his face as he sets the flowers on the table and holds his hands out towards them with a flourish.

 

“Ta-da! I’m sorry I didn’t think to get a vase when I bought them, Yuuri. But now I’ve corrected my mistake!”

 

“But Victor, you didn’t have to do that! And there was no way you could’ve known I didn’t have a vase. I… I could’ve bought one tomorrow.”

 

Victor's expression softens, looking suddenly shy. “I know, but I wanted to do this for you… and now I know you have something nice to use every time I bring you flowers.”

 

Yuuri feels his eyes widen and he bites his lip trying to stop the big smile threatening to spread wide across his face, but knows he's failing miserably. Victor actually wants to keep bringing him flowers? As in more than once? Does that mean he’s already planning on them having more dates, or maybe even plans to just show up on a random day with a bouquet he’s bought Yuuri on his way home from work just because he wanted to? It takes everything in him to not squeal in excitement over the thought. Instead, he rushes towards Victor and throws his arms around his waist, giving him a tight hug

 

“Thank you, Victor,” he whispers, face pressed against Victor’s shoulder.  

 

Victor immediately wraps his arms around Yuuri’s back and he melts into the embrace, breathing in Victor's scent. His cologne is intoxicating and Yuuri almost feels dizzy from it. He can’t ever recall a time that he's felt so safe in another person’s arms and wishes they can stay this way, just the two of them holding each other. A vision of them snuggling together on the couch or in bed on lazy mornings pops into his mind and god, does he want that to become their future so much.

 

After a moment, Yuuri tilts his head up and sees Victor looking down at him, smiling fondly, a blush across his nose and cheeks, causing Yuuri's own face to heat up. It would be so easy to just push up on his toes and kiss him, to brush their lips together, but Yuuri holds back. He knows that if he kisses Victor now he’ll not want to stop and they’ll definitely, maybe miss dinner.

 

Ok, yes. They would _definitely_ miss dinner.

 

Yuuri hesitantly steps out of the embrace and gives Victor a shy smile. “We should put out some water and food for Makka and Vicchan before we leave.”

 

Victor nods so Yuuri sets about getting extra bowls for Makkachin, filling one with water before handing both to Victor as he gets out some dog kibble. Once that’s done he straightens his jacket and turns back to Victor, who is crouched down and speaking softly to Makkachin.

 

“Now you be a good girl while we’re gone. Play nice with Vicchan and make sure to share.” Victor smooshes and pulls gently at her cheeks and Yuuri thinks he’s going to die from the sweetness.

 

Yuuri picks up Vicchan to give him the same instructions and nuzzles him before letting him down to run back and cuddle against his friend. His eyes meet Victor’s and they both smile wide, if a bit nervously. Victor walks over and offers his hand for Yuuri to take, which he gladly does.

 

“Allow me to escort you to our next destination, zolotse.”  

  

— — — — —

 

Victor keeps his hand intertwined with Yuuri’s the entire ride downtown to Little Italy, both of them sitting close together in the backseat of the uber, their thighs pressed against one another. Victor’s hand is soft and warm in his, making Yuuri momentarily worry about the state of his own hands, calloused from work and pole dancing; but Victor just keeps looking at him and smiling brightly and Yuuri finds it almost easy to push the thought away. His thoughts turn instead to how much he’d love to find out what it feels for Victor’s hands to run all over his body. Yuuri is seriously starting to worry at how he’s going to survive this night with how fiercely he wants grab Victor and kiss him within an inch of his life.

 

They pull up in front of a cozy looking little bistro on Mulberry St. and Victor exits the car, turning to take Yuuri's hand and helping him step out, then links their arms and guides him inside. The restaurant is warm with mahogany tables and walls, two large stone ovens taking up the entire back wall, and low lighting which gives the place a lovely homey, yet romantic feel. They walk up to the host stand and Victor gives his name as Yuuri glances around. A tap on his arm brings his attention back to Victor who is smiling, eyes sparkling in amusement as he had apparently been calling Yuuri's name.

 

He feels himself blush but smiles back and tilts his head curiously. “Sorry, did you say something?”

 

“I just wanted to know if you preferred to sit inside or out on the back patio. They will have live music out there in a little while, but we should have enough time to make it through dinner before it begins… so we won’t have to worry about not being able to hear each other.”

 

Yuuri thinks it over for a moment. The late spring weather is pleasant and warm, even with the sun beginning to set. The idea of live music later is also appealing. “It’s a lovely evening, so let’s sit outside,” he suggests, and Victor gives him another one of his beaming smiles and nods before turning back to the host.

 

They’re led through the restaurant towards the back and Yuuri’s mouth already starts to water from the delicious aroma and spying various dishes on the table they pass. The host brings them out a door onto a decent-sized patio off the back of the restaurant and Yuuri is surprised by the amount of space there is — this much is definitely a rarity in New York, especially for smaller restaurants such as this. Each table has a small candle, and is covered by a large red umbrella with matching plush cushions on the chairs. There are strands of fairy lights strung up above them, and with dusk settling over the city and the tall buildings blocking the sun as it makes its descent, the atmosphere is very enchanting and sweet.

 

Victor immediately pulls Yuuri’s chair out, causing him to blush once again. He feels that Victor must see the stars that are clearly shining in his eyes as Yuuri is enamored by this wonderful man. Yuuri still can’t believe he’s deserving of such treatment, but he’s going to enjoy this — enjoy every second of the time they get to spend together.

 

They order some sparkling water and a bottle of the house red wine to start before looking over the menu. Yuuri is usually strict with his diet but figures he can indulge a little since it is a special occasion. Everything sounds so good though, so he’s not sure what to choose. He tries to sneak a peek over at Victor but is caught as the man's eyes flit up over the top of his menu. Yuuri feels his cheeks warm again as their gazes meet and quickly ducks back behind his own menu, hearing Victor softly chuckle. Once he finally decides on what to have, he lays the menu down flat on the table, prompting Victor to do the same. Victor stares at him so intently that Yuuri isn't sure what to make of it, so he bites his lip and raises an eyebrow inquisitively.

 

“What?” he asks, trying to keep his tone light to hide his nervousness.

 

Victor places an elbow on the table and leans against his hand, sighing dreamily. “You have such beautiful eyes. I just can’t stop staring into them.”

 

Now Yuuri is sure his cheeks must be bright red and scrunches up his shoulders, ducking his head, and shaking it a little. “No, you… I mean, thank you, but you’re the one who’s gorgeous Victor... um, and your eyes are beautiful too. They're just so… so blue.”

 

 _Well, that was smooth_ . _Good job, Casanova. You definitely need to work on those seduction skills._

 

Yuuri clears his throat and chances a peek back up at Victor, positive that's he's laughing at Yuuri's obvious fumbling, but instead of laughter Victor is smiling so brightly, and with such warmth, that Yuuri believes for a second they won’t need to worry about lighting once the sun is completely set. Victor then places his hand down on the table, palm up, as an invitation for Yuuri to take, so he does so without hesitation and they curl their fingers around each other. Victor begins stroking the back of Yuuri's hand with his thumb, which sends little shivers up and down Yuuri's spine.

 

Victor gives him a thoughtful look, as if he wants to say something, however as soon as it seems that he’s finally decided to say what’s on his mind, the server appears with the drinks and to take their orders. Reluctantly, they let go of each other to pick up their menus; they agree to start with the antipasti, then Yuuri orders pollo marsala, chicken breast with mushrooms in a wine sauce, and Victor decides on the tortellini with prosciutto and mushrooms.

 

As soon as the server leaves, Victor gives Yuuri a small smile, suddenly looking shy and nervous. Yuuri feels his stomach flip in anticipation. Is Victor not enjoying himself? Has Yuuri been too boring, not interesting enough? What if he wants to end things right now before they even start—

 

Victor offers his hand again, and Yuuri immediately complies, having missed the warmth and feeling of their hands intertwined. Victor gives him a gentle squeeze and brings his hand up for a soft kiss, brushing his lips against Yuuri's knuckles, and just like that all the silly doubts are erased from his mind.

 

“Yuuri… um. I would like to ask you if… if you would call me Vitya instead of Victor?”

 

Yuuri blinks in surprise, not expecting the question. He tilts his head, taking in Victor’s vulnerable expression, wondering why he looks so nervous asking him. “VItya? Is that a nickname?”  

 

Victor does a little head waggle from side to side, pursing his lips, which Yuuri thinks is adorable. “Sort of? It’s a diminutive; we use them in Russia. I guess you could say they’re variations of our names that people close to us use. Victor is my birth name, and I go by that at work and such, but to me it just sounds very formal. So… I wanted to ask if you would call me Vitya instead?”

 

Yuuri smiles at him, unable to help the sense of hope and happiness bubbling up inside over what Victor asking him this might mean. “Ok, _Vitya_ . I’ll call you that then if you prefer.” Yuuri notices the way Victor blushes at the sound of Yuuri using the name, and _oh_ he could definitely get used to making him have that reaction.

 

“Thank you Yuuri, but really only if you want to.”

 

“I like it. I think it suits you — it sounds sweet, just like you are.” Yuuri doesn’t know where this small bout of confidence is coming from, but somehow, someway, Victor always seems to pull it out of him. Just another of the many reasons Yuuri thinks they would be good for each other.

 

The blush across Victor’s cheeks and nose turns a brighter pink and travels down his neck, and Yuuri has to stop himself from reaching out, wanting to trace along the flushed skin, to feel the warmth under his fingertips. He would love to discover just how low down it goes — to find out whether Victor is a full body blusher. Yuuri suddenly has to shift in his chair as a certain body part of his has decided to stir at the thought, and he grabs his water glass, taking a big gulp in an attempt to cool down his sudden arousal.

 

“T-Thank you. That’s very nice of you to say.” Victor flashes Yuuri a knowing smirk, then takes a sip of wine. “So Yuuri, I want us to get to know more about each other. You’ve already told me a lot about your work at the apartment building, so now I’d really love to hear all about the dancing… especially the _pole-dancing_.” Yuuri chokes, coughing and sputtering into his hand as Victor giggles wickedly.

 

Once Yuuri recovers, he shoots him a mock glare. “Of course, I should’ve guessed you were going to eventually bring that up.” He responds dryly, but Victor only beams, looking like the picture of innocence. Yuuri sighs and acquiesces, telling him all about how Christophe — his fellow dance major, roommate and by that point best friend — convinced him to sign up for the class together. Surprisingly, Yuuri found that he actually enjoyed it a lot more than he initially thought he would, so he continued, eventually even entering some competitions.

 

Victor listens attentively, his focus never leaving Yuuri for a moment, even when the server delivers a bread basket and the appetizer. Yuuri has never had someone so interested in what he has to say, no one ever wanting to get to know everything about him before, and frankly it’s a little scary. It’s been so long since Yuuri has opened up this way, letting someone in and trusting them with his heart, because the last time he did it ended in disaster. His heart was stomped on and the shattered pieces were thrown back in his face, so ever since then, he’s never allowed himself to get too close to someone.

 

Somehow though, Victor is making him want to believe in the possibility of love again. Yuuri doesn’t really understand all the feelings he has just yet, but he knows that he wants to trust Victor and give him his heart, but the fear of falling too fast and getting hurt again is still there deep down. Yuuri wonders if he should discuss all these emotions with Victor, but part of him still worries that maybe he’s falling too fast, that Victor isn’t in as deep and not at the same place he is. They’ve really only known each other for a short time and this is just the first date. Yuuri thinks maybe it’s best holding off for now and seeing how things progress tonight. Just enjoy the here and now. He’d hate to bring the evening to a crashing halt over his insecurities when they haven’t even been through dinner yet.

 

Dinner arrives and the conversation continues while they eat, with Yuuri asking Victor more about his childhood in Russia, moving to the US and about what he does for work, which Yuuri learns is project management for a marketing research firm. Little by little, the nervousness slips further away and the flirty jokes and laughter that previously came so easily for them returns. Victor keeps gazing at Yuuri like he’s the best thing he’s ever seen, and although it still makes him wonder how this can be so, Yuuri basks in it. He knows he would certainly never tire of seeing that look in Victor’s eyes.

 

As they finish up their meals — which are so delicious that Yuuri makes sure he voices the sentiment multiple times — the musicians arrive to set up. Yuuri perks up a bit as he notices that there is a bit of floor space in front of the band, which looks as if it’s intended to be a makeshift dance floor. Dancing has always been Yuuri’s passion, his true purpose in life, and he’d love for the opportunity to share it with Victor tonight. If Victor really wants to get to know Yuuri and one of the most important aspects of his life, what better way to show him?

 

Yuuri passes up on dessert, despite Victor’s adorable pout, only ordering an espresso, however he promises to take a few bites of the chocolate torte that Victor orders, which earns him another wide and beaming smile. Yuuri loves how when Victor smiles so bright and genuinely it appears to be heart-shaped, and once again is in awe at how stunningly beautiful the man is. They sip their drinks and Yuuri blushes as Victor insists on feeding him bites of cake. Victor gives him a heated look as he pulls the fork oh so slowly from between Yuuri’s lips, and he can’t stop the low moan that escapes as the chocolate melts on his tongue. Yuuri returns the stare and flicks his tongue out to slowly lick the dessert from his lips. He watches intensely as Victor visibly swallows hard, the air between them suddenly feeling heavy and thick.

 

Yuuri knows that once the meal is done they’ll be heading back home, and admittedly he’s a little nervous as to what might happen next, especially with all this sexual tension between them. He wants Victor so much. God, so so much, but the logical part of him still thinks that maybe it’s best for them to wait. Not for any puritanical reason, no matter what Chris might say, but Yuuri knows himself, and if he sleeps with Victor tonight he’s going to fall for the man even faster, and they haven’t even established what this is yet. Yuuri’s hoping for a relationship, not a fuck buddy.

 

All the time they’ve spent together so far, filled with flirting and soft, sweet touches, keeps building up tension more and more, however, so he honestly doesn’t think either of them is going to be able to hold out much longer. Yuuri knows he should say something, let Victor know that he wants exclusivity, to be boyfriends, but how does one approach that subject, especially on a first date? Does he just say ‘hey I think you’re swell, wanna be my boo? Please be my boo, Victor?’ Yeah no, definitely don’t say boo. Dammit, he feels so out of practice with this sort of thing.  

 

“You ok, Yuuri?” Victor is looking at him, brow crinkled in concern.

 

Yuuri blinks, coming out of his wandering thoughts, and nods. “Yes of course. Really great actually, I’ve been having such a nice time.” The band starts playing right then, soothing instrumental music so patrons can to still enjoy their conversation. Yuuri decides he needs to stop worrying about where his relationship with Victor is going for the moment. Victor’s been sweeping him off his feet all night, so now it’s Yuuri’s turn. He stands up, smiling wide at Victor’s confused expression, and holds his hand out to him.

 

“Would you like to dance with me, Vitya?”

 

Victor’s eyes widen in surprise, but a breathtaking grin spreads across his face as he nods enthusiastically, taking Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri sweeps him out to the clear spot on the patio and pulls him close, their hands still locked together while his other finds Victor’s waist, and begins to lead them into a slow dance.

 

“Do you dance much?” He asks. Victor shrugs one shoulder and tilts his head from side to side in a so-so gesture.

 

“I don’t have many opportunities to, but I can hold my own I suppose. I’m certainly nowhere near as good as you are though.” Victor’s eyes are sparkling in excitement as Yuuri glides them around the dance floor.

 

Yuuri laughs but feels himself blush at the praise. “I’m only good because I’ve been dancing since I learned to walk. Actually, my mother has told me it was even before then, that I used to bop my head around to music while I was still only in diapers.”

 

Victor bites his lip, looking like he wants to ask him something. Yuuri just keeps moving them gracefully around the patio, Victor seeming content to let him lead, and gives him time to decide on what he wants to say. After a few moments of getting lost in the music, Victor finally speaks again.

 

“Do you think you’ll ever continue to pursue a career in dance?”

 

Yuuri hums in thought, taking a minute to consider it. Chris is constantly on him about auditioning again, insisting that Yuuri deserves to be a star, which he definitely thinks is going a bit overboard. Still, Yuuri loves dancing; it’s the one thing that makes him feel free and confident. Dancing has always been the way he can work out his feelings. If he’s having a bad day, he dances. A good day, he dances. It’s just the nervousness and anxiety that decides to appear whenever he auditions that hinders him. Then there are the thoughts of performing in front of a packed theater, worrying about whether he’ll mess up and disappoint everyone. That’s what keeps holding him back.

 

Yuuri sighs but continues to smile. “I think I really would like to. It’s my first love, it’s part of who I am. It’s just… I get nervous when auditioning and that, unfortunately, has been detrimental in pursuing it professionally. And I don’t want to necessarily be a star. My goal is to choreograph, but one really needs to first become known in the industry first. So I know I’ll try again eventually… I’ll regret it if I don’t. I just don’t know if I’m ready yet, but unfortunately there’s only a small window of opportunity to make it so I can’t put it off for too long.”

 

Victor squeezes his hand and gives him a warm smile, his eyes sparkling with tenderness. “I’m glad to hear that, Yuuri. I too would hate for you to have any regrets and not pursue your dreams. Whenever you’re ready though, please know that I’ll be here to support you.”

 

Yuuri’s breath catches and he feels tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. Victor’s words, along with the way he’s looking at him with such affection and caring, is almost too much for Yuuri’s heart to take. He manages to choke out a ‘thank you, Vitya’, trying his best to keep from getting overly emotional.

 

Yuuri continues to glide them around the patio, keeping his breathing steady in an attempt to calm himself. He twirls Victor under his arm and quickly brings him back in, pressing their chests together, closer than they were before. He feels more than he hears Victor’s gasp as he looks down at Yuuri, eyes dark and heated, his mouth slightly parted. Yuuri can feel the rapid beating of Victor’s heart and knows that his is speeding up to match. They’re so close that all Yuuri has to do is tilt his head and lean up, so he does. He meets Victor’s eyes and moves in slowly, giving Victor a chance to back away, but he doesn’t. Instead, Victor’s hand travels from Yuuri’s shoulder up his neck, cupping his jaw as he bends his head down. As soon as their lips touch Yuuri’s eyes flutter shut and immediately his senses are engulfed in everything Victor — the softness of his lips, the smell of his cologne, the feeling of his hand against his face, thumb caressing his cheek.

 

Victor hums against Yuuri’s mouth and presses in a little harder. Yuuri gasps as he feels the tip of Victor’s tongue run along the seam of his lips, which he parts to allow Victor in, letting go of his hand and to grasp Victor’s hips. They are barely moving now, only swaying slightly as their tongues circle around each other, hot and slick, tasting of chocolate and wine. Victor swallows Yuuri’s moans and moves his hands around to the back of his neck, fingers twirling around the hairs at his nape which sends shivers down Yuuri’s spine. Yuuri circles his arms around Victor’s waist, trying to press them impossibly closer together. This by far, has to be the best kiss Yuuri’s ever had in his life. He yearns for more, doesn’t want this to ever end. Who needs air when he can just draw breathe from Victor’s delicious mouth?

 

For a few blissful and sensual minutes, they are lost in each other, however, Victor eventually pulls back, panting little hot puffs of air against Yuuri’s mouth as he presses their foreheads together. Yuuri’s eyes blink open, unable to help the shaky gasp that rushes out as he meets Victor’s intense stare, his blue eyes boring deep into Yuuri as if he’s trying to reach inside and see every part of him that he normally keeps hidden. Yuuri is scared to discover how much he wants Victor to see everything — each little vulnerable piece of him — to crash through all his walls, take hold of his heart and never let it go.

 

As they continue to stand there, gazing at each other, Yuuri slowly comes to the realization that they’re still surrounded by other people, the dawning horror of how they are probably being stared at by dozens of eyes creeping in. Biting his lip, he takes a step back and nervously glances around out of the corner of his eye. He notices people who are sitting at the closer tables casting them looks, but no one seems to actually be displeased with their little show at least. However, Yuuri’s nerves still refuse to settle so he rubs the back of his neck and glances shyly up at Victor, unsure of what to say.

 

Luckily, Victor speaks up before Yuuri can stumble out what would most likely be a stuttering mess of words, taking Yuuri’s hand and smiling at him with a look of deep affection, letting out a soft relieved sounding sigh. “I’ve been wanting to do that for so long, practically since the day we met. But as good as I hoped and expected it to be, I can definitely say that kiss _far_ surpassed anything I’ve ever felt before, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri eyes go wide and he feels like the breath has been stolen from him once again (Victor is going to be the death of him for sure). He manages to nod, but as he tries to speak his voice is raspy and wrecked. “M-me too… it was... all I can say is, _wow_.”

 

Victor laughs, a bubbly and bright sound that Yuuri wants to keep and savor forever, and kisses Yuuri’s knuckles, then leads them back towards their table. “So would you like to get out of here now? Should we head back home?”

 

Yuuri’s frowns as his stomach drops. He doesn’t want the date to end. Maybe he should ask Victor to stay for a little while? Then they can talk some more or watch a movie. Really, Yuuri would be happy with anything as long as they don’t have to part ways for the night just yet.

 

Victor must notice something in his expression as they reach the table, for he wraps an arm around Yuuri and pulls him close against his side, leaning down to give him another soft kiss. Yuuri chases his lips as they part, making Victor chuckle and brush their noses together. He then tilts his head and whispers against the shell of Yuuri’s ear, “I hope you don’t think I intend to end the evening already… because I’ve in _no way_ had enough of you yet.”

 

He kisses Yuuri’s cheek, which feels as if it’s been set on fire at the suggestive words, and as their eyes meet again Victor smirks mischievously and winks.

 

“Oh r-really?” Yuuri shakily breathes out, his heart beating so hard he’d be surprised if Victor couldn’t hear it.

 

Victor’s smirk slowly morphs into an affectionate yet shy smile, suddenly looking more vulnerable and nervous than he did a moment ago. He nods emphatically and squeezes Yuuri’s hand, which is still locked together in his. “Yes, absolutely. If I can be completely honest Yuuri, I don’t believe I’ll ever want to be done with you... not until you decide you’re finished with me.”

 

Yuuri’s heart soars and he smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. “Well that won’t happen, so I guess it’s never then.” Victor sharply inhales and Yuuri can’t help but giggle. He leans in to steal another quick kiss, mouth curling up into a smirk as he whispers against Victor’s lips.

 

“Take me home, Vitya.”   

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christophe would like to let everyone know that the rating will _definitely_ be going up next chapter (the little devil on Yuuri's shoulder is working overtime to make it happen). ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [Yuuri's outfit](https://www.pinterest.es/pin/104708760071653243/)  
> [Victor's outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/496733033881518378/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also please note that I have added a final chapter count. The plan is for one more chapter, then an epilogue which will complete this first part of the series. However, I love this universe too much to let it go, so I already have additional short fics planned that will take place after this fic, but really didn't fit into the main story, and then there will be a prequel fic centering around Yuuri and Christophe meeting in college and their developing friendship through the years. 
> 
> Please make sure to subscribe to the series if you would like to be notified of updates

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [cath-sith](http://cath-sith.tumblr.com) for the beta!
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr: [Zupsgirl1](http://Zupsgirl1.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you like this, please check out my other works on ao3, including my Princess Bride/Robin Hood: Men in Tights inspired WIP, "It's Inconceivable: Victor in Tights": [Zupsgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein_Zupan/pseuds/Zupsgirl1)


End file.
